La faute
by Kinou
Summary: Quand une imprudence entraîne un voyage dans l'espacetemps…
1. Si ordinaire

  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les CINQ tomes d' Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** rien de ce que vous reconnaissez n'est à moi.  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ Je ne sais pas si cette idée a déjà été exploitée. En tout cas, je pense n'avoir rien copié. J'espère que vous aimerez, mais je vous avertis qu'il faudra quelques chapitres supplémentaires pour que tout démarre vraiment. Ce premier chapitre est une espèce de prologue. On en saura plus dans le deuxième, je pense.  
Si cela ne vous plaît pas, je ne continuerai pas.  
Bonne lecture!  
_  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 1: Si ordinaire.**  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
- Zora chérie, laisse ça tranquille, dit doucement Mrs Kidman à sa fille.  
  
  
  
La petite Zora, âgée de trois ans et quelques mois, lança un regard boudeur à sa mère, mais lâcha néanmoins le sac à main suspendu au présentoir devant le magasin juste à leur droite. Mrs Kidman sourit, et se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
  
Mr Kidman sortit alors du magasin, ravi, un paquet à la main.  
  
  
  
- As-tu trouvé ce que tu voulais?  
  
  
  
Il hocha la tête.  
  
  
  
- Elle l'aura à son prochain anniversaire, comme promis Puisque ça la passionne déjà! répondit-il en riant.  
  
- Pourquoi pas maintenant? proposa Mrs Kidman. Donne-lui maintenant  
  
  
  
Mr Kidman protesta un peu, mais finalement déballa le paquet, et ouvrit l'écrin. Il en sortit une fine chaîne argentée au bout de laquelle pendait une pierre en forme de demi-lune. Il la passa au cou de sa fille, qui ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'éclater d'un rire ravi.  
  
  
  
- Une vraie demoiselle! sourit tendrement Mrs Kidman.  
  
- Tu vois, Zora, la pierre change de couleur selon la couleur de tes vêtements, la température, la lumière Ça te plaît?  
  
  
  
Zora rit de plus belle, se tordant le cou pour regarder le pendentif sans le toucher, craignant de l'abîmer. Brusquement, elle devint sérieuse, et leva des yeux immenses.  
  
  
  
- C'est magique? gazouilla-t-elle.  
  
  
  
Mr et Mrs Kidman se mirent à rire, attendris. Mrs Kidman passa une main très douce dans les fins cheveux sombres.  
  
  
  
- On peut dire ça, ma chérie, accorda-t-elle. C'est magique  
  
  
  
Mr Kidman ouvrait déjà la voiture. Ils s'y engouffrèrent. La clé tourna, mettant le moteur en marche. Il sortit du parking. Ils roulaient tranquillement sur une route déserte, la petite Zora bien attachée à l'arrière, sa mère riant de bon cur sur le siège passager, tandis que Mr Kidman se mettait en quatre pour la divertir, comme toujours  
  
Soudain, une autre voiture surgit d'un chemin à droite, dissimulé par les broussailles.  
  
  
  
- ATTENTION!! hurla Mrs Kidman.  
  
  
  
Mr Kidman donna un coup de volant pour foncer droit dans une voiture qui venait d'en face.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
- NOOOOOON!!!  
  
  
  
Zora se redressa dans son lit, la main sur son cur qui battait la chamade, les yeux noyés de larmes. Elle lutta un moment contre les images de son cauchemar, la respiration haletante, avant de pouvoir se calmer.  
  
Elle se laissa aller contre le mur, sans essayer de retenir les larmes qui s'écoulaient silencieusement de ses yeux. Ces images ne s'effaceraient jamais de sa mémoire. Elle n'avait que trois ans à l'époque, mais elle se souvenait de tout, des moindres détails de l'accident de ses parents.  
  
Mr et Mrs Kidman étaient morts sur le coup.  
  
Et la petite Zora avait été recueillie par sa seule famille. La sur de sa mère et son mari.  
  
Elle avait seize ans désormais, presque dix-sept. Zora jeta un regard circulaire à sa chambre. Une pièce somptueuse comme tout le reste de la maison. Dans la famille, ils avaient toujours été très riches. Zora l'était aussi, en tant qu'unique héritière de ses parents. Ils n'avaient jamais mis son oncle et sa tante sur le testament. Mrs Kidman et sa sur ne s'étaient jamais entendues, la première ne supportant pas le caractère glacial de l'autre et son manque de compassion pour les malheurs des autres; la seconde détestant voir la belle insouciance de sa sur et ses charmantes manières. Si elle ressemblaient un peu physiquement, leurs caractères avaient en revanche toujours été parfaitement opposés.  
  
Ils n'avaient jamais causé de tort à Zora. En fait, ils étaient vraiment corrects avec elle. Ils n'avaient jamais essayé de lui subtiliser son héritage, jouissant eux-mêmes d'une importante fortune, l'oncle étant un haut fonctionnaire et la tante directrice d'une grande entreprise. Au contraire, ils acceptaient même volontiers d'acheter ce qu'elle voulait à leur nièce, du moment que ce n'était pas de purs caprices. Ils lui laissaient une grande liberté dont elle ne profitait pas, préférant la solitude et le calme de sa chambre. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'ils ne lui donnaient pas.  
  
L'amour.  
  
Zora ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais reçu la plus petite marque d'affection de leur part. C'étaient des gens décents, fidèles à de louables principes. Point final.  
  
En tout cas, elle avait plus de chance que le héros de son livre favori. Tendant la main, Zora se saisit du dernier tome de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
**_Kinou_**  
  
  
  
_NDA: Si vous aimez, je ne serais pas contre un peu de pub! ^^ C'est difficile de se faire connaître dans la jungle des fanfics  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. La faute

  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les CINQ tomes d' Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** blablabla JKR.  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ Je suis stupéfaite d'obtenir si rapidement deux reviews pour 810 mots!! Alors que je fais une autre fic qui a déjà 9chapitres et seulement 8 reviews Pourquoi?! Est-ce une question d'histoire, de résumé, d'écriture, de thème? *comprend pas*  
Enfin Merci aux revieweurs et bonne lecture!_  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 2: La faute**  
  
  
Zora vérifia machinalement sa tenue devant la grande glace ancienne du vestibule avant d'entrer dans l'immense salle à manger.  
  
Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son étonnement quand elle avait vu la maison la toute première fois et cette pièce en particulier. Elle pensait que ce genre d'endroit n'existait que dans les livres. Son oncle et sa tante l'accueillirent d'un simple hochement de tête, auquel elle répondit avant de prendre sa place sur le côté de la longue table rectangulaire. L'oncle était à un bout, la tante à l'autre. Qui a parlé de la convivialité des repas familiaux?  
  
Zora les écouta parler d'une voix neutre de leurs affaires respectives, de leurs projets d'investissements, etc A seize ans et demi, Zora était assurée de n'avoir jamais de problèmes d'argent. Elle savait parfaitement comment investir, comment placer son argent, le faire fructifier, et en ressortir encore plus riche qu'avant. Elle connaissait tous les mécanismes de la bourse. Elle pouvait énumérer les règles essentielles à respecter pour gagner le respect et la soumission de ses employés. Et elle savait comment y arriver, il n'existait qu'une seule voie fiable: le travail et la stratégie. Zora était une travailleuse acharnée, d'une intelligence rigoureuse un peu irritante mais aussi une grande rêveuse. Elle était un curieux mélange de contradictions.  
  
Elle contemplait pensivement le reflet du lustre ancien sur l'argent de sa cuillère, attendant que l'un ou l'autre lui donne l'autorisation de sortir de table.  
  
  
  
- Zora?  
  
  
  
Elle leva vivement la tête.  
  
  
  
- Oui, mon oncle?  
  
- Ta tante a décidé quelque chose pour toi.  
  
  
  
Zora tourna un visage attentif vers sa tante, secrètement ennuyée, se demandant si elle allait encore devoir apprendre telle ou telle ficelle pour diriger une entreprise.  
  
La tante était une grande femme solide, qui aurait pu être belle sans cette froideur, cette rigidité dans l'expression du visage.  
  
  
  
- Zora, commença-t-elle, tu as plus de seize ans. Tu dois commencer à penser à ton avenir, à gérer tes propres affaires. Tu sais que dès que tu auras ta majorité, tu voleras de tes propres ailes  
  
  
  
Zora hocha la tête. Dès ses dix-huit ans, elle devrait se trouver une maison et un travail Ou poursuivre ses études grâce à son héritage, comme elle le souhaiterait. En tout cas, elle serait indépendante.  
  
  
  
- Il n'est pas dans mon intention, poursuivit la tante, de te laisser sans aucune notion dans la nature. C'est pourquoi tu dois commencer à apprendre à gérer ton argent. A prendre des responsabilités.  
  
  
  
Zora ne cilla pas, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.  
  
  
  
- C'est pour cela que dès demain, tu iras prélever tout ton argent à la banque. Tu le garderas près de toi. Tu devras faire attention à le mettre en sûreté Nous mettrons un coffre-fort à ta disposition. Tu pourras le mettre là ou en tout autre endroit que tu jugeras sûr. De plus, cela te donnera la possibilité d'acheter ce que tu voudras. Qu'en penses-tu?  
  
  
  
Zora baissa les yeux.  
  
  
  
- Cela fait beaucoup d'argent, murmura-t-elle.  
  
  
  
Son père avait aussi dirigé une entreprise, alors qu'il avait déjà hérité d'une fortune conséquente de ses propres parents, et Mrs Kidman avait admirablement réussi en tant que réalisatrice et productrice de cinéma.  
  
  
  
- Exact, approuva l'oncle. C'est justement pour cela.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Devoir garder en permanence dans un grand coffre-fort deux grosses mallettes pleines de billets atteignant des sommes auxquelles elle avait jusque là préféré ne pas trop penser perturba Zora pendant une bonne semaine avant qu'elle ne s'y habitue un peu.  
  
Elle relisait le tome 5 de "Harry Potter", dont elle ne se lassait pas, émerveillée par les inventions de l'auteur, quand un étrange craquement la fit sursauter.  
  
  
  
"Je deviens folle Ce n'est que le vent."  
  
  
  
Mue par une étrange inspiration, Zora, sans lâcher son livre, marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit. Le vent s'engouffra violemment dans la pièce. Il faisait nuit, mais les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel d'été. Zora s'appuya à la rambarde. Elle se sentait curieusement exaltée.  
  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration, releva la tête et ferma les yeux, avant de se mettre à parler clairement.  
  
  
  
- J'invoque les pouvoirs tenus cachés. Qu'ils m'envahissent et me fassent devenir ce que je désire par-dessus tout. J'invoque  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Cornelius Fudge, confortablement installé dans son bureau, ajoutait quelques détails aux plans de sa future statue, quand des coups frénétiques retentirent à la porte.  
  
  
  
- Oui, oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? cria-t-il, agacé, en faisant disparaître les esquisses sous des dossiers à l'aspect rébarbatif.  
  
  
  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un homme complètement paniqué.  
  
  
  
- Funestar?! s'étonna Fudge, en se levant malgré lui. Que  
  
- Il se passe des choses incroyables, Monsieur le Ministre! s'écria la Langue-de-Plomb. Dans notre département La pièce qui renferme les pouvoirs du jeune Potter  
  
- Eh bien quoi?? Parlez, enfin! le pressa Fudge, de plus en plus inquiet.  
  
- La porte  
  
- QUOI, la porte? Elle s'est ouverte?!  
  
- Non C'est-à-dire que vous devriez venir voir  
  
  
  
Fudge sortit à toute allure de son bureau, précédé par Funestar, et s'engouffra dans le premier ascenseur venu.  
  
  
  
- Le Département des Mystères, annonça une froide voix féminine après quelques secondes.  
  
  
  
La cavalcade recommença dans les couloirs sombres. Funestar effleura un endroit précis du mur nu, révélant une porte qui coulissa. D'autres couloirs, un dernier virage La fameuse porte était là, solidement fermée. Cinq ou six autres Langue-de-Plomb se tenaient là, criant et jetant des sorts à la porte.  
  
  
  
- Bon sang! s'écria Fudge, effaré, sentant à son tour la panique le gagner.  
  
  
  
La porte avait beau être étroitement fermée, un brouillard tourbillonnant d'un bleu électrique la traversait en continu, s'échappant de la pièce, et du couloir par le plafond.  
  
  
  
- Monsieur le Ministre!  
  
- Moroz! Qu'est-ce que  
  
- Les pouvoirs s'échappent, monsieur, personne ne comprend pourquoi. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les retenir! La porte est parfaitement fermée, et aucune force ne pourrait les faire sortir, vous le savez! C'est une énigme  
  
  
  
Sans en écouter davantage, Fudge tourna les talons, et courut en direction de la sortie, reprit l'ascenseur, et monta jusqu'au dernier étage du Ministère. Au beau milieu d'un couloir, un attroupement s'était formé. Ils étaient juste au-dessus de la pièce, et les pouvoirs s'échappaient du sol, montant toujours, traversant encore le plafond.  
  
Fudge brandit sa baguette:  
  
  
  
- Videre!  
  
  
  
Le plafond devint parfaitement transparent.  
  
Les pouvoirs de Harry Potter s'enfuyaient droit dans le ciel.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Zora reprit difficilement conscience et s'assit sur le sol. Son corps était douloureux, elle était probablement tombée. Que s'était-il passé? Elle avait eu comme une hallucination, un tourbillon bleu électrique entré à une vitesse folle par la fenêtre qui avait comme fusionné avec elle.  
  
Elle s'approcha d'un miroir, mais non, elle était parfaitement normale. Zora soupira. La magie n'existait pas, ou alors elle ne savait pas l'appeler. Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de délirer comme ça, cette nuit? Elle devenait réellement folle. Bien sûr que la magie n'existait pas.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
- Ils ont DISPARU, Dumbledore!! Je les ai VUS, de mes yeux VUS disparaître!! criait Fudge, passablement énervé en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Si vous voulez bien m'expliquer comment une telle chose est possible!  
  
  
Dumbledore, assis à sa table, les doigts croisés sous son menton, ne disait rien.  
  
  
  
- Il y a une possibilité dit-il lentement.  
  
  
  
Fudge le dévisagea vivement.  
  
  
  
- Laquelle?  
  
- Il serait possible que quelqu'un ait pu invoquer ces pouvoirs.  
  
  
  
Fudge le regardait à présent comme s'il était bon pour Ste Mangouste.  
  
  
  
- De la très ancienne magie, Cornelius, expliqua patiemment Dumbledore. Quelqu'un a pu les appeler, et en faire je ne sais trop quoi. Mais  
  
  
  
Il se tut un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le Ministre perde patience.  
  
  
  
- Eh bien?  
  
- Mais personne de ce monde n'a pu le faire de cette façon. Personne de ce monde n'aurait pu attirer ces pouvoirs. La transmission de pouvoirs ne peut se faire que de deux façons possibles: du lieu où ils résident à l'officiel propriétaire, bien sûr. Ou bien d'une personne à une autre, si les deux parties sont entièrement consentantes, et grâce à tout un sortilège immensément complexe dont je ne possède pas la marche à suivre.  
  
- Mais cependant  
  
- J'en déduis donc que le responsable vit dans un monde parallèle.  
  
  
  
Fudge manqua de s'étrangler.  
  
  
  
- C'est impossible, Dumbledore! Ces mondes parallèles ne sont qu'une légende!  
  
- Oui, et le retour de Lord Voldemort était une faribole, n'est-ce pas?  
  
  
  
Fudge se tortilla sans rien dire, mal à l'aise.  
  
  
  
- Mais le jeune Potter a besoin de ses pouvoirs à proximité, poursuivit gravement Dumbledore. Il pourrait être fatal pour lui qu'ils résident dans un autre monde. Il nous faut trouver la personne, et la ramener ici à tout prix.  
  
- Mais comment?!  
  
  
  
Dumbledore le regarda calmement.  
  
  
  
- C'est ce que nous allons tâcher de découvrir.  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
**_Kinou_**  
  
  
  
  
_NDA: Et maintenant vous en savez plus! ^^_


	3. Perdue

  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les CINQ tomes d' "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer:** Tout est à moi, à moi, à MOI! *lueur démente dans les yeux* Comment? JKR? Connais pas!  
  
  
  
**  
Réponses aux reviews pour les chapitres 1 et 2:**  
  
Pour le chapitre 1:   
**Lisia:** aarf, ça fait plaisir, ça! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!  
  
**Fanny:** Oui, comme je l'ai dit (du moins, je crois l'avoir dit), le premier chapitre est davantage un prologue, mais tu as plus d'éléments, maintenant, n'est-ce pas? ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, tout s'éclaircira!  
  
**Lyra.b:** Un bon début, tu trouves? *toute contente*. Merci, et voilà la suite!  
  
**Hedwige:** contente que ça te plaise! *fait un grand sourire pour bien montrer qu'elle est contente* Oh, du courage, j'en aurai besoin! (cf la NDA ci-dessous)  
  
**Bibi**: Tadam!! V'là la suite! j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant! ^^  
  
Pour le chapitre 2:  
**Coccinelle-rouge13:** Eh, tu as reviewé "If that's love", toi! Oh, j'ai des lecteurs assidus, alors? *folle de joie* Merci pour tes encouragements, en tout cas!!  
  
**Kalysha:** (j'adore ton pseudo!) Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, parce qu'elle parle d'une idée qui m'est chère: la part de soi qu'on met dans ses fics. C'est vrai que publier une fic, pour moi en tout cas, c'est un peu un parcours du combattant. Je mets très longtemps à me décider, je fixe le chapitre pendant des jours en me demandant si ça vous plaira ou pas. C'est affreux de publier une fic qui tient à cur et de voir qu'elle n'est pas appréciée, mais bon, il faut respirer bien à fond et se lancer, je suppose Merci beaucoup! ^^  
  
  
**_  
  
NDA:_**_ Bon, LA, je suis complètement abasourdie! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir autant de reviews, en fait j'avais même peur de ne pas en avoir du tout! Qu'est-ce qui vous plaît dans cette histoire si bizarre et si invraisemblable? Est-ce que c'est le thème des voyages dans le temps? Si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer, je lui en serais trèèèèès reconnaissante.  
  
Bon, mais du coup, j'ai un **problème**. Etant donné que je pensais que cette fic n'aurait aucun succès, je ne l'ai pas trop planifiée. Ne me lapidez pas!!! J'ai des idées pour l'instant, mais après Donc il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir si je n'update pas assez vite à votre goût. En attendant, vous pourrez passer voir mes autres fics! (non non, je ne fais pas du tout de pub! ^^) Je traduis une histoire L/J que j'aime beaucoup, et puis en parallèle je fais une loooongue histoire qui démarre au temps des Maraudeurs et qui est assez bizarre, un peu bancale, je pense, mais à peu près entièrement planifiée, donc ça ira sans doute plus vite. Et puis j'ai une autre idée de chapitre unique encore plus bizarre! Ça me trotte dans la tête, alors je pense que je vais l'écrire malgré tout.  
  
Je veux aussi remercier tous mes reviewers chéris!! J'ai cru que j'allais fondre en larmes devant mon ordi tellement j'étais contente!  
  
OK, j'arrête de blablater, on with the story!  
**  
STOOP!** un dernier détail *ignore tant bien que mal les regards meurtriers des lecteurs* Il est question de la plume magique de Poudlard dans ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas une ridicule invention de ma part, JKR en a parlé dans une interview, c'est elle qui déniche les nouveaux-nés sorciers, et j'ai juste un peu brodé dessus!^^ Bon, allez, cette fois  
  
Bonne lecture!!  
_  
  
  
  
**  
Chapitre 3: Perdue**  
  
  
  
  
  
Zora boucla son deuxième sac et regarda autour d'elle, attentive à ne rien oublier. Son oncle avait aussi eu une idée pour la préparer au monde qui l'attendait, et lui avait prévu un stage de trois semaines en entreprise. Elle allait donc partir, seule, avec ses affaires, prendre le bus et se rendre là-bas, où il lui avait loué une chambre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Dumbledore, vous êtes absolument sûr que  
  
- Nous ne saurons pas avant d'avoir essayé, Cornelius, coupa le directeur. Nous l'avons localisée. C'est elle, sans aucune doute possible. Vous savez que la Plume magique de Poudlard ne peut pas se tromper quand elle sait ce qu'elle doit chercher.  
  
- Je veux bien que cette quel est son nom, déjà? Zora Kidman, soit la personne que nous cherchions! Mais êtes-vous sûr que nous allons pouvoir la ramener de cette façon?!  
  
- Certainement! Nous sommes un Vendredi, et la lune est pleine. Toutes les conditions sont réunies. Inutile de s'angoisser, nous devons être concentrés. Veuillez commencer, je vous prie, ajouta Dumbledore aux autres personnes présentes.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore, Fudge, McGonagall, Rogue, Lupin, Maugrey, et Flitwick se mirent en cercle autour d'une petite plaque de marbre légèrement surélevée, sur laquelle était posé un morceau de parchemin avec deux uniques mots inscrits dessus.  
  
  
  
- Je commencerai l'incantation, rappela Dumbledore. Vous vous souvenez de l'ordre, n'est-ce pas? Quant à la dernière phase, lors de laquelle nous précisons la date à laquelle Miss Kidman doit arriver, je pense que Minerva  
  
- C'est moi qui le ferai! interrompit Fudge.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore leva un sourcil dubitatif légèrement inquiet.  
  
  
  
- Je ne crois pas que  
  
- C'est moi qui le ferai, Dumbledore! répéta Fudge. C'est la phase la plus importante, elle ne doit absolument pas être gâchée.  
  
- Justement, répliqua Rogue.  
  
  
  
Mais Fudge ne l'entendit pas, ou fit mine de ne pas l'entendre.  
  
  
  
- En tant que Ministre de la Magie  
  
- Très bien, très bien! s'écria Dumbledore, mécontent. N'oubliez pas que votre concentration doit être maximum. Aucun bruit parasite, raclements de gorge, soupirs, éternuements Prononcez bien distinctement. Bien, nous y allons.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore ferma les yeux, imité par tous les autres sorciers, et commença à parler dans une étrange langue oubliée.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zora, au beau milieu de la campagne, ses deux sacs à la main, peinait à travers champs sous un soleil de plomb. Le premier arrêt de bus était encore loin. Pourquoi avait-elle emmené autant de choses? Elle n'aurait pas dû emporter sa collection de CDs, ni ses livres de Harry Potter, et encore moins tout son argent. Ces deux mallettes augmentaient considérablement le poids de ses bagages. Mais elle répugnait à les laisser sans protection chez l'oncle et la tante. Pas à cause d'eux, non. A cause des domestiques. Les coffre-forts n'avaient plus de secrets pour eux.  
  
Elle s'arrêta en plein dans un champ, et s'essuya le visage. Elle était tellement fatiguée! Tendant la main vers ses bagages, elle marmonna:  
  
  
  
- Reducto!  
  
  
  
En vain, évidemment. Si seulement la magie existait, elle n'aurait pas tous ces problèmes!  
  
Elle reprit ses bagages, quand brusquement un orage éclata sans aucun signe avant-coureur. Le ciel s'oscurcit d'un coup, le soleil disparut derrière les nuages noirs, et une pluie violente trempa aussitôt Zora de la tête aux pieds, la fouettant douloureusement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L'énergie combinée des sorciers était palpable. La phase finale était imminente. Fudge ouvrit la bouche, et commença sa partie.  
  
Puis il se tut, pour attendre les sept secondes réglementaires. Dumbledore ouvrit un il inquiet. Le nez de Fudge commençait à tressauter étrangement.  
  
  
  
- N'éter  
  
  
  
Trop tard. Fudge venait d'éternuer, un éternuement magistral qui fit voler le morceau de parchemin sur le sol. L'énergie et la magie disparurent aussitôt.  
  
Tous ouvrirent les yeux, horrifiés, avant de se fixer sur Fudge avec une expression de reproche furieux. Le Ministre recula d'un pas.  
  
  
  
- Quoi? Je Je n'y peux rien Nous n'avons plus qu'à recommencer, voilà tout.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore le regarda avec plus de gravité que jamais.  
  
  
  
- Nous venons de perdre Miss Kidman dans les méandres de l'espace-temps.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zora regardait de tous côtés, aveuglée par la pluie, ses sacs toujours à la main mais aucun refuge n'était en vue. La foudre tomba juste devant ses pieds. Zora hurla, mais l'éclair resta là, formant une ligne verticale perpendiculaire au sol, comme une fissure. La lumière augmenta d'intensité, les rayons balayant Zora qui était trop pétrifiée pour pouvoir bouger.   
  
Soudain, la fissure s'ouvrit, Zora fut aspirée, et tomba dans le vide.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
_Et oui, je m'arrête là! *très contente d'elle*   
Mouhahaha!! *rire sadique* Ce Fudge!! Mais où va-t-elle tomber, la pitite Zora, mmm? Distribution de bonbons si vous trouvez! ^^  
  
**Kinou  
**  
_  
  
  
  
  



	4. Où suisje?

  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les CINQ tomes de "Harry Potter". **A CE PROPOS**, j'aimerais vous prévenir tout de suite: il n'y aura pas forcément tous les éléments du tome 5. Je compte surtout prendre en compte les pouvoirs de Harry, et le fait que Sirius soit mort (bouhouhou!!!)  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Zora m'appartient, na! Et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Anonymoua (x2!)**: Tant de compliments! ^^ J'ai du mal à ne pas rougir Oui, j'essaierai de poster le plus possible, promis! Je suis très très très contente que tu aimes mes fics à ce point! Alors, toi aussi tu es une fan du SDA? lol! Moi, j'adore, ça et HP, c'est vraiment mes bibles! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir une lectrice aussi assidue que toi! ^^  
  
**Lexyann:** Merci beaucoup de m'avoir répondu! Oui, cette fic est un peu étrange Mais j'ai peur que ce caractère assez particulier ne s'altère au fil du temps *déjà désespérée à cette idée*. Alors, si au bout d'un moment ça devient le cas, il faudra tout de suite me prévenir! ^^ Moi aussi, j'adore les Maraudeurs! Tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre, et lis bien la note de fin que je vais ajouter en bas!  
  
**Missouistiti**: lol pour le "reducto" !! ^^ En fait, j'ai pensé à ça parce que ça m'arrive de lancer un "accio" de temps à autre quand ce que je veux attraper est trop loin est que j'ai la flemme de me lever, par exemple hum Ma mère me regarde toujours comme si j'étais bonne pour Ste Mangouste, mais bon Alors, je me suis dit, si Zora y croit tant que ça Elle peut aussi bien faire comme moi, lol! Qu'elle ait les "Harry Potter" était important pour moi, en particulier pour l'histoire de romance qui arrivera plus tard, parce que comme ça elle a déjà tout un tas de préjugés sur le monde de Harry Potter, et je trouve ça intéressant qu'elle doive confronter ses préjugés à la réalité (enfin, réalité, façon de parler, lol). J'espère que je vais arriver à l'exploiter! ^^ De plus, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais eu l'idée d'appeler des pouvoirs quelconques si elle n'avait pas lu HP.  
  
**Coccinelle-rouge13:** ^__^ J'ai été un peu surprise par ta review du dernier chap, et puis j'ai vu la deuxième lol! mdr Contente que mes histoires te plaisent, j'espère que ça continuera!  
  
**Kalysha:** Tu as raison: rien ne sert de se presser, il faut faire des chapitres soignés *s'incline sous les applaudissements saluant cette rime déplorable* Merci beaucoup de m'avoir expliqué pourquoi tu appréciais cette fic! ^^ J'espère ne pas perdre cette originalité! J'aime beaucoup recevoir tes reviews, parce qu'elles sont très intéressantes! Voilà la suite Nous allons découvrir où Zora est tombée!  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA_**_: Chapitre spécialement dédié à **Anonymoua** (pour sa fidélité à toutes mes fics!!) et à **Lexyann** et **Kalysha** (qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce qu'elles trouvaient de particulier à ma fic.)  
Ce chapitre arrive rapidement parce qu'il n'est pas très conséquent mais je pense que vous êtes curieux de savoir où Zora est tombée! ^^_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 4: Où suis-je?**  
  
  
  
  
Zora tomba lourdement sur le sol, sur ses propres bagages. Elle eut vaguement conscience d'une exclamation de stupeur et de raclements de chaise, mais elle était trop assommée pour y faire vraiment attention. Elle sentit qu'on la retournait, et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle distinguait quelque chose de brillant.  
  
  
  
- Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle?  
  
  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux autant qu'elle put, et peu à peu le flou disparut. Au-dessus d'elle était penché un très vieil homme avec une barbe et des cheveux blancs, qui lui descendaient jusqu'à En fait, comme il était agenouillé près d'elle, elle n'en savait trop rien, mais en tout cas, ils balayaient le plancher. Deux yeux d'un bleu clair brillaient derrière des lunettes dorées en demi-lune et la considéraient avec stupeur et inquiétude.  
  
  
  
- Mademoiselle?  
  
- Où suis-je? murmura Zora.  
  
- Eh bien, vous êtes à  
  
  
  
Mais elle n'entendit pas où elle était, car elle perdit instantanément connaissance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien, et qu'elle reposait paisiblement dans un lit aux draps de lin blanc. Il y avait d'autres lits semblables, et la pièce était grande et étrange comme dans une salle de cathédrale, avec des murs de pierre, un plafond très haut Cet endroit lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi?  
  
Des pas retentirent, et une femme se précipita à son chevet, un flacon à la main.  
  
  
  
- Ne vous levez pas! ordonna-t-elle avant de verser le contenu du flacon dans un gobelet et de le tendre à Zora. Buvez!  
  
  
  
Zora prit le gobelet, mais examina avec circonspection la mixture rosée qui s'y trouvait.  
  
  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
- Potion Reconstituante, répondit l'infirmière. Permet de faire le plein d'énergie et de magie. Allons, avalez-moi ça!  
  
  
  
Mais Zora n'avala pas, au contraire, elle faillit laisser tomber le gobelet. Elle posa des yeux ronds sur la femme.  
  
  
  
- J'ai dû mal entendre, dit-elle. J'ai cru que vous aviez dit que cette "potion" permettait de "refaire le plein de magie".  
  
- Vous avez parfaitement entendu, je ne vois pas ce qui vous étonne! répliqua l'infirmière sur le ton de l'évidence.  
  
- Mais enfin je Voyons La magie n'existe pas.  
  
  
  
Et-ce que quelqu'un lui faisait une farce gigantesque? L'infirmière semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.  
  
  
  
- Grands dieux! s'écria-t-elle. Etes-vous une Moldue?  
  
- Une Quoi, pardon? Que  
  
- Dieu du ciel!!  
  
  
  
A sa plus grande stupeur, l'infirmière commença à courir vers ce qu'elle supposait être la sortie, se ravisa, revint auprès d'elle, la força à boire la Potion, et repartit en lui criant de ne surtout pas bouger.  
  
Zora, ayant bu la potion, se sentit peu à peu merveilleusement en forme, débordante d'énergie. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce médicament.  
  
Que s'était-il passé lors de cet orage? Pourquoi avait-elle atterri ici, et surtout où était-elle? Pourquoi cet endroit lui était-il si familier, ainsi que le vieil homme qu'elle avait vu précédemment?  
  
Zora baissa les yeux, et s'aperçut qu'on avait laissé ses sacs à côté de son lit.  
  
Tout à coup, elle comprit ce que cet endroit lui rappelait.  
  
L'infirmerie de Poudlard.  
  
  
  
- Refaire le plein de magie? murmura Zora, effarée.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, se demandant ce qu'on lui voulait, et pourquoi McGonagall était venu le chercher avec cet air affligé qui ne lui correspondait pas.  
  
  
  
- Entrez!  
  
  
  
Harry obéit et referma la porte derrière lui. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, plus vieux que jamais, et lui lança un vague regard désorienté. Décidément, ils étaient tous bizarres, aujourd'hui.  
  
  
  
- Bonjour, Harry. Assieds-toi, assieds-toi J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.  
  
  
  
Le cur serré, de plus en plus inquiet, Harry prit une chaise.  
  
  
  
- A propos de Voldemort, professeur? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Voldemort? répéta Dumbledore, s'animant enfin. Oh non, pas vraiment.  
  
  
  
Harry respira profondément, soulagé.  
  
  
  
- Tes pouvoirs ont disparu.  
  
  
  
Il sursauta. Que?  
  
  
  
- Pardon?? Mais  
  
- Tes pouvoirs conservés dans le Département des Mystères, expliqua Dumbledore. Ils ont disparu.  
  
- Mais je croyais qu'aucune force  
  
- Aucune force de ce monde, Harry, soupira Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être clair, pour une fois? Le directeur sembla lire dans ses pensées, et se montra plus explicite.  
  
  
  
- Nous avons désormais la preuve que les mondes parallèles ne sont pas une simple légende. Ils existent réellement. Une jeune fille vivant dans un de ces mondes, Miss Kidman, était un peu particulière, apparemment. En d'autres termes, si elle avait vécu dans un monde où la magie existe Par exemple ce monde-ci Elle serait devenue une grande sorcière. Comprends-tu? Mais de son monde, elle croyait fermement à la magie. C'était son unique espoir. Remarque que je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance, mais je suppose que c'est ce qui s'est passé Elle a invoqué tes pouvoirs. Et je suis navré de te dire que notre Ministre de la Magie les a vus s'envoler de leur pièce droit vers le ciel.  
  
- Je Ils sont perdus, dans ce cas?  
  
  
  
Dumbledore le regarda pensivement.  
  
  
  
- Non. Il y a fort à parier qu'elle les a absorbés. Dans ce cas, tu pourras les récupérer. L'échange de pouvoirs est possible entre les sorciers, même si c'est un savoir perdu de nos jours.  
  
- Mais si elle est d'un autre monde  
  
- Nous avons essayé de la ramener. Malheureusement Cornelius a fait une fausse manuvre, dirons-nous.  
  
- Et?  
  
- Et cette pauvre jeune fille, déjà probablement arrachée à ses parents, et à tout ce qu'elle aimait, se retrouve perdue quelque part dans l'espace-temps. Nous n'avons pour l'instant pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve.  
  
- Comment  
  
- Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour être identifiée dans le monde et la période où elle se trouve actuellement. La plume de Poudlard est focalisée sur sa recherche.  
  
- Quelle plume de Poudlard?  
  
- Celle qui répertorie tous les nouveaux-nés sorciers, et nous permet de n'oublier personne. Mais elle a également d'autres propriétés. Quand elle sait ce qu'elle doit chercher, elle le trouve généralement. En ce moment précis, elle cherche Miss Kidman. Quand nous l'aurons trouvée, nous devrons attendre le moment propice pour tenter à nouveau de la ramener parmi nous. Mais, Harry, tu ne dois parler de cela à personne pour l'instant, pas même à Miss Granger et Mr Weasley. Si Voldemort venait à apprendre que tu es dépourvu de tes pouvoirs  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- C'est impossible, répétait Zora. Je vous assure que je viens aussi de Grande-Bretagne, et la magie n'existe pas là-bas!   
  
- Ecoutez, Miss?  
  
- Zora Kidman.  
  
  
  
Le vieil homme sursauta violemment et la dévisagea avec intensité.  
  
  
  
- Miss Zora Kidman?! s'écria-t-il.  
  
  
  
Zora resta interdite, mal à l'aise sous ce regard insistant. Il secoua la tête avec lassitude.  
  
  
  
- Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt? murmura-t-il.  
  
- Ecoutez, je ne comprends pas, intervint Zora, légèrement agacée par ce comportement nébuleux. Vous rendre compte de quoi?  
  
  
  
L'homme croisa lentement les doigts, un air pensif et troublé sur le visage.  
  
  
  
- Miss Kidman, vous avez été élève ici, expliqua-t-il. A Poudlard.  
  
  
  
Zora se passa une main sur le front, fatiguée.  
  
  
  
- Poudlard n'existe pas, soupira-t-elle en essayant de rester patiente. Ce n'est qu'une création d'auteur. J'ai lu ces livres. Je n'ai pas pu être élève ici.  
  
- Poudlard existe, et vous le verrez dès que vous pourrez sortir de l'infirmerie, affirma vigoureusement le vieil homme. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, Directeur, et je puis faire n'importe quel tour de magie pour vous convaincre.  
  
  
  
Sans se lever, il sortit une baguette de bois de sa poche et la pointa vers le lit voisin. Une seconde plus tard, un canapé rouge l'avait remplacé. Dumbledore redonna sa forme originelle au meuble et se retourna vers une Zora aux yeux immenses et effrayés.  
  
  
  
- Je me souviens de vous, Miss Kidman, assura-t-il avec douceur. Vous êtes arrivée à Poudlard en Juillet 1997. Vous avez rejoints les septième année. Je sais ce que vous avez vécu depuis, et je sais ce que vous allez vivre à présent. Je vous connais, Miss Kidman. Mais vous avez une quarantaine d'années désormais, et vous avez changé de nom.  
  
  
  
Zora essaya de surmonter le choc de ces révélations pour assembler les pièces du puzzle et comprendre enfin.  
  
  
  
- En quelle année sommes-nous, professeur?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- 2020.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Franchement, **qui** s'y attendait?? Hum? Je suis désolée pour tous les fans des Maraudeurs qui auraient tellement voulu que Zora soit envoyée dans le Passé! J'avoue qu'au tout début, quand cette fic a commencé à germer dans mon esprit, j'avais pensé à cela. Mais il y avait des difficultés. Tout d'abord, c'est vu, revu, et rerevu. Pour une raison étrange, ça ne collait pas avec l'histoire. Et puis il y a une autre raison que je vous expliquerai dans le prochain chapitre. C'est donc ma première fic sans les Maraudeurs! *n'en revient pas elle-même*  
J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus! *sourire d'excuse*  
Bon allez, vous avez quand même droit à vos bonbons! *distribue des bonbons virtuels à tout le monde pour se faire pardonner*  
Je précise que je pars du principe que Harry a quinze ans en 1995.  
S'il vous plaît, épargnez-moi les Beuglantes et menaces de mort diverses! ^^  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	5. La Répartition

  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les CINQ tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient!  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Lunae**: Oui, tu trouves que j'innove? J'espère que ça continuera comme ça! ^^ Merci!  
  
**Anonymoua:** Ben ouais, un chap qui t'est dédié, lol! Alors, je t'ai bluffé, hein?? Lol! *contente de moi* Pour l'action, peut-être pas dans le Futur La pauvre pitite Zora va avoir un sacré mal de tête, déjà, pas la peine d'en rajouter! ^^ Mais à l'époque de Harry, ça c'est sûr! Peut-être même que je vais essayer d'introduire du Quidditch dès qu'elle sera dans le Présent Enfin, dans le Passé pour elle! Ouh là, je m'y perds déjà, lol! Pour la romance Tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chap! Zora n'est pas exactement une Moldue Enfin, Dumbledore nous expliquera tout ça quand Zora sera à l'époque de Harry. Gros bisous!  
  
**Marie-Po-Fine:** Merci beaucoup! Aujourd'hui, Répartition de la pitite Zora! ^^  
  
**Shinia Marina:** Ah Ma grande trouille est bien de perdre cette originalité Enfin, on verra! Pour l'instant, ça continue dans le même esprit. Merci beaucoup!  
  
**Lexyann:** Spécial? Lol! Franchement, on a déjà vu tellement de fics dans le passé, je voulais changer un peu Et puis je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir vraiment décidé, en fait, c'est venu tout seul! ^^ Par contre, ce paradoxe temporel va donner un sacré mal de crâne à Zora (et à moi aussi! é_è) Ils t'ont plus mes bonbons? Lol! Pour Mumus Je pense qu'il fera une apparition mais dans loooooooongtemps! *consulte ses notes* Je ne sais pas encore quel rôle il tiendra! En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements!  
  
**Nina5:** OK, on reprend, lol! Zora était dans un monde parallèle à celui de HP. Un monde comme celui dans lequel nous vivons, un monde où les aventures de HP sont un best-seller hyper connu. Ça va? Et elle croit à la magie. elle invoque 'les pouvoirs tenus cachés' Pas de bol, il s'agit de ceux de Harry, qui arrivent à toute vitesse. Elle les a absorbés. Tu suis toujours? Il est capital que Harry retrouve ses pouvoirs, alors Dumbledore essaie de ramener Zora dans leur monde à eux. Mais cet abruti de Cornelius Fudge fait une bourde, et Zora se retrouve propulsée dans la mauvaise époque. C'est-à-dire dans le Futur de Harry, quand il a quarante ans! Bon, c'est compliqué, j'espère que tu comprends!! Passons à l'autre problème. Respire un grand coup Voilà, allons-y! Dumbledore finira par réussir à rapatrier Zora dans la bonne époque Celle de Harry! Et elle y restera. Elle arrivera en 1997, et elle fera sa vie comme les autres. Ce qui fait qu'en 2020, elle a une quarantaine d'années. Il y a donc deux Zora à présent, tu comprends? Celle de 17 ans et celle de 40! Mais celle de 17 ans finira par partir et deviendra celle de 40 ans C'est très compliqué, je suis d'accord, mais c'est un paradoxe temporel (j'en ai déjà mal à la tête) Si tu ne comprends toujours pas, ne t'en fais pas, ça va venir au fur et à mesure! ^^  
  
**Angelina Johnson4:** Merci! ^^ *tout sourire* Tu trouves que Zora ressemble à HP en fille? Lol! Marrant, ça, je n'ai pas du tout fait exprès! Pourquoi, à ton avis? Enfin, je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera!  
  
**Missouistiti:** Je vous ai tous eus, hein? lol! Une rencontre entre les deux Zora? Hum, c'est bien possible! Peut-être même Plusieurs? Je n'en dis pas plus! ^^ Vous verrez plus tard!   
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ Merci à tous! Grâce à vous, "La faute" dépasse les 20 reviews! *émue aux larmes* J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer cette fic!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
_  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 5: La Répartition**  
  
  
  
  
  
Un rayon de soleil entra dans l'infirmerie et toucha le visage endormi de Zora. Elle grogna un peu avant de se réveiller et de se frotter les yeux. Il était un peu plus de six heures. Pourquoi ce satané soleil avait-il dû briller sur elle précisément?  
  
Soudain, elle se rappela à quel point ce jour était particulier, et se redressa brutalement. Aujourd'hui, elle serait répartie.  
  
Cela faisait à peu près une semaine qu'elle était là, Mme Pomfresh ayant insisté sur le fait que même si elle avait l'impression de se sentir bien, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était Samedi matin, et elle allait être répartie. Dans quelle maison irait-elle? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, Dumbledore n'avait rien voulu lui dire. De toute façon, elle ne serait dans cette maison que pour partager le dortoir et la salle commune. En ce qui concernait les cours, n'ayant aucune notion en matière de magie, elle ne pourrait pas travailler avec les autres. Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'elle avait des capacités magiques, mais c'était bien entendu loin d'être suffisant. Elle suivrait des cours particuliers, hormis pour certains cours moins importants où l'expérience était moins primordiale.  
  
Zora avait parlé à Dumbledore des livres de "Harry Potter", mais il s'était contenté de sourire mystérieusement. En tout cas, tout cela était comme un rêve exceptionnel. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être une sorcière, d'être propulsée dans ce monde magique.  
  
Il avait été convenu que Zora passerait pour une jeune sorcière venant d'Australie, qui avait été transférée à Poudlard à cause de la mort de sa tante et de son oncle, qui prenaient soin d'elle depuis la mort de ses parents. Après tout, elle était bel et bien orpheline. Zora s'était étonnée qu'elle doive raconter cette histoire, mais le professeur Dumbledore lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne devait pas changer le futur sous peine de modifier aussi le passé et de créer le chaos. Elle devait également éviter de faire une quelconque allusion à toute information contenue dans "Harry Potter".  
  
Quant au problème de son retour dans son monde, Zora n'avait pas obtenu de réponses.  
  
Durant sa semaine de convalescence, le professeur McGonagall l'avait emmenée au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures. Zora s'était un millier de fois bénie d'avoir eu l'idée d'emporter tout son argent. Le coffre numéro 842 avait été mis à sa disposition, et elle avait convertit tout son argent en Gallions, Mornilles et Noises avant de confier sa clé à Dumbledore, par prudence. Elle disposait également à présent d'une jolie baguette magique devant laquelle elle était en admiration perpétuelle. Crin de licorne, Bois de rose, 26 centimètres.  
  
Zora se leva juste au moment où Mme Pomfresh arrivait.  
  
  
  
- Décidément, Miss Kidman, nous ne restez pas en place! gronda l'infirmière.  
  
  
  
Elle l'escorta jusqu'à la salle de bains la plus proche. Zora resta un moment devant la glace, regardant sa nouvelle apparence. Elle avait gardé une silhouette très mince, mais ses yeux étaient à présent d'un vert transparent, et ses cheveux parfaitement lisses et châtain doré. Dumbledore avait souri en disant simplement que personne ne devait la voir comme elle était réellement. Elle pressentait qu'il y avait plus de choses qu'il ne disait.   
  
Et Zora Kidman serait dorénavant Zora Lane.  
  
  
  
- Vous pouviez vous habiller comme vous le vouliez, dit l'infirmière en la voyant ressortir vêtue de son uniforme. Les jours de congé, c'est autorisé.  
  
  
  
Zora alla donc se changer sans dire un mot.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall vint ensuite la chercher. La panique montait à une vitesse folle.  
  
  
  
- Miss Kidman! Etes-vous prête? Nous devons absolument y aller tout de suite. Ne vous préoccupez pas de vos bagages, un elfe de maison s'en chargera. Cessez de vous tordre les mains, je vous en prie!  
  
  
  
Zora avait la nausée, et évoluer le long des couloirs interminables, et emprunter des détours, et encore des détours, lui donnaient vraiment envie de vomir. Elles descendirent un dernier escalier de marbre, et arrivèrent dans un Hall assez impressionnant. Zora était figée sur place, quand quelque chose éclata sur sa tête, et une eau glaciale ruissela sur elle.  
  
  
  
- PEEVES!  
  
  
  
Il ne manquait plus que ça. Zora, aveuglée par ses cheveux trempés, entendit McGonagall hurler après l'esprit frappeur, qui caqueta avant de s'enfuir. D'un coup de baguette, le professeur de Métamorphose la sécha.  
  
  
  
- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Ce n'est que Peeves.  
  
  
  
C'était beaucoup trop pour Zora, en tout cas.  
  
  
  
- Ne faites pas cette tête! Arrangez-vous un peu Soyez présentable, enfin! Bon, allons-y. Et je vous en prie, cessez de vous tordre les mains!!  
  
  
  
Zora essaya d'obéir à tout ça, et suivit McGonagall jusqu'aux doubles portes, qui s'ouvrirent soudain dans un grand fracas. Toutefois, ce bruit était bien plus agréable que le silence de mort qui s'abattit sur la pièce, puis les chuchotements qui parcoururent l'ensemble des élèves tandis que Zora avançait machinalement, s'efforçant de regarder droit devant elle, sans tourner la tête ni à droite ni à gauche.  
  
Le vieux Choixpeau posé sur le tabouret, devant la table des professeurs, lui faisait affreusement peur. Comme dans un cauchemar, Zora s'assit, et le mit sur sa tête dès que Dumbledore eut fini de dire quelques mots auxquels elle ne prêta aucune attention, attendant d'entendre la petite voix, qui ne tarda pas.  
  
  
  
" Ooooh Une demoiselle originaire d'un autre monde, mmm? Bien Pas de doute avec toi "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- SERDAIGLE!  
  
  
  
Bien plus légère, Zora fila s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles, qui l'accueillirent avec de grands sourires, sous les applaudissements.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tout en s'efforçant de sourire malgré sa tête douloureuse, Zora fit la connaissance des autres Serdaigles de sixième année qui étaient à proximité: Ashley Markfield, Nathan Plaser, Ellen Fitt, Olivia Harty, Martin Fernandez et Ray Clearwater.  
  
Dumbledore avait vraisemblablement demandé aux élèves de ne pas la harceler de questions, et Zora en fut reconnaissante. Elle était bien assez perturbée comme ça.  
  
Elle regarda vers sa droite. En face, un jeune homme blond attira son attention. Il lui était étrangement familier Il dut sentir son regard sur lui, car il leva la tête de son assiette, et lui sourit. Il avait les traits très doux.  
  
  
  
- Bonjour, dit-il gentiment. Je m'appelle Rufus. Je suis un des Préfets-en-Chef.  
  
- Donc Tu es en septième année  
  
- Voilà, dit-il en souriant encore.Tu as de la chance, tu n'as pas d'examens importants cette année. Nous, nous avons les ASPICs, soupira-t-il.  
  
- Je suis très en retard, répondit simplement Zora en lui rendant son sourire. Un examen même peu important sera très difficile pour moi.  
  
- Oh, tu t'en sortiras, assura-t-il. Si tu as un problème, tu peux toujours me demander. Je serai ravi de t'aider.  
  
  
  
Zora en fut inexplicablement touchée.  
  
  
  
- Merci, dit-elle sincèrement. Mais je suppose que tu seras très occupé avec tes révisions, et je  
  
  
  
Rufus se mit à rire doucement.  
  
  
  
- Ça ne me dérangera pas, je t'assure! On dirait moi Et sais-tu, ajouta-t-il, ma mère s'appelle Zora aussi.  
  
  
  
Zora eut un mal terrible à rester impassible.  
  
  
  
- Vrai Vraiment? fit-elle en tentant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.  
  
  
  
"C'est mon fils, songea-t-elle soudain. C'est mon fils. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a l'air si familier. Je suis en train de parler à mon fils qui s'appelle Rufus et a un an de plus que moi, et dont je ne connais même pas le père."  
  
  
  
- Et Quel est ton nom de famille? se força-t-elle à demander.  
  
  
  
Le sourire de Rufus s'effaça très légèrement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Malefoy.  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
_  
  
Oh. Mon. Dieu. Désolée, le nom s'est profilé tout seul sous mes doigts. Mais ça peut être intéressant, non? Et puis je ne ferai pas une romance à l'eau de rose avec un Drago tout gentil, oh non! Enfin bon, vous m'avez suivi dans cette histoire insensée, alors je ne pense pas que ça vous décourage trop! ^^  
Eh oui, Zora est une Serdaigle! C'est autre raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas faite à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Vu qu'ils n'auraient pas été dans la même maison Difficile de leur donner une dimension intéressante.  
Zora et Malefoy!! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?!?!  
Etes-vous furieux après moi? J'espère que non! ^^  
Bisous à tous!  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
_  
  
  
  
  



	6. A jamais dans ce monde

  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les CINQ tomes de "Harry Potter", pas forcément dans leur intégralité.  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas est à moi, et toc! Quant au reste, ce n'est que la propriété de JKR, prière donc de ne pas me poursuivre.  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews (vous êtes merveilleux!!!)**  
  
**Kalysha(x2)**: Eh oui, un chap qui t'était dédié, lol! Après tout, quand je repère des gens qui me reviewent souvent et donc les commentaires sont sympathiques et intéressants, j'ai envie de les remercier plus particulièrement, donc voilà! Bon, je vois que mes bonbons ont plu, lol! Quand j'atteindrai 50 reviews (on peut toujours rêver) tout le monde aura droit à une nouvelle distribution! ^^ Bon, je suis contente que l'époque te convienne, en fin de compte C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire sans rapport avec les Maraudeurs, ça me fait tout drôle, mais bon, il faut bien changer de temps en temps, sinon c'est affreusement ennuyeux! Perso, je trouve aussi que Drago Malefoy est très intéressant car assez complexe, mais au départ je ne pensais pas du tout le caser avec ma pitite Zora. Des fois, je me demande si j'ai vraiment un contrôle total sur cette histoire! Je réalise avec effroi l'ampleur du paradoxe temporel que je viens de mettre en place et je ne suis pas du tout rassurée. C'est affreusement compliqué, et j'ai bien peur de ne rien y comprendre moi-même Enfin bon, comme ça, je n'aurai pas de difficultés à vous montrer à quel point Zora est perdue, lol! Eh oui, l'école reprend bouhouhou! Enfin bon, moi j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi (même si je dois commencer à réviser dès maintenant pour ne pas être trop paumée avec mes premiers cours) Bon, voilà une autre rencontre dans cette fic  
  
**Dodie-ange:** Oui, jusque là le dernier mot maintenait un certain suspense *très contente d'elle* Mais je ne pense pas que ça continue comme ça par la suite, malheureusement C'est juste que ça correspondait avec le fil de l'histoire, et qu'il y avait plusieurs révélations assez importantes. Dans quelle galère j'ai embarqué Zora? Lol! C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me demander! Sans compter que je suis avec elle dans la galère, du coup! ^^  
  
**Missouistiti:** Oui, tu trouves que ça change? *saute de joie* J'ai mis du temps à décider avec qui Zora pourrait bien faire sa vie, et puis finalement le nom de Malefoy est venu tout seul Bien que je l'avais vigoureusement repoussé dès le début! *perplexe* Enfin bon Ras-le-bol de Harry qui tombe amoureux de la petite nouvelle. Oui, pareil pour Serdaigle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tous les petits nouveaux devraient débarquer à Gryffondor (ou Serpentard). Zora est une fille intelligente (son oncle et sa tante y ont veillé!) et depuis le début (là encore je ne sais pas trop pourquoi) je ne l'ai pas vue ailleurs qu'à Serdaigle! Donc voilà   
  
**Lexyann:** Rufus, non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'appeler comme ça, le pauvre garçon?! Lol! Oui, Zora/Drago tu trouves ça bien? *soulagée* A vrai dire, quand j'ai écrit que Rufus rappelait quelqu'un à Zora, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pensais que c'était ses propres attitudes et caractéristiques qu'elle voyait en lui *réfléchit à cette phrase très profonde* Mais c'est vrai qu'elle pouvait aussi reconnaître Malefoy! Ça serait peut-être plus logique. Bon, j'ai une affreuse nouvelle à t'apprendre *prend une figure tragique* Harry est mort. Voldemort l'a ligoté à une chaise le jour de ses dix-sept ans et lui a fait écouter des musiques de Walt Disney en boucle Il n'a pas supporté la torture OK, j'arrête de délirer, lol! (en plus, je n'ai rien contre les musiques de Walt Disney, il y en a des toutes mimi) Peut-être que Harry est marié. Peut-être qu'il est veuf. Peut-être qu'il est homo. Peut-être qu'il a adopté un petit Vietnamien. Seul l'avenir nous le dira! ^^ Pour Sirius, ben Il est mort BOUHOUHOU!!! Rendez-moi mon Sirius! Rendez-moi mon Sirius! Oups, pardon (je n'ai jamais autant déliré pour répondre à une review, désolée!) Quant à Remus Oh, je suis désolée de devoir te décevoir encore une fois, mais je ne crois pas qu'il aura des enfants Peut-être qu'il aura une copine, ça je n'en sais rien encore (de toutes façons, il n'apparaîtra vraisemblablement pas jusqu'à ce que Zora retourne à l'époque de Harry) Pourquoi Mumus n'aura-t-il pas d'enfants, pourquoi suis-je aussi cruelle? Parce que primo je le trouve un peu trop vieux (mauvaise excuse, je sais), mais surtout parce que dans ma tête, les enfants de loup-garous deviennent loup-garous à leur tour Et je pense que Remus aurait trop de noblesse pour coller un tel fardeau à son propre enfant (là, par contre, je suis vraiment sérieuse!) Voilà, voilà! ^^  
  
**Coccinelle-rouge13:** Le choc de sa vie, tu l'as dit, lol! Pauvre 'tite Zora! Et dire que c'est moi qui lui fait vivre autant de misères Je suis vraiment méchante, lol. Voilà la suite!  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ Vous êtes tous merveilleux Je suis toute zémue à chaque fois que je lis une de vos reviews Merci à tous! Zora fait une nouvelle rencontre dans ce chapitre et réalise un truc qu'elle aurait dû comprendre depuis un bout de temps à présent! (franchement, et ça se dit être une Serdaigle! Pffff)  
Autre chose: **ALLEZ LIRE "DESTINS PARALLELES" DE LEXYANN**! C'est une idée très très intéressante et originale, et un autre paradoxe temporel De plus elle écrit très bien.  
Bonne lecture!  
_  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 6: A jamais dans ce monde**  
  
  
  
  
  
- Wingardium Leviosa!  
  
  
La plume s'envola d'une dizaine de centimètres.  
  
  
- Très bien! Très bien! s'enthousiasmait le petit professeur Flitwick. Encore une dernière fois!  
  
  
Zora suivait ses cours dans une salle de classe vide. Elle répéta le sortilège, nota les devoirs que lui donnait le professeur, le salua, et partit déjeuner. C'était difficile de suivre des cours particuliers. Les professeurs n'avaient pas forcément le temps, alors elle devait faire énormément de travail personnel.   
  
Ne regardant pas où elle allait, Zora ne vit pas la personne qui sortait du croisement, et lui rentra dedans, l'envoyant au plancher.  
  
  
- Oh, désolée, vraiment! s'écria-t-elle en tendant la main pour aider la jeune fille à se relever. Je ne t'avais pas vue.  
  
  
La Gryffondor se remit sur ses jambes, lui adressant un sourire pétillant. L'insigne de Préfète-en-Chef était épinglé sur sa poitrine.  
  
  
- Ce n'est rien! assura-t-elle joyeusement. Plus de peur que de mal, tu vois! Tout va bien. Et puis, j'aurais pu faire attention aussi.  
  
  
La rouquine éclata d'un rire si communicatif que Zora ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis la fille lui tendit la main.  
  
  
- Enchantée, Zora, dit-elle. Je suis Suzy Weasley, Préfète-en-Chef. Est-ce que tout se passe bien pour toi? Tu t'habitues?  
  
- Oh oui, répondit Zora en se remettant rapidement de sa surprise. Merci. Je reviens d'un cours de Sortilèges.  
  
  
De qui cette Weasley était-elle la fille? Les grands yeux bruns ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup. Suzy eut une petite moue adorable.  
  
  
- Sortilèges? J'aime bien, mais je préfère la Métamorphose! Bien, excuse-moi, mais je dois faire ma ronde. Si McGonagall me pince en train de bavarder, ça va être ma fête! Bonne soirée!  
  
- Merci, toi aussi! répondit machinalement Zora en s'éloignant.  
  
  
Pour ce qu'elle en savait, aucun Weasley n'avait jamais été passionné de Métamorphose. En fait, le seul personnage aimant cela qu'elle connaissait était  
  
Hermione Granger?  
  
Rufus, qui faisait également sa ronde, lui adressa un signe amical de la main. Zora lui sourit, et sentit son cur se serrer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était son fils. Et pourtant Elle reconnaissait en lui des traits de caractère qu'elle possédait.   
  
Le pire était le père. Malefoy?! Impossible!! Et cependant, à sa connaissance, il n'existait qu'un Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Mais se retrouver mariée avec lui était une idée absurde. Elle le détestait dans les livres de "Harry Potter". Il était affreusement cruel et arrogant. Il y avait une erreur, il y avait forcément une erreur, pensait-elle de toutes ses forces. De plus, elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe, et lui tirait une telle fierté de son sang pur! Jamais rien de tout cela ne serait possible.  
  
Même si Rufus avait effectivement les yeux gris, légèrement teintés de bleu. Des yeux clairs, comme étaient décrits ceux de Malefoy dans les livres (livres que Zora avait dû soumettre à un Charme de Désillusion) Mais ils étaient d'un gris doux, un gris soyeux Rien à voir avec les yeux durs couleur d'acier que Malefoy possédait probablement.  
  
Tout en marchant pour retourner à la salle commune des Serdaigles, une idée soudaine frappa Zora de plein fouet. C'était tellement évident, et pourtant elle n'y avait jamais pensé! Si Rufus était là, si Zora s'était mariée, cela signifiait que  
  
Elle avait fait sa vie dans ce monde?! Elle n'avait jamais pu réintégrer le sien?! _(NDA: Sérieux, elle est longue à la détente!)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où se trouve le bureau de Dumbledore? demanda Zora, le souffle court, à ses camarades de classe.  
  
  
Ils levèrent les yeux de leurs livres de cours.  
  
  
- Tu devrais le savoir mieux que nous, remarqua Martin.  
  
  
Zora comprit aussitôt son erreur.  
  
  
- J'y suis déjà allée, c'est vrai, admit-elle, mais je suis incapable de me souvenir du chemin.  
  
  
Ellen fronça les sourcils avec suspicion.  
  
  
- Tu as pourtant une bonne mémoire, dit-elle.  
  
  
Pourquoi les Serdaigle devaient-ils tous êtres aussi logiques?? Zora avait l'impression de s'enfoncer davantage à chaque mot qu'elle disait. Elle n'était pas une bonne menteuse. Mais à son grand soulagement, quelqu'un vint à son secours.  
  
  
- C'est normal que tu te perdes, dit gentiment Ashley, tu n'es là que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. J'ai mis des mois à bien connaître le château!  
  
  
Zora lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Ray Clearwater, l'élève le plus intelligent de l'année, sembla soudain s'intéresser à la question. Il leva les yeux vers Zora.  
  
  
- J'ai déjà été appelé au bureau de Dumbledore en tant que Préfet, dit-il. Il faut  
  
- Moi aussi! répliqua vertement Ellen, en levant dignement le menton. Je suis parfaitement capable d'expliquer moi-même à Zora comment s'y rendre!  
  
- Eh bien, qu'attends-tu, dans ce cas? s'écria-t-il, incrédule. Cela fait dix minutes qu'elle essaie de savoir, et tu n'as fait que la questionner!  
  
- Je n'ai fait qu'une simple remarque! se récria Ellen, les lèvres de plus en plus pincées.  
  
- Très bien! trancha Ray en roulant des yeux exaspérés. Alors explique-lui, maintenant, avant que le jour ne se lève!  
  
- Très drôle. Zora, commença Ellen en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui en avait désormais vraiment assez, tu dois sortir de cette salle, tourner à droite, descendre l'escalier, prendre à gauche, passer un croisement, tourner à droite au deuxième, et  
  
- Est-ce que ce n'est pas le chemin pour se rendre dans le Grand Hall? s'étonna timidement Zora.  
  
- Exactement! répondit Ellen.  
  
- Pourquoi la fais-tu descendre jusqu'au Grand Hall? s'exclama Ray. Il faudra ensuite qu'elle remonte!  
  
- C'est pour être sûr qu'elle ne se perdra pas, répliqua Ellen en plissant le nez. Mais puisque tu es si fort, vas-y, explique-lui! Si elle se perd, je refuse toute responsabilité.  
  
  
Ray soupira, et se tourna vers Zora avec une certaine lassitude.  
  
  
- Il faut juste que tu ailles au deuxième étage, Zora, dit-il. Tu passes devant les toilettes pour filles, tu sais? Celle où il y a cette pleureuse de Mimi Geignarde, tu tournes à gauche, et il y a une gargouille de pierre au beau milieu d'un couloir vide. C'est l'entrée.  
  
- Merci, soupira Zora, soulagée d'avoir enfin pu avoir son renseignement, avant de sortir pour se précipiter au deuxième étage.  
  
  
Ce ne fut qu'une fois parvenue devant la gargouille de pierre que Zora réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il s'agissait probablement d'un nom de friandise, comme tous tous les livres de "Harry Potter", mais elle n'en connaissait que très peu, et elle se voyait mal énumérer des tas de noms Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle trouve le bon.  
  
Résignée, Zora s'éloigna de la gargouille obstinée et revint lentement sur ses pas.  
  
  
- Miss Kidman?  
  
  
Zora sursauta et fit volte-face, pour voir Dumbledore devant la gargouille.  
  
  
- Professeur! s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée. Je vous cherchais. Je  
  
- Allons dans mon bureau, dans ce cas, proposa-t-il gentiment. Patacitrouille!  
  
  
La gargouille coulissa docilement tandis que Zora enregistrait mentalement le mot de passe. Elle rejoignit Dumbledore sur l'escalier en colimaçon juste avant qu'il ne se mette à tourner sur lui-même pour les amener devant une grande porte de chêne. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser passer.  
  
Zora entra, et resta bouche bée, émerveillée devant tous les objets étranges et les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Elle sursauta et rougit en prenant conscience de l'expression amusée de Dumbledore.  
  
  
- Asseyez-vous, Miss Kidman, dit-il en prenant lui-même place à son bureau. Comment se passe votre séjour?  
  
  
Zora baissa les yeux, comme si ses ongles étaient particulièrement fascinants.  
  
  
- Eh bien Justement. J'ai rencontré le Préfet-en-Chef, murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Ah. Rufus Malefoy?  
  
- Oui, répondit Zora, de plus en plus embarrassée. Et il m'a dit que Enfin C'est mon fils, n'est-ce pas? s'écria-t-elle brusquement en relevant la tête.  
  
- C'est votre fils, affirma Dumbledore avec sérieux.  
  
  
Zora déglutit péniblement. Faisait-il exprès de la laisser s'empêtrer dans ses phrases et dans ses idées sans lui venir en aide? Il devait pourtant bien comprendre ce qui la tracassait.  
  
  
- Est-ce que je suis mariée avec Drago Malefoy? gémit-elle lamentablement. Je veux dire: au moment où nous parlons?  
  
- Vous formez un couple admirable, sourit Dumbledore.  
  
  
Il venait à Zora comme des envies de lui tirer violemment sur la barbe pour lui arracher ce sourire. Ce qui serait bien la dernière des choses à faire.  
  
  
- Donc, je serai à jamais coincée dans ce monde?  
  
  
Le sourire de Dumbledore s'effaça instantanément. Il la regarda avec gravité.  
  
  
- Je suis navré, Miss Kidman, mais oui. Et je dois m'excuser car  
  
  
Il s'interrompit, Zora suspendue à ses lèvres, et soupira avant de secouer la tête.  
  
  
- Vous apprendrez tout cela, dit-il.  
  
  
Zora savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister.  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
_Eh oui, Zora ne sait toujours pas comment elle est arrivée dans ce monde Elle ne sait même pas encore pourquoi! Tssss  
Pas super ce chapitre, hein? Moi, je ne l'aime pas trop. Enfin bon il faut bien qu'elle ait le temps de rencontrer euh certaines personnes! ^^  
J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les Ron/Hermione! Ce n'est pas que j'en sois folle, mais franchement je les vois trop bien ensemble, en train de se chamailler à tout bout de champ J'ai juste l'impression que ça correspond, mais si vous n'êtes pas de mon avis, dites-le, j'aimerais connaître votre opinion là-dessus (ou comment demander des reviews sans en avoir l'air! ^^)  
Bisous à tous!  
  
  
**Kinou**  
_  
  
  
  
  



	7. Dans la famille Malefoy, je demande

  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les **CINQ** tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Il y a trop de trucs à JKR là-dedans pour que je touche de l'argent, inutile de me poursuivre, merci.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Angelina johnson4:** Oui, tu es d'accord avec moi pour le Ron/Hermione? Super, merci! ^^ Tu seras peut-être moins d'accord pour le couple de ce chapitre J'avoue que c'était une solution de facilité. Merci pour tes encouragements!  
  
**Coccinelle-rouge13**: Coucou! Oui, des fois il faut mieux éviter de mentir, parce que ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses, lol! Enfin bon, 'tite Zora s'en est sortie. L'amour c'est toujours beau, tu trouves? ^^ Oui, c'est vrai Même si des fois je trouve ça un peu trop dégoulinant. Ça me soulage que ce chap t'ait plu, j'étais un peu inquiète en le postant, je ne le trouvais pas super. Ellen est un perso qui m'est cher, lol! Une sorte de remix de Percy, en quelque sorte. Y a toujours un rabat-joie quelque part, de toutes façons, quelqu'un qui veut absolument montrer sa science et assommer les autres avec des sermons interminables. Je déteste ce genre! ^^  
  
**Kalysha:** Oh, tu n'as plus de forfait? é_è j'espère que tu en auras bientôt!! Z'adore tes reviews, moi!! Dumbledore ne veut pas trop en dire à Zora parce qu'il n'a pas la conscience tranquille Mais vous, vous êtes au courant, de toutes façons. Zora en saura plus d'ici quelques chapitres. Pour ce qui est de la Weasley, elle jouera un rôle, en quelque sorte, puisqu'elle va permettre à Zora de rencontrer d'autres personnes, je n'en dis pas plus. Et puis c'est un perso que j'avais envie de créer, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je l'imagine très pétillante, pleine d'entrain, elle me plaît bien, quoi! *rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle encense ses propres créations* Hum. Oui, bon. J'espère que tu auras un nouveau forfait pour pouvoir venir me reviewer bientôt!! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, je crois que j'aurais déjà abandonné sans toutes les reviews que vous m'envoyez, parce que ce paradoxe temporel est un vrai casse-tête!  
  
**Missouistiti**: Merci de continuer à lire cette fic bien que tu n'aimes pas les Ron/Hermione! ^^ C'est un grand compliment pour moi. Je peux te rassurer tout de suite en t'assurant que je ne parlerai quasiment pas de ce couple, n'en étant moi-même pas très fan (cependant, j'ai lu des fics très bien écrites sur ce couple, notamment par Ange et Fred&George.) Je me limiterai au strict minimum. Mais comme je l'ai expliqué à la fin du chap précédent, j'ai décidé de coller ces deux là ensemble parce que pour une raison obscure, j'ai l'impression que ça colle avec les bouquins de HP. Tant pis pour moi si je suis à côté de la plaque! ^^   
Pour ce qui est du problème de Zora Aaaargh! C'est compliqué, et je crois bien que je n'y comprends rien! ^^ Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis lancée dans un paradoxe temporel?! *pleure sur son sort* Bon, Zora débarque en 2020 avant d'arriver définitivement en 1997. A partir de là, elle fait sa vie Jusqu'en 2020. Et là, elle rencontre sa version ado, ce qui est logique puisque c'est elle-même Ou du moins celle qu'elle était. (Oh, flûte! è_é) Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit vraiment dédoublée ou divisée, tu sais. Plutôt qu'elle se voit elle-même. En tout cas, elle n'a pas pu arrivée divisée, puisque la Zora adulte est déjà là depuis des années.   
Pour le lien de la fic dont j'ai parlé, je vais le mettre dans une note ci-dessous.  
  
**Anonymoua:** Et oui, elle en a mis du temps pour comprendre! ^^ Pffff Et elle est censée être intelligente! Enfin bon, je ne vais pas lui jeter la pierre parce que je ne sais pas trop comment je réagirais à sa place. Je suppose que quand on débarque Je veux dire SI on débarquait dans un autre monde, etc, c'est tellement insensé qu'on ne considérerait ça que comme un rêve qui va prendre fin d'un instant à l'autre. Je pense qu'elle s'attendait plus ou moins à se réveiller tôt ou tard dans son monde à elle (ou comment analyser un perso qu'on a soi-même inventé!)   
Contente que tu n'aies rien contre les Ron/Hermione! De toutes façons, comme je le disais plus haut à missouistiti, j'en parlerai à peine. Je veux me focaliser entièrement sur le Drago/Zora (ce qui promet d'être difficile très difficile, mais je ne peux pas me plaindre, vu que je me suis compliqué la vie toute seule! é_è) Merci pour ta confiance, en tout cas, je vais essayer de ne pas devenir imbuvable, lol! ^^   
Oui, Ellen est super chiante (elle, elle est vraiment imbuvable!! mdr) Ray est plus cool, dommage que je n'aie pas trouvé l'occasion de le développer davantage par la suite. Mon problème est que quand je crée un perso, je lui colle tout de suite tout une personnalité, un caractère bien particulier Mais souvent je ne peux pas en parler comme je le voudrais (Ainsi, chaque élève de la classe de Zora est parfaitement clair et développé dans ma tête. Il faut dire que pour la plupart, je les ai mis dans une fic que j'ai un peu écrite, pour moi toute seule! ^^ A l'époque des Maraudeurs, plus exactement)   
Ça se voit que tu ne m'as jamais vue en vacances, lol! Je suis épouvantable, je grogne, je veux rentrer chez moi, mes livres me manquent, mon ordi me manque, rien ne va, et en plus (comble des malheurs) il y a des moustiques partout, et gna gna gna, et gna gna gna! Je suis surprise que mes parents ne m'aient jamais abandonnée sur une aire d'autoroute (c'est une grande preuve d'amour, je crois! ^^)   
Dumbledore mystérieux? Ben, comme tu le dis, je n'ai pas l'intention de tout déballer maintenant, et puis en plus, j'ai l'impression que plus mystérieux que lui, tu meurs! Il est toujours du genre Je-sais-quelque-chose-de-capital-mais-je-ne-vous-dirai-rien. Il m'énerve un peu, pour tout dire (je l'aime bien quand même!) Je crois que dans cette fic, il ne sera pas irréprochable, pas aussi noble que JKR nous le fait.   
Mdr, j'imagine ma 'tite Anonymoua en train d'agiter des pompons!! ^^ Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas les jupes et les robes? Lol! Bon, allez, gros bisous et bonne lecture!  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ Je fais une nouvelle fois toutes mes excuses à ceux qui détestent les Ron/Hermione! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, pour moi c'est comme ça! ^^  
De plus, j'inaugure un petit coin Pub juste en dessous, parce que quand j'aime des fics, j'ai envie de les partager avec tout le monde!!_  
  
  
  
  
**Pub**: "Destins Parallèles" de **Lexyann** (id:1350970) C'est un paradoxe temporel très original, déroutant, et très bien mené. Lexyann écrit très bien, selon moi.  
Pour les amateurs de Ron/Hermione, s'il y en a, il y a les fics d'**Ange** (attention elles sont classées R): "Philtre d'amour" (id:1189745) et "Comment le sexe peut tout changer" (id: 1287068).   
Il y a également une adorable fic de **Fred et George**, intitulée "Pourquoi?" (id:1492103). Je suis sûre que même ceux qui détestent les Ron/Hermione seront attendris par cette fic, très tendre et très drôle.   
De toutes façons, selon moi, c'est mieux d'essayer de lire un peu de tout, même si le couple ne nous plaît a priori pas trop, car sinon on peut passer à côté de vrais talents, et ce serait très dommage. Enfin, c'est mon opinion personnelle, rien de plus! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 7: Dans la famille Malefoy, je demande**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Tout le monde debout! Vous allez être en retard, cria une voix autoritaire.  
  
- Ellen grogna Olivia. Tu nous embêtes, laisse-nous dormir  
  
  
  
Zora se redressa, et se frotta les yeux. Elle était de tout cur de l'avis d'Olivia, elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait tout juste de s'endormir. Ellen prit un air scandalisé.  
  
  
  
- Nous avons cours, je vous signale! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Tu n'as aucune chance de passer en septième année si tu ne travailles pas.  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ellen, intervint gentiment Ashley en apparaissant enfin. Olivia travaille, elle a de très bonnes notes. Et il n'est même pas sept heures!  
  
  
  
Olivia grogna davantage, et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller. Zora, remarquant qu'Ellen devenait si rouge que la fumée menaçait de lui sortir par les oreilles, se saisit de vêtements propres et alla se réfugier dans la salle de bains.  
  
Olivia et Ellen se livraient une guerre perpétuelle. Elles étaient toutes les deux de vraies Serdaigles, intelligentes et travailleuses, mais d'une façon bien différente. Ellen était une maniaque des règlements et considérait tout divertissement comme un danger qu'il fallait vite supprimer. Elle portait son insigne de Préfète avec un grand orgueil. Olivia était plus détendue, et les ordres et les restrictions imposés par Ellen lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Quant à Ashley, elle était d'une douceur et d'une patience infinie, et ne se disputait jamais avec personne.  
  
Quant Zora put s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle avait très mal à la tête: Olivia et Ellen n'avaient pas cessé de s'asticoter. Elle aperçut les cheveux blonds de Rufus un peu plus loin. Comme les disputes intra Serdaigle menaçaient de durer, elle décida d'aller s'installer près de Rufus, qui était un peu à l'écart, un livre ouvert près de lui, grignotant distraitement une tartine.  
  
  
  
- Salut! Je peux? dit-elle.  
  
  
  
C'était tellement étrange de s'adresser ainsi à son fils! Un fils plus âgé qu'elle, et dont elle n'avait même pas encore vu le père. Il leva les yeux et lui sourit gentiment.  
  
  
  
- Bien sûr!  
  
  
  
Ils étaient en pleine conversation à propos des différentes manières d'ouvrir une porte à Poudlard, quand il adressa un signe de la main en direction de l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Zora jeta un coup d'il, mais elle ne vit que des Serpentards. Rufus avait-il des amis Serpentards?? Ne pouvant accepter l'idée que son propre fils noue des liens d'amitié avec cette maison qu'elle détestait (en particulier Drago Malefoy! Comment était-il possible qu'elle l'épouse un jour??), Zora préféra faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu, et poursuivit tranquillement la discussion. Jusqu'à ce que Ellen lui crie qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle se dépêche, sans quoi elle ne serait jamais à l'heure pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.   
  
C'était le premier cours que Zora allait suivre avec sa classe En commun avec les Gryffondors. Elle n'avait effectivement aucune envie d'être en retard, et de plus Ellen l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever et de la suivre dans le parc, en faisant semblant d'écouter ce qu'elle disait à propos des cours précédents.  
  
Zora reçut un choc en voyant Hagrid de si près. Elle savait bien qu'il était un demi-géant et tout ça, mais c'était quand même très impressionnant de le voir. Très intimidant, aussi, mais il lui sourit si gentiment qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur. Les Gryffondors étaient déjà arrivés. Zora les regarda à peine, trop intéressée par ce que disait à présent Hagrid.  
  
  
  
- Tout le monde est là? Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une créature superbe! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.  
  
  
  
Zora s'aperçut que les Serdaigles, et même les Gryffondors, avaient un air alarmé. Elle-même se souvenait que Hagrid trouvait "superbe" tout ce qui était dangereux, et ne se sentait pas très rassurée.  
  
  
  
- Venez, venez!  
  
  
  
Hagrid les emmena jusqu'à un vaste enclos, dans lequel se trouvait  
  
  
  
- C'est un griffon! s'exclama joyeusement Hagrid. J'ai eu terriblement de mal à en avoir un. Puisque vous êtes des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles, je me suis dit que ce serait une image assez amusante  
  
  
  
Zora comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Le griffon avait la tête et les pattes antérieures d'un aigle, mais le corps et les pattes arrière d'un lion: aigle et lion, les deux animaux symboliques de Gryffondor et Serdaigle.  
  
  
  
- Il est superbe, n'est-ce pas? soupira Hagrid, extasié.  
  
  
  
Zora n'était pas vraiment de cet avis, et elle n'était pas la seule. Ellen était scandalisée.  
  
  
  
- Mais c'est très dangereux! chuchotait-elle à toute vitesse. C'est un animal féroce! Il est complètement fou!  
  
- Vous allez vous mettre par paires pour étudier les caractéristiques physiques de ce griffon Répartissez-vous autour de l'enclos, et restez le plus tranquilles possible Je ne veux pas que vous l'énerviez. Un Gryffondor avec un Serdaigle.  
  
  
  
Zora resta plantée là un moment, ennuyée, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.  
  
  
  
- Tiens, Zora, mets-toi avec Stella, lui dit Hagrid en lui désignant une jeune fille à sa gauche.  
  
  
  
Zora tourna la tête  
  
et plongea dans deux yeux d'un vert émeraude étincelant.  
  
Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour arracher ses yeux de ceux de la Gryffondor et voir enfin tout le reste du visage. Stella était très mince, de taille moyenne, avec de luxuriants cheveux bouclés qui tombaient en cascades rousses sur ses épaules, et surtout les magnifiques yeux verts en amande que Zora avait déjà remarqué.  
  
  
  
- Salut! dit Stella avec un sourire. On pourrait peut-être se mettre là-bas? Je pense qu'on aura un bon champ de vision  
  
  
  
Zora ne pensa même pas à faire la plus petite objection, et suivit la jolie Gryffondor jusqu'à l'endroit qu'elle désignait, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elles ne parlèrent de rien de personnel durant tout le cours, échangeant uniquement des propos sur le griffon.  
  
Mais Zora était certaine de connaître son nom de famille.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zora était épuisée et abattue quand elle revint des cachots où le professeur Rogue lui avait donné un cours de Potions. Il n'avait pas cessé de la reprendre et de lui faire sentir à quel point elle était stupide et sans aucun talent.  
  
  
  
- Hey, Zora! Tout va bien? fit une voix rieuse.  
  
  
  
Suzy tombait à pic. Le moral de Zora remonta instantanément.  
  
  
  
- Oh, bonjour! Oui, ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée J'ai eu un cours de Potions, et ce n'était pas très agréable.  
  
  
  
Suzy éclata de rire.  
  
  
  
- Pour ça, je veux bien te croire! s'écria-t-elle. Rogue mène la vie dure à tout le monde Mais surtout aux Gryffondors, si ça peut te consoler! Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de travail pour te mettre au niveau?  
  
- Pas mal, oui.  
  
  
  
En fait, Zora avait une charge de travail que les autres ne pouvaient même pas imaginer. Le professeur Dumbledore leur avait dit que les études en Australie étaient plus tardives, plus longues et par conséquent moins contraignantes qu'en Grande-Bretagne, si bien que personne ne s'étonnait qu'elle doive "se mettre au niveau". Zora devait donc lire, lire, lire sans arrêt (ce qui ne la dérangeait pas trop), et recevait des aides des professeurs pour les points difficiles du programme. Au bout d'un mois, elle finissait le programme de première année. Le début était le plus compliqué, elle commençait à avoir plus de facilité.  
  
  
  
- Est-ce que tu as besoin que je t'aide pour quoi que ce soit?  
  
- Oh non, c'est gentil. Pour l'instant, ça peut aller. Et puis sinon, Rufus m'a proposé de me venir en aide.  
  
- Rufus? répéta Suzy. Oui, bien sûr, suis-je bête! Il est très gentil, et il se mettrait en quatre pour aider les autres. En fait, ajouta-t-elle pensivement, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit trop gentil.  
  
- Pourquoi?!  
  
  
  
"Allons bon! Je commence à ressentir les angoisses maternelles."  
  
  
  
Suzy lui sourit malicieusement.  
  
  
  
- Eh bien, par exemple, il ne sait pas tenir ses admiratrices à distance!  
  
  
  
Zora éclata de rire, mais elle se sentait à la fois soulagée et curieusement agacée. Quelles petites idiotes pouvaient bien se jeter à la tête de son fils? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'ait jamais remarqué? Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Suzy poursuivait:  
  
  
  
- Je crois bien que sa sur deviendra comme lui  
  
  
  
Zora sursauta, et cessa aussitôt de rire. L'évidence se faisait jour dans son esprit. Si Rufus, son fils, avait une s  
  
  
  
- Une sur? répéta-t-elle, troublée. Mais Elle est ici??  
  
  
  
Suzy lui lança un regard surpris.  
  
  
  
- Bien sûr! Tu ne le savais pas? Tu ne connais pas Claudia?? Je pensais que C'est vraiment bizarre que tu n'en aies jamais entendu parler depuis que tu es ici, elle est très connue! Elle est en quatrième année   
  
- Oh Bien.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- à Serpentard.  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
_Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour introduire Claudia! Je l'ai prévue depuis le début Bon, Zora a à peu près rencontré tous les élèves que je voulais qu'elle rencontre! ^^  
  
  
**  
Kinou**  
_  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Claudia

  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les **CINQ** tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Je doute que vous ayez eu cette pensée, mais au cas où vous auriez des doutes, je vous préviens que je ne suis pas JK Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent avec cette fic, et ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient pas.  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Angelina johnson4:** Merci! ^^ Je suis très très contente que ça te plaise toujours. Ce chapitre ne contient pas beaucoup d'action, mais ça se poursuit, ça se poursuit  
  
**Lexyann (x2!):** Coucou! Contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles!! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews (très longues, en plus!!! ^__^)! Bon, je m'excuse. Je suis désolée. *se prosterne aux pieds de sa lectrice dans le vain espoir d'obtenir son pardon* Mais Non, ce n'est pas Cho Chang. *se sauve pour éviter les tomates pourries qu'on lui lance*Aaarf, excuse-moi (je crois que tu as raté un détail dans la description de Stella) Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé qu'ils étaient trop chou dans le tome 5, mais je n'ai pas digéré son obstination pour cette "biiiiip!" de Marietta. Et puis Non, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit la femme de sa vie, lol! A la fin du tome 5, il est dit très clairement qu'il ne ressent rien de particulier en apprenant qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors bon Ceci dit, j'avoue que là j'ai peut-être opté pour une solution de facilité Je ne sais pas Enfin bon, j'espère que tu me pardonneras! ^^ (décidément, c'est affreux, je suis toujours obligée de te décevoir! é_è) C'est vrai que le Mark Evans Je me demande bien qui c'est   
Ah, la chtite Claudia à Serpentard j'ai vraiment un faible pour celle-là, dommage que je ne puisse pas trop la développer!  
Bon, je passe rapidement sur ta review du chapitre 6 (c'est vraiment gentil de l'avoir reviewé! ^^) Rien que pour toi, je vais faire attention et écrire DraCo au lieu de DraGo (c'est vrai que c'est mieux!) Pour moi, les jums n'étaient pas vraiment passionné par la Métamorphose en tant que telle Surtout pour faire leurs blagues tordues, lol! Mais c'est vrai, c'était possible. Pour la réplique d'Ashley à propos du château ben faut dire qu'elle est pas du genre à se balader dans les couloirs, la p'tite. Elle est toute sage et toute mimi Ray?! Non, moi je l'avais vu en prénom masculin (non, je n'ai pas vu "Les Petites Bourgeoises". Ça parle de quoi?) Ça ne peut pas être le fils de Penny, et encore moins de Percy (vilain, lui! méssant! au placard!), sinon il ne s'appellerait pas Clearwater. Inventons donc un frère ou tout ce que tu voudras. J'aime bien le nom de Clearwater, je trouve ça zouli comme tout. Quand Zora n'essaie même pas de trouver le mot de passe, c'est un trait de son caractère. Elle n'a pas une très grande volonté. Mais ça va évoluer, ça va évoluer j'aime bien que tu remarques tous ces détails! ^^  
Tu me gâtes, avec tes reviews! ^^ Merci! Et pour la pub, bien, c'est juste que ta fic est très bonne, il faut bien que j'en parle! ^^ Oh, ça me fait penser à un truc. Dans ton histoire, il y a une Anthea. Ça m'a fait super bizarre, parce que j'en ai prévu une aussi! O_o Comment as-tu trouvé ce nom? Moi c'est dans un livre qui s'appelle "Le secret de l'amulette". Ah, zut, je suis en train de t'écrire un roman! ^^ Gros bisous à toi!  
  
**Chen**: Ben, en voilà une longue review! ^^ *saute de joie* Elle m'a beaucoup touchée Merci pour tes compliments, c'est vrai que recevoir des reviews me fait extrêmement plaisir (pour dire la vérité, je danse de joie devant mon ordi à chaque fois que j'en reçois une, mais chuuuut! ^^) Je m'aperçois que quelques lecteurs sont surpris, comme toi, de la façon dont j'ai orienté cette fic, mais pourtant vous continuez à me lire C'est un très grand compliment pour moi! ^_^ C'est vrai qu'au début, en grande fan de rencontres Harry/Maraudeurs, j'avais pensé à un retour dans le passé, mais bizarrement ça ne collait pas. Et puis après tout, pourquoi réduire les voyages au temps? J'ai donc pensé à l'espace-temps, qui permet plus de choses. Confronter Zora à son avenir, c'est ébranler les préjugés qu'elle a conçus en lisant HP, et la troubler dès qu'elle arrivera à l'époque de Harry (d'ici quelques chapitres, promis!) Je n'ai rien contre Ron, mais ce n'est pas un de mes persos préférés Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse un jour trahir Harry, si ça arrivait, je serai stupéfaite. On le verra dans cette fic, mais pas autant que Harry, bien sûr. Au fait, tu aimes bien Hermione?  
Bisous, et vive le Seigneur des Anneaux, lol!  
  
**Missouistiti**: (pas facile à écrire, ton pseudo, lol! j'oublie toujours un "i") Ne te casse pas la tête avec ce paradoxe temporel complètement tordu, je doute que quelqu'un puisse vraiment y comprendre quelque chose! ^^ Ah, je suis contente que tu aies lu une des fics que j'ai proposées! *grand sourire* En +, ça prouve que tu es ouverte! Surtout si je t'ai encore collé un couple que tu n'aimes pas Je suis désolée Oui, tu as bien compris pour Stella, mais si ça peut te rassurer, c'est un couple dont je ne parlerai presque pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne sortiront ensemble qu'après Poudlard (j'ai mis une 'tite note là-dessus à la fin de ce chap) Bon, je pense qu'il n'y a plus d'autres couples à introduire, maintenant! ^^ Merci de suivre ma fic même si certains détails ne te plaisent pas forcément. Ça me touche beaucoup.  
  
**Shinia Marina:** *fronce les sourcils* Ben alors, on loupe mes updates? Lol! En tout cas, c'est sympa de te retrouver! ^^  
  
  
  
**Pub:** Cette fois, je me suis penchée sur les Harry/Ginny  
Il y a **"Sous la Lune d'Août**" de **Cara** (attention classée **R**!), qui est assez sympathique. Il y a aussi du Ron/Hermione dedans, je vous préviens! _(id: 1365240)_  
J'ai aussi remarqué "**Ginny's Gift**", une excellente traduction de **Lyra Granger**. Elle a fait un travail admirable. _(id: 1114785)_  
Et j'accorde la palme, bien sûr, à **Fred et George**, les champions de la romance!! "**Au coin du feu**" _(id: 702811)_, et surtout "**Mon crapaud bien-aimé**" _(id: 868299)_, qui m'a fait mourir de rire.  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ **HOURRAAAAAAAH!** Les **40** reviews sont atteiiiiiiiiintes!!! *sautille comme une gamine à Noël* Je suis tellement contente que je pourrais embrasser Rogue sur les deux joues! Je vous aime trop! ^__^_  
  
  
  
Chapitre spécialement dédié à **Missouistiti** et **Chen** pour leur ouverture d'esprit vraiment exemplaire! ^^  
  
  
_Bonne lecture à tous!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 8: Claudia**  
  
  
  
  
  
Seule dans la salle commune, repliée sur elle-même, Zora pleurait. Elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, à grands sanglots convulsifs et suffocants.  
  
Elle ne pleurait pas parce qu'elle avait mal, ou parce qu'elle avait peur, ou parce qu'elle était malheureuse. Non. Elle pleurait simplement parce qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était.  
  
Elle avait toujours considéré Serpentard comme la mauvaise maison, remplie d'affreux Mangemorts en formation Une maison qu'elle détestait et à laquelle elle n'aurait voulu appartenir pour rien au monde.  
  
Et voilà qu'elle était transportée, pour une raison inconnue, dans un monde étrange, dans lequel elle n'avait plus aucun repère, un monde qui resterait à jamais le sien et auquel elle devait à tout prix s'habituer. Et elle apprenait que son mari et sa fille seraient à Serpentard. Sa propre fille Elle engendrerait une Serpentard. Tous ses préjugés, toutes ses idées préconçues, s'écroulaient comme un château de cartes. Les Serpentards étaient-ils, oui ou non, mauvais?  
  
  
  
- Zora?  
  
  
  
Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Elle pouvait désormais reconnaître cette voix douce entre mille. Rufus s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'entoura de son bras.  
  
  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ne pleure pas Dis-moi  
  
  
  
Elle se laissa aller dans la chaleur réconfortante de son fils.  
  
  
  
"Quelle ironie! Les rôles sont inversés"  
  
  
  
- Ce n'est rien, hoqueta-t-elle. C'est juste que je me sens tellement perdue  
  
  
  
Ses pensées s'emmêlaient, confuses, dans sa tête. Rufus lui disait des choses qu'elle n'entendait pas mais qui l'apaisaient tout de même.  
  
Elle était calmée, et le silence durait depuis un moment, quand elle dit soudain:  
  
  
  
- Ta sur est à Serpentard?  
  
  
  
Il sursauta et la regarda attentivement, avant de hocher la tête.  
  
  
  
- Oui. Mais elle est très bien! ajouta-t-il précipitamment.  
  
  
  
Zora ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
  
  
- Tu me la présenteras?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Claudia Malefoy était une jeune fille de 14 ans absolument charmante, et Zora ressentait un certain orgueil à se dire qu'elle aurait des enfants comme elle et Rufus. Claudia était également blonde, mais ses cheveux étaient ondulés mèche par mèche comme ceux de Zora (du moins, quand elle avait sa véritable apparence), et elle avait également des yeux identiques, de grands yeux sombres. Elle était bien un peu pâle, mais pleine de vie. D'une espièglerie timide assez attirante.  
  
Zora comprit rapidement pourquoi Claudia était si connue: elle menait une véritable révolution au sein des Serpentards. Effectivement, Zora avait remarqué que la guerre entre Serpentard et les autres maisons, en particulier Gryffondor, n'était pas aussi importante qu'elle l'aurait cru. C'était parce que les autres élèves étaient dans le même cas que Zora: ils se débarrassaient peu à peu de leurs préjugés. Claudia se donnait un mal de chien pour faire connaître la vraie nature des Serpentards, et faire la différence entre les vrais méchants, et les élèves tout à fait normaux.  
  
  
  
- La maison ne fait pas le caractère, disait-elle. Les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des méchants, et les autres ne sont pas tous des gentils Regardez-moi, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une méchante?  
  
  
  
Et elle éclatait d'un rire joyeux. Rufus et Claudia s'adoraient, et Zora commençait aussi à apprécier énormément sa fille ce qui ajoutait encore à la confusion de son esprit.  
  
Il y avait bien sûr quelques exceptions, mais dans l'ensemble Claudia était très populaire Et Zora ne pouvait que se sentir rassurée.  
  
A présent qu'elle y faisait attention, elle remarquait les admiratrices de son fils, avec d'autant plus d'agacement qu'elle n'en jugeait aucune digne d'avoir son cur. Des jeunes filles frivoles qui ne lui avaient jamais adressé la parole, et se contentaient de s'extasier devant son apparence.  
  
  
  
- Elles ne sont pas très subtiles, hein? lui dit Suzy en souriant, amusée, alors qu'un petit groupe de Gryffondors de cinquième année le montraient du doigt en gloussant.  
  
- Elles sont ridicules, soupira Zora.  
  
- Bah, de toutes façons, il ne s'intéresse pas à elles! Il est trop intelligent pour se laisser prendre à ce genre de ficelles.  
  
  
  
Zora lui jeta un regard rapide, mais Suzy restait parfaitement impassible.  
  
  
  
- Ah, voilà Stella, dit-elle en adressant un signe de la main à la Gryffondor. Stella Potter, ajouta-t-elle pour Zora. Tu la connais?  
  
- Pas vraiment. J'ai fait équipe avec elle pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, une fois.  
  
- Elle est adorable! s'écria Suzy avec enthousiasme. Nous sommes de très bonnes amies. En fait, c'est ma cousine, tu vois Sa mère est la sur de mon père.  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley avec Harry Potter Zora ne comprenait plus. Dans le dernier livre, Ginny ne s'intéressait plus à lui  
  
  
  
- Je suppose que tu as entendu parler de son père? Hary Potter est connu dans le monde entier, même en Australie  
  
- J'en ai entendu parler, admit Zora d'un air vague. Tu as d'autres membres de ta famille à Poudlard?  
  
- Oh oui! Les Weasley sont une grande famille, tu sais! Mon père a cinq autres frères Et tous les enfants sont à Gryffondor! Je pense qu'un jour nous finirons par avoir notre propre maison! dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Mark est en cinquième année, Emily en première, Rose aussi, Phil en troisième, et il y en a qui arrivent l'année prochaine sans parler de ceux qui sont encore sous presse! Mes deux frères ont déjà fini leur scolarité ici. Stella est la seule à être fille unique.  
  
  
  
"Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé voir d'autres Potter"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
_Ça se termine un peu abruptement, mais le prochain chap sera assez long et important, je pense! J'ai été obligée de couper là.  
Je suis **DESOLEE** pour les détraqueurs de Harry/Ginny. Ne lâchez pas pour ça!! *se met à genoux pour supplier* Parce qu'ils ne se mettront pas ensemble durant l'année (c'est vrai, ça, pourquoi est-ce que tous les futurs ménages devraient sortir ensemble à l'école avant de se marier? è_é)   
Une amie m'a suggéré de répondre aux reviews en faisant appel aux personnages C'est vrai que j'ai une légère tendance à écrire des romans qui ne fait que s'aggraver avec le temps, mais je crois que ce serait encore pire Et puis ça m'éloignerait comme qui dirait de mes lecteurs, non? De plus, je n'ai pas vraiment de questions sur l'histoire. Et enfin, l'idée a été exploitée avec un grand talent par **Alohomora** dans "**Les Portes**" (le premier qui ne connaît pas ce chef-d'uvre, je lui arrache un il!), et je doute fortement de pouvoir faire à moitié aussi bien. Qu'en pensez-vous?  
  
Bisous à tous et merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour votre soutien! ^^  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
_  
  
  
  



	9. Manoir Potter

  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les **CINQ** tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas est à moi, et je ne touche aucun argent sur cette histoire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
**Lexyann:** Okay pour les cheveux de Stella! C'est vrai, je n'ai pas été très précise: en fait, pour moi, elle a les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, tandis que ceux de Lily sont auburn Par conséquent, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement! ^^ Merci pour le lien des "Petites Bourgeoises"! ^^ Je ne vais quasiment jamais au cinéma, mais j'essaierai d'aller le voir.  
Tu as fait une vraie erreur pour ton chap 9! Tu l'as mis à la place de ton annonce, et tu n'as pas changé le titre. Tu aurais dû laisser l'annonce, et le mettre en dixième page, parce que du coup ta fic n'est pas "remontée" dans les listes, par conséquent personne ne peut savoir é_è Essaie de régler ça!  
Claudia est cute, hein? Moi zossi je l'aime bien! ^___^ Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire Je pense effectivement qu'elle pourra aller loin Non, j'y tiens à cette petite, et dans ma tête, elle ne se fera pas tuer! (en voilà une idée, lol!) C'est vrai que le danger semble plus grossier dans HP que dans la vie, mais c'est parce qu'il est personnifié. Et puis, après tout, peut-être qu'il y de la drogue et tout ça mais que JKR n'en parle pas, n'oublions pas que c'est un livre pour enfants à la base, quand même! ^^ (mdr, j'imagine Harry en train de tirer son premier joint Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne colle pas, lol!) Les Serpentards sont complexes, ça c'est sûr. Ce serait un peu facile de dire "tout le monde est gentil, mais il y a la mauvaise maison du péché, là-bas, dont il faut se méfier parce qu'ils servent tous Voldemort. Franchement! *secoue la tête, atterrée* D'ailleurs, j'ai une idée de fic centrée sur les Serpentards et Draco je ne sais pas si elle verra le jour.  
Est-ce que tu as déjà fait un de ces tests qui traînent partout pour savoir dans quelle maison tu serais à Poudlard?  
Bon allez, bisous, et n'oublie pas de trouver un moyen pour ton chap 9! ^^  
  
**Chen:** Coucou! ^^ Quand je trouve du mérite chez les gens, je tiens à le faire savoir, d'où la dédicace! ^^ Tant de compliments, ça y est, je suis toute rouge, lol! Merci beaucoup. Je crois que "l'effet review" touche tous les auteurs, c'est vrai que ça rend folle de joie de trouver des petits mots dans ma boîte (plus ceux que ffnet escamote)  
Ouais, je comprends pour les Serpentards, c'est vrai que JKR ne nous les fait pas porter dans notre cur, lol! D'ailleurs, je trouve que ce n'est pas cool de sa part, c'est un peu facile de dissocier les bons et les méchants comme ça. Si la vie était aussi simple, ça se saurait. Décidément, plus j'y pense, plus j'ai envie de faire une fic sur les Serpentards  
J'aime bien Hermione dans les films, sauf des fois où j'ai envie de la tuer, par exemple, dans le 2, quand elle raconte que la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de ce qu'il signifie, elle m'énerve vraiment! (en plus, c'est Dumbledore qui est censé dire ça! é_é)  
Tu aimes la relation de Zora avec ses enfants? ^^ Ah, c'est cool, ça, parce que c'est vraiment dur à mettre en place. Ryry va arriver, promis! ^^  
Je ne te forcerai jamais à choisir entre ma fic et "Les Portes", lol! 'est très différent. Perso, je trouve que c'est un pur chef-d'uvre, et je préfère qu'Alo prenne son temps plutôt que de tout bâcler en voulant aller vite (de plus, c'est une grande fille, et malheureusement elle ne peut pas passer ses journées à écrire, il faut qu'elle vive, snif!), car c'est une histoire très élaborée, avec des tas de petits détails glissés un peu partout. Enfin, je comprends ton point de vue! ^^ Merci pour tout, en tout cas!!  
  
**Missouistiti:** J'ai failli rendre Claudia moins gentille, mais ça ne collait pas! Et puis, elle me semble bien comme ça En plus, vous avez l'air de l'aimer, alors tout va bien! ^^ Ah, mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle va rencontrer Draco, mmm?  
  
**Sailor digitale:** Merci, merci, merci! ^^ *immense sourire sous cette avalanche de compliments* Zora ne va pas rester une année, elle a débarqué en Février, je crois et je pars du principe que c'est également Février en 1997. Elle va devoir attendre cinq mois (le temps que la pleine lune tombe un Vendredi) avant d'être appelée à voyager à nouveau. Ensuite, oui, elle sera à l'époque de Harry et Cie, en septième année ^^ J'espère que j'ai été assez claire Voilà la suite!  
  
**Shinia Marina:** Ça y est, tu as rattrapé ton retard, lol! Okay, okay, je n'embrasserai pas Rogue, je me contenterai de sauter au plafond en poussant des cris de joie! ^^  
Pauvre Zora, ça tu l'as dit! *prend un air innocent*  
  
**Coccinelle-rouge13:** Aarf, désolée, Stella est fille unique! ^^ Il y a déjà tellement de rouquins par là, j'avais peur d'attraper un sérieux mal de crâne en en rajoutant, lol! Pour le système de réponses aux review, je ne me suis pas encore décidée Peut-être que je ferai un essai. Que d'impatience, lol! *aux anges* Voilà la suite!  
  
**Angelina johnson4:** Tu as eu raison de douter pour Claudia, j'ai failli la rendre très euh Serpentard! ^^ Mais finalement elle me plaît bien comme ça! J'ai à peu près planifiée cette fic, car ça m'agace quand "ça part dans tous les sens", comme tu dis, lol! Je fais toujours ça, et puis si je ne le fais pas, je tourne en rond et l'histoire tourne court. Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment super d'avoir des lectrices régulières comme toi!!  
  
  
  
  
**Pub:** Aujourd'hui, un coup de cur pour une fic de **Cryss**, "**Moi**", avec Draco en vedette! J'ai trouvé ça super sympa et amusant. _(id: 1402033)_  
Tant que je suis dans les fics qui m'ont fait rire, je mentionnerai "**Gunning Down Romance**" de **malika m3**, que pour l'instant j'adore, bien qu'un slash soit en préparation et que je déteste ça. Cette histoire me fait vraiment rire. _(id: 1313205)_  
Et enfin, une traduction d'**Ange** (cette fille est une traductrice exceptionnelle!), "**Le net plus ultra des clichés sur Harry Potter**", réservé aux gens ouverts d'esprit qui n'ont pas peur de se moquer d'eux-mêmes. _(id: 1208189)_ Il y a du très bon et du un peu moins bon  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ Je suis tellement soulagée que vous ayez l'air d'aimer Claudia! ^__^ Bon, elle va un peu disparaître vu qu'à cause de l'âge et de la maison Zora ne pourra pas trop la voir, mais j'ai réservé une 'tite discussion entre elles pour plus tard.  
Autre chose: vu vos réactions allergiques, je vous promets que je n'embrasserai pas Rogue, ni sur les deux joues ni sur une seule! ^^  
Et voilà un chapitre que vous attendiez, pour la plupart  
  
  
_  
  
  
**INFOS-SUR-LES-FILMS-DE-HP:** Deux-trois trucs! Tout d'abord, je pense que vous le savez, ce "**biiiiip**" d'Alfonso Cuaron a décidé de moderniser le film et donc de supprimer les robes de sorciers *violette de rage* Je suis _scan-da-li-sée_. (pour une raison obscure, il a aussi décidé de tatouer Sirius, enfin bon. Un bon truc, par contre, il a viré le gel de Malefoy! ^___^ Vous avez vu les photos?)  
C'est officiel, Chris Columbus ne fera **PAS** La Coupe de Feu. Ce sera **Mike Newell**, qui a aussi fait "Quatre Mariages et un Enterrement" (j'espère qu'il sera moins abruti que Cuaron et qu'il rétablira les robes de sorcier)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 9: Manoir Potter**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue dans le courant du mois d'Avril. Suzy était particulièrement surexcitée.  
  
  
  
- Je ne peux pas attendre! s'exclamait-elle en sautillant quasiment sur place. Deux de mes oncles ont ouvert une succursale à Pré-au-Lard, ils dirigent une boutique de farces et attrapes Et ils pourront être présents le jour de la sortie! Je pense même que nous pourrons passer voir ma tante!  
  
  
  
Zora sursauta vivement.  
  
  
  
- Ta tante? Mais Elle habite à Pré-au-Lard?  
  
- Pas très loin, répondit distraitement Suzy avant de se remettre à sautiller. Elle y possède un magasin de bijoux aux propriétés magiques très connu. (NDA: Ça me faisait plaisir d'écrire ça!) Oh, je ne peux pas attendre! répétait-elle, les yeux scintillants.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zora avait très envie de visiter Pré-au-Lard, en particulier Honeydukes. Elle rêvait toujours d'entrer dans ce magasin quand elle lisait "Harry Potter". Elle pensait peut-être pouvoir se joindre à Olivia, Ashley et Ellen, qui s'était invitée d'office pour surveiller Olivia, qui était rien moins qu'enthousiasme à cette perspective. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu.  
  
  
  
- Zora!  
  
  
  
A sa plus grande surprise, Stella courait vers elle.  
  
  
  
- Je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard, dit-elle, hors d'haleine. Je veux dire avec Suzy et moi. Nous irons voir nos oncles, et puis je pense que nous aurons le temps de passer voir mes parents Ils n'habitent pas très loin  
  
- Oh! Oui, bien sûr! s'écria Zora, ravie. C'est très gentil!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stella et Suzy s'étaient fait un devoir de tout faire visiter à Zora, mais la jeune fille était tellement angoissée en anticipant la rencontre qu'elle allait faire qu'elle restait très distraite, ne prenant aucun plaisir à se promener dans Honeydukes ou à prendre une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais.  
  
  
  
- C'est l'heure! s'exclama joyeusement Suzy en consultant sa montre. Direction "Farces pour sorciers facétieux"! Oh, je ne peux plus attendre!  
  
  
  
Zora se leva tant bien que mal pour suivre les deux filles, avec l'impression que ses jambes étaient anormalement lourdes. Elle ne réalisa qu'elle était arrivée à bon port que quand Stella s'arrêta brusquement devant elle, et que Suzy poussa un tonitruant cri de joie.  
  
  
  
- Oncle Fred!!  
  
  
  
Zora leva les yeux pour voir deux hommes roux parfaitement identiques, aux visages malicieux. Suzy s'était déjà jeté dans les bras d' "Oncle Fred" en babillant gaiement, tandis que Stella étreignait l'autre, vraisemblablement George, avec un peu plus de retenue. Zora s'efforça de sourire tandis que Suzy la présentait, et elle serra la main des jumeaux en espérant avoir l'air assez normale. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas tant cette rencontre qu'elle appréhendait. C'était plutôt  
  
  
  
- Est-ce que Maman est à la maison? demanda Stella.  
  
  
  
L'un des deux Weasley, Stella n'aurait pas pu dire lequel, acquiesça en souriant.  
  
  
  
- Nous allons y aller, assura-t-il.  
  
  
  
Zora avait l'impression d'être plongée dans un brouillard comateux et de ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir, quoi qu'elle fasse.  
  
  
  
- Zora? Zora?  
  
  
  
La voix inquiète de Stella la sortit quelque peu de ses pensées.  
  
  
  
- Oui? Qu'est-ce que?  
  
  
  
Stella lui tendait ce qui ressemblait à un cendrier.  
  
  
  
- C'est ton tour, dit-elle.  
  
  
  
Zora sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos comme elle commençait à paniquer. Qu'était-elle censée faire?! Elle remarqua soudain que le cendrier était rempli d'une poudre verte. De la Poudre de Cheminette.  
  
  
  
"Oh non."  
  
  
  
Zora en prit une poignée avec un faux sourire de remerciement, en particulier pour rassurer Stella qui semblait inquiète pour elle, et se tourna vers le feu de cheminée à sa droite. Suzy et un des jumeaux étaient de toute évidence déjà partis.  
  
  
  
- Où habitent-ils, déjà? questionna Zora en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.  
  
- Oh, il te suffit de dire "Manoir Potter", intervint gentiment le Weasley restant. Notre petite sur chérie ne fait pas les choses à moitié, tu sais, elle ne pouvait pas vivre dans autre chose qu'un château.  
  
  
  
Stella roula des yeux avec amusement. Zora s'avança, jeta la poignée de Poudre avec l'horrible impression qu'elle était en train de construire son propre cercueil. Les descriptions de voyages par la Poudre de Cheminette qu'elle avait lu dans "Harry Potter" ne lui donnaient pas vraiment confiance. Les flammes virèrent au vert émeraude. A contre-cur, Zora marcha au milieu, ferma fortement les yeux, et cria:  
  
  
  
- Manoir Potter!  
  
  
  
C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle gardait obstinément les yeux fermés, mais tout tournait autour d'elle à une allure folle, et elle avait la nausée. Quand elle se sentit ralentir, Zora décolla les bras du long de son corps pour anticiper la chute, et heurta durement le sol.  
  
  
  
- Ça va? fit la voix rieuse de Suzy tandis qu'elle lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. On aurait pu venir à pied  
  
  
  
"Oui, ça aurait été une très bonne idée!"  
  
  
  
- Mais c'est quand même un peu loin, et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester devant la cheminée, Stella et George vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.  
  
  
  
Zora s'écarta précipitamment, s'épousseta, et leva enfin la tête.  
  
Elle en eut le souffle coupé.  
  
C'était effectivement un château, George avait dit vrai. Des pièces immenses, une richesse omniprésente sans devenir tape-à-l' C'était très impressionnant. Et cependant Zora n'aurait pas aimé vivre là. Trop grand. Elle n'aimait pas les espaces vides où le silence est tapi comme un fauve guettant sa proie.  
  
  
  
- Qu'en dis-tu?  
  
  
  
La voix douce la fit sursauter. Elle tourna la tête pour se trouver face à une belle femme rousse Les cheveux de Stella. A bien y réfléchir, c'était vraiment une chance pour elle que le hasard lui ait accordé les particularités physiques les plus remarquables de ses parents, la rendant si jolie. Elle aurait très bien pu hériter des cheveux noirs indomptables de son père et des yeux marrons de sa mère, à la place.  
  
  
  
- Mrs Weas Je veux dire Mrs Potter? bafouilla Zora.  
  
  
  
Ginny éclata d'un rire très gai qui ressemblait bien plus à celui de Suzy et lui tendit la main juste comme Stella atterrissait parfaitement droite sur le sol, sans même trébucher.  
  
  
  
- Maman!  
  
  
  
Zora s'écarta un peu comme Stella étreignait sa mère, et assista à l'arrivée bien moins élégante de George. Il y eut tellement d'embrassades tout à coup que Zora en eut le tournis. Elle ne voyait que des chevelures rousses passer et repasser devant ses yeux, et n'entendait que des cris de joie.  
  
  
Quelle famille unie, songea-t-elle avec un pincement au cur.  
  
  
  
- Zora, je te présente mon père! Mon père, Zora. Il s'est arrangé pour être là aujourd'hui.  
  
  
  
Zora plongea ses yeux dans deux prunelles d'un vert étincelant, parfaitement semblables à celles de Stella.  
  
Voilà. Elle y était.  
  
Elle était tellement troublée de rencontrer le héros d'un livre de fiction en chair et en os, qu'elle mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir discerner les autres traits du visage de Harry Potter. Les cheveux noirs désordonnés étaient tout à fait comme elle l'avait imaginé. Il était mince, une silhouette assez nerveuse, une taille médiocre, mais il semblait qu'il se soit amélioré au fil des années, et ait acquit un charme indistinct. Il lui sourit chaleureusement pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et lui offrir un siège. Zora l'accepta avec reconnaissance. Elle avait vraiment besoin de s'asseoir. Tout tournait autour d'elle, comme si elle utilisait encore la Poudre de Cheminette. Elle vivait un rêve. Quoique Ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve heureux. C'était plutôt complètement impossible, quelque chose d'insensé. Elle allait se réveiller, elle allait forcément se réveiller Oh, pourquoi était-elle venue ici? Etait-ce une bonne chose? Peut-être aurait-elle dû éviter de voir tous ces gens. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer toutes leurs aventures, des aventures qu'elle lisaient depuis des années et des années. Et elle se sentait de trop.  
  
  
  
- Eh bien dit une voix souriante. Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien, ici.  
  
  
  
Un frisson parcourut Zora des pieds à la tête, lui envoyant comme une décharge électrique. Elle reconnaissait le ton de cette voix.  
  
C'était la sienne.  
  
Une Zora Kidman d'une quarantaine d'années se tenait là, devant la cheminée. Zora ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux d'elle, elle ne pouvait plus arrêter de la dévorer d'un regard avide, avide de savoir ce qu'elle allait devenir, mais pourtant effrayé. Elle se souvint brusquement d'un détail.  
  
Ce n'était plus Zora Kidman.  
  
C'était Zora Malefoy.  
  
Mrs Malefoy était seule, toutefois, et saluait à présent cordialement toutes les personnes présentes. Zora se reconnaissait dans les moindres gestes qu'elle faisait, les moindres expressions fugitives du visage. Elle reconnaissait les yeux sombres, les cheveux noirs qui étaient relevés aussi négligemment qu'elle avait l'habitude de le faire.  
  
  
  
"Ne sois pas stupide. Bien sûr que vous êtes identiques. Tu es en train de TE voir."  
  
  
  
- Tu dois être Zora, dit Mrs Malefoy avec un sourire. Rufus m'a parlé de toi dans une de ses lettres  
  
  
  
Quelque chose dans ce sourire et dans ce regard mirent les entrailles de Zora sens dessus-dessous.  
  
Elle savait.  
  
Après tout, c'était évident. Elle savait. Le cerveau de Zora cessa temporairement de fonctionner, mais Mrs Malefoy se mit à parler gaiement avec les autres sans l'embarrasser.  
  
  
  
"Bien sûr, elle se souvient. Elle se souvient de comment j'étais. Ou plutôt de comment elle était. Ou bien Suis-je elle, ou est-ce elle qui est moi?"  
  
  
  
Zora était complètement perturbée quand une phrase de Harry lui fit dresser l'oreille.  
  
  
  
- Et Où est ton mari, Zora? dit-il comme à contre-cur.  
  
  
  
Mrs Malefoy lui jeta un regard rapide et un peu réprobateur, auquel Harry répondit par un petit sourire d'excuse.  
  
  
  
- Il est à Ste Mangouste, répondit-elle. Il n'a pas pu se libérer.  
  
  
  
Suzy se pencha vers Zora:  
  
  
  
- Il est Guérisseur, murmura-t-elle.  
  
  
  
Tiens donc. Draco Malefoy, Guérisseur. Etrange.  
  
  
  
- Mais tu as pu te libérer du Ministère, toi, poursuivit obstinément Harry.  
  
  
  
Mrs Malefoy le scruta du regard et eut un curieux sourire.  
  
  
  
- Ne me fais pas dire cela, Harry, dit-elle rapidement avant de se tourner vers Ginny. Alors, Gin', comment vont les affaires?  
  
  
  
Zora fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire? Sans doute l'inimitié Harry/Malefoy n'avait pas disparu totalement. Elle se concentra sur sa version adulte. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas trop horrifiée. Cette Zora-là lui paraissait bien mieux que la jeune.  
  
  
  
- Je dois y aller, dit soudain Mrs Malefoy en jetant un coup d'il à la grande horloge accrochée au mur. Padma a une nouvelle idée de Sortilèges, et nous avions décidé de voir ça avec les autres.  
  
  
  
Elle se leva, et se remit à saluer tout le monde. Elle enveloppa Zora d'un regard spécial, comme disant qu'elle aurait aimé lui parler davantage si elle avait disposé de plus de temps, et s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde.  
  
Et elle disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
C'était très difficile d'écrire ça!  
  
Si vous voulez que je fasse un essai pour un autre système de réponses aux reviews, il faut que vous me le signaliez, et que vous me donniez un ou deux noms de personnages que vous souhaiteriez voir vous répondre! ^^  
  
Autre chose: dans le tome 2, Harry débarque Allée des Embrumes et se cache de Draco et son père. Draco voit un truc dans une vitrine et demande des informations au vendeur, une main utilisée par les voleurs, un truc comme ça. "The Hand of Glory", en Anglais. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me donner la traduction en Français? Merci beaucoup!  
  
  
  
Kinou  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Photo de famille

  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les **CINQ** tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
Disclaimer:** Pas très valorisant, cette histoire de disclaimer *soupir* Enfin bon. Je ne suis pas JKR, et quasiment rien ne m'appartient.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ Je remercie également les gens qui m'ont mis dans leurs auteurs favoris mais qui ne me reviewent pas! ^__^ (je ne nomme personne!)  
Nous avons dépassé les **50** reviews!! Nous avons dépassé les **50** reviews!!! *saute de joie* *feu d'artifice virtuel* *distribue des bonbons à tout le monde* *ouvre le champagne*  
Dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe **RIEN**. Mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas pour me venger d'avoir été reviewée par beaucoup moins de monde que d'habitude, non non *grands yeux innocents*  
_  
  
  
  
_Dédicace spéciale à Kalysha, qui a pris la peine de reviewer les trois derniers chapitres! *très touchée* (c'est super de te retrouver! ^__^)  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 10: Photo de famille**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zora passa une nuit blanche. Tous les visages qu'elle avait vu à Pré-au-Lard tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. En particulier le sien, bien sûr. Au fait, que faisait-elle comme métier? Le même que Padma Patil, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle travaillerait sur des sortilèges pour le Ministère. C'était déjà quelque chose.  
  
Elle se posait une foule de questions sur les règles de l'espace-temps. Par exemple, cette rencontre avec elle-même. Zora Malefoy se souvenait qu'elle était allée chez les Potter en tant que Zora Lance Et s'était rencontrée elle-même. Elle avait rencontré Zora Malefoy. Mais cette Zora Malefoy C'était une boucle sans fin. Et quand Zora rejoindrait l'époque de Harry Potter, elle se souviendrait de tout cela. Son attitude influencerait forcément les autres, elle ne pourrait pas faire autrement. Mais après tout Peut-être cela devait-il être ainsi. Peut-être tout était-il déjà prévu, et qu'elle ne ferait qu'agir comme elle le devait. Mais dans ce cas, où était la liberté d'action, si tout était écrit? Elle n'était donc qu'un simple pion, sans actions propres?  
  
La tête lui tournait.  
  
Elle tendit la main pour prendre une petite boîte dans sa table de chevet. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit tout ce qui lui restait de ses parents. Une fine chaîne dorée supportant une pierre en demi-lune qui brillait d'un éclat rosé.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zora rit de plus belle, se tordant le cou pour regarder le pendentif sans le toucher, craignant de l'abîmer. Brusquement, elle devint sérieuse, et leva des yeux immenses.  
  
  
  
- C'est magique? gazouilla-t-elle.  
  
  
  
Mr et Mrs Kidman se mirent à rire, attendris. Mrs Kidman passa une main très douce dans les fins cheveux sombres.  
  
  
  
- On peut dire ça, ma chérie, accorda-t-elle. C'est magique  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Et les Potter et les Weasley tellement heureux, tellement unis La pierre serrée au creux de sa main, Zora se mit à pleurer silencieusement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Rufus, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais très bon en Sortilèges tu pourrais peut-être m'aider?  
  
  
  
Détournant la tête pour ne pas fusiller du regard la Serdaigle minaudante, Zora entreprit de martyriser consciencieusement son bacon en s'imaginant que c'était la tête de cette Lucy. Elle ne voulait pas trop manifester son hostilité de peur qu'on n'aille s'imaginer qu'elle était jalouse de son propre fils.  
  
  
  
- Euh Bien sûr Nous pourrons essayer ce soir, d'accord?  
  
  
  
Rufus était décidément TROP gentil. Suzy avait raison. La cinquième année s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre ses amies gloussantes, sans cesser de minauder. Zora s'autorisa à relever la tête. Rufus lui sourit, un peu perplexe.  
  
  
  
- C'est étrange, dit-il, j'étais sûr d'avoir justement entendu dire qu'elle se débrouillait très bien en Sortilèges.  
  
  
  
Zora le fixa, incrédule.  
  
  
  
- Très étrange, dit-elle simplement.  
  
  
  
Rufus lui sourit à nouveau, et s'empara d'une nouvelle tartine. Zora remarqua que tous ses gestes étaient presque gracieux, il possédait une élégance naturelle incomparable et elle pouvait être certaine qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre cela de son côté.  
  
  
  
- J'ai vu ta mère, à Pré-au-Lard, dit-elle d'un ton badin.  
  
  
  
Les yeux gris s'illuminèrent.  
  
  
  
- Je l'ai vue aussi, dit-il. Comment l'as-tu trouvée?  
  
  
  
Comment faire plaisir à Rufus sans se flatter elle-même?!  
  
  
  
- Elle a l'air très gentille, dit-elle.  
  
  
  
Au sourire de Rufus, elle sut qu'elle avait donné une bonne réponse.  
  
  
  
- Oh, elle l'est, assura-t-il avec une certaine adoration qui lui réchauffa le cur. Je crois que beaucoup d'adolescents ont des problèmes avec leurs parents à un moment ou un autre, mais Claudia et moi nous sommes toujours très bien entendu avec Maman.  
  
- Et avec votre père? ne put s'empêcher de demander Zora.  
  
  
  
Rufus eut l'air plus grave, mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux ne disparut pas.  
  
  
  
- C'est différent, admit-il. Il est assez particulier difficile à cerner, je dirais. Mais ça s'est toujours bien passé. Et puis, ajouta-t-il, de nouveau rayonnant, il adore Maman.  
  
  
  
Zora sourit à son tour, tellement Rufus avait l'air rêveur. Il le remarqua, et se pencha pour prendre quelque chose dans son sac.  
  
Une photo.  
  
  
  
- C'est lui, dit-il en la lui tendant.  
  
  
  
La famille Malefoy se trouvait dans un parc. Rufus avait une dizaine d'années, il s'occupait de nourrir une Claudia adorablement espiègle. Et à côté, se trouvait Draco Malefoy. Zora eut un vrai choc. Non seulement l'homme était, elle était malheureusement forcée de le reconnaître, aussi beau qu'élégant, mais de plus il souriait joyeusement. Ses yeux clairs brillaient, et il agitait une main pâle dans sa direction.  
  
Draco Malefoy assis dans l'herbe.  
  
  
  
- Il est très séduisant, dit-elle sincèrement, en rendant la photo à Rufus.  
  
  
  
Elle avait toujours cru qu'il avait une tête de fouine Pouvait-il avoir changé à ce point, ou s'était-elle trompée depuis le début??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*grand silence*  
*Les lecteurs commencent à échanger des regards perplexes*  
*entrée incertaine de Kinou*  
**Kinou:** *s'éclaircit la gorge* Bon. Euh comme prévu, je change un peu le système de réponses aux reviews pour cette fois. Et comme on me l'a demandé, voici Harry Potter.  
**Harry:** Bonjour tout le monde! ^__^  
**Kinou:** Et *jette des regards désespérés autour d'elle* Euh  
*Les lecteurs sont suspendus à ses lèvres*  
**Harry:** *perplexe* Ben quoi? Tu craches le morceau, oui ou non?  
**Kinou:** *ferme les yeux pour se ressaisir* *déglutit péniblement* Draco Malefoy  
*les fans de Draco accordent un immense sourire à l'auteur*  
**Harry**: O_O QUOI?! Non, mais c'est pas vrai??  
**Kinou:** *dans ses petits souliers*  
**Draco:** Dis donc le balafré, ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus de devoir supporter ta sale tronche d'abruti, alors ferme là! è_é Qu'est-ce que je fous là, d'abord, hein?  
**Harry:** Oui, on se le demande! è_é  
**Kinou:** *de plus en plus mal à l'aise* Ben euh C'est-à-dire que Une lectrice a réclamé Draco  
**Draco:** ^___^ Oh, c'est vrai? *brusquement beaucoup moins agressif* *prend un air dégagé* Si mon fan-club me réclame  
**Harry:** Ton fan-club?! O_o  
**Draco**: *regard torve* Quoi, Potter? Tu es peut-être le survivant, mais tu es loin d'être le sex-symbol de Poudlard, tu sais! *sourire narquois*  
**Harry:** *incrédule* Parce que toi tu l'es, peut-être??  
**Draco:** *sûr de lui* Evidemment! *adresse un clin d'il à son fan-club qui les fait toutes défaillir*  
**Kinou:** *__*  
**Harry:** *atterré* Oh non, l'auteur aussi *profond soupir*  
**Kinou:** *rougit* Euh Oui, bon, passons aux reviews, allez! Vous êtes là pour ça!  
**Harry:** *grmblgrmbl* *s'empare des papiers préparés par l'auteur* Shinia Marina fait une question-remarque  
**Draco**: Pfff Une "question-remarque"! Y a que Potter pour inventer une expression aussi débile.  
**Kinou:** *sous le charme mais lucide* Dis donc, le blondinet, tu arrêtes tes insultes tout de suite!  
**Draco:** *hausse négligemment les épaules*  
**Harry**: *furieux de s'être fait interrompre, surtout par Draco Malefoy* *prend sur lui* Shinia Marina écrit "comment va-t-elle faire pour se retrouver dans la passé afin de se marier avec Draco et lui faire deux adorables bambins?? ^^ qu'elle se retrouve dans le monde de HP est une chose, mais y'a encore pas mal de détails à régler..."  
**Draco:** *fronce dangereusement les sourcils* D'où elle sort celle-là? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? L'auteur!!  
**Kinou:** *regarde le plafond* Aucune idée. ^__^  
**Draco**: *pas convaincu* Mouais De toutes façons, je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier. Peut-être que, si je trouve une belle blonde un peu intéressante parmi les autres Serpentards *réfléchit un moment à cette éventualité* De sang-pur, évidemment! Hors de question que j'épouse une Sang-de-Bourbe.  
**Harry:** *furieux de cette insulte* è_é  
*les lecteurs se sentent infiniment supérieurs à Draco*  
**Kinou**: Comme tu l'as dis, Shinia (j'abrège!), c'est pas gagné! ^_~  
**Harry:** *regarde Draco de travers* Je plains la pauvre malheureuse qui devra l'épouser.  
**Draco:** Ouvre les yeux, Potter! Je suis plus désiré que tu ne le seras jamais dans toute ta minable existence.  
**Harry:** *ouvre la bouche pour répliquer* *décide que c'est inutile* Shinia demande si c'est le Dumbledore du passé qui va finir par retrouver Zora.  
**Kinou:** Tu as compris, je crois. Quoique, du Passé, ça dépend de ce que tu considères comme le Présent! *réfléchit un moment* *secoue la tête* Oh, essaie d'expliquer, Harry, j'en ai déjà la migraine.  
**Draco:** *méprisant* Il ne te faut pas grand chose.  
**Harry:** Ce que veut dire l'auteur, c'est que pour Zora, Dumbledore est dans le Passé, OK, mais pour moi, il est dans le Présent.  
**Draco:** *bâille nonchalamment*  
**Harry:** *se passe la main dans les cheveux avec une expression de concentration intense* Donc, pour faire plus simple, disons que c'est le Dumbledore de 1997 qui va ramener Zora! *très content de sa solution*  
**Draco**: C'est bien du Potter, ça: esquiver les difficultés. Et après, on dit que les Gryffondors sont courageux! Tsss  
**Harry:** *l'ignore superbement* Pour ce qui est du moyen, Shinia, il est déjà trouvé. Il faut que ce soit un Vendredi et que la lune soit pleine (c'était écrit je ne sais plus où, dans les premiers chapitres) L'auteur part du principe que quand c'est le mois de Février en 2020, c'est aussi le mois de Février en 1997. Par conséquent, le temps se déroule parallèlement, peut-être, mais de la même façon.  
**Draco**: O_O *essaie de ne pas avoir l'air trop intrigué*  
**Harry:** Il faut cinq mois pour que la pleine lune retombe sur le même jour  
**Kinou:** J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec des calendriers divers pour déduire ça Je ne garantis pas que ce soit exact!  
**Harry**: Donc, a priori, Zora pourra se faire ramener en 1997 vers la fin de l'année scolaire C'est chouette, hein? *enthousiasmé* *regarde triomphalement l'auteur* Elle va être super contente de devoir aller en 1997 et de nous rencontrer, Ron, Hermione, moi, et tous les autres (sauf les Serpentards, bien sûr), pas vrai?  
**Kinou:** ...  
**Harry**: *décontenancé* Pas vrai?...  
**Kinou**: *lui lance un regard sévère pour qu'il se taise*  
**Harry**: *complètement perdu* Elle Elle ne sera pas contente?!  
**Kinou:** *exaspérée* Bon sang, mais TAIS-TOI, Harry!  
**Draco:** *ravi que son ennemi de toujours se fasse disputer*  
**Kinou**: *mécontente* *grogne* La review de Chen, maintenant.  
**Harry**: *renonce à comprendre* *parcourt la review de Chen* ^_______^ Oh, c'est vrai! Accessoires, l'auteur!  
**Kinou**: Zut, j'avais oublié! *tape sur son clavier d'ordi*  
*Harry se retrouve avec un énorme bouquet de roses rouges dans les mains*  
**Harry:** *met un genou à terre* *sourire étincelant* Je voudrais assurer ma petite Chen de mon amour inconditionnel et éternel, ainsi que lui offrir mon cur et ces quelques fleurs. Chen, accepteras-tu ce maigre présent? *nouveau sourire étincelant*  
**Kinou**: Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de le demander! ^__^  
**Draco**: O_O Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait, là, le balafré?  
**Kinou:** Sa déclaration d'amour à Chen! ^^ *toute attendrie*  
**Draco**: *s'étrangle* Le balafré a des admiratrices?!?! O_o Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces goûts merdiques?  
**Harry**: *acide* Tout le monde ne peut pas se pâmer devant des petits blondinets gominés qui en plus de n'être que des gosses de riches archi gâtés ne rêvent que de devenir Mangemorts! è_é  
**Kinou:** Euh Doucement, là. Je te rappelle que je fais partie de ses fans! *fronce les sourcils* Allez, la suite, à ce rythme-là on en a pour la journée.  
**Draco**: *furieux d'avoir été insulté par Potter* Chen Ah, oui, c'est elle qui n'a aucun goût Pffff *dédaigneux* Chen demande si Zora va rester encore longtemps à cette époque. Zora? C'est qui celle-là? *plisse le nez* Je parie que c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe sans intérêt.  
**Kinou**: Euh Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. ^__^  
**Harry:** Chen, on a répondu à cette question avec Shinia Marina, mais si tu veux je te réexpliquerai en particulier  
**Kinou:** *choquée* *secoue la tête, médusée*  
**Harry**: ^__^ Elle demande aussi je saurai un jour à propos des livres Quels livres?  
**Draco**: *hausse les épaules* Aucune idée.  
**Kinou:** J'y ai pensé... Mais finalement il est de plus en plus probable que ces livres n'aient aucune importance pour la suite.   
**Draco**: Ce qui prouve bien son manque total d'organisation.  
**Kinou**: Dis donc, toi! è_é Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes paroles si tu ne veux pas que je te concocte une petite retenue dans la Forêt Interdite!  
**Draco:** *referme aussitôt la bouche* *ne pipe plus mot*  
**Harry**: *hilare* Bien joué, l'auteur! Alors, toujours sous le charme du futur Mangemort?  
**Kinou**: *regard noir* Toi, tais-toi aussi, sinon c'est avec Rogue que tu feras une retenue!  
**Harry: **O_O *se tait immédiatement*  
**Kinou:** Je commence à savoir les mater! ^__^ Bon, Draco, tu réponds aux (trois) reviews de Kalysha.  
**Draco**: *encore vexé* Non! Potter n'a qu'à le faire! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai répondre à cette  
**Kinou**: *l'interrompt* C'est une de tes fans.  
**Draco:** adorable jeune fille. *se précipite pour répondre* *sourire charmeur* Kalysha, c'est très aimable à toi d'avoir reviewé les trois derniers chapitres l'auteur ne méritait vraiment pas ça.  
**Kinou**: *le fusille du regard*  
**Draco**: Et tes reviews ne sont pas débiles Personnellement je les trouve excellentes *nouveau sourire séducteur*  
**Harry:** *pouffe discrètement* *chuchote* Il est vraiment lourdingue!  
**Draco**: *n'entend pas* J'espère que ton ordi est opérationnel, maintenant Ta review pour le chapitre neuf était vraiment sympa.  
**Kinou:** Ouais, ça c'est bien vrai! ^__^  
**Harry:** *croise les bras en attendant que Malefoy ait enfin fini son cirque*  
**Draco:** Je ne sais pas qui est Claudia, mais si elle te plaît, c'est qu'elle doit être très bien, évidemment.  
**Kinou**: ^_____^ Tu n'as pas idée!  
**Draco:** Stella rime avec Potter, oui, exactem *s'interrompt* O_O Comment ça, Stella rime avec Potter??!!  
**Harry:** *s'approche, intéressé*  
**Kinou**: *maugrée* Rien, rien du tout! Continue!  
**Draco**: *plisse les yeux avec suspicion mais obéit* Harry et Ginny QUOI?? Potter va épouser la Weasley? *reste pétrifié de stupeur*  
**Kinou**: Zut!! J'ai oublié de leur couper ce passage!  
**Draco**: *s'écroule de rire*  
**Kinou**: o_O Pourquoi il se marre?  
**Draco:** Mouhahahaha! *tape sur le sol tellement il rit* Tu parles d'un couple! *s'étrangle de rire*  
**Kinou**: *le fixe comme si elle avait avalé un citron* Ferme la, tu veux!  
**Draco**: *toujours par terre en proie au fou rire*  
**Harry**: *toujours sous le choc de la révélation*  
**Kinou**: *voit ses deux animateurs hors d'état de poursuivre* *désemparée* *soupire* OK, j'ai compris, à moi de bosser! *relit la dernière review de Kalysha* "Grande Kinou"? Lol! Moi, je voulais bien que tu m'écrives un poème! ^__^  
**Draco:** *cesse brusquement de rire* Et puis quoi après? Un poème pour une Moldue, il ne manquerait plus que ça! *se relève* *s'époussette soigneusement* *se recoiffe* *reprend ses papiers* Kalysha, tu ne devrais pas faire autant de compliments à l'auteur. C'est mauvais pour son ego déjà démesuré.  
**Kinou**: Il peut parler, Mr Mégalo! è_é  
**Draco**: *fait la sourde oreille* *lit le papier préparé par l'auteur* "La Zora la plus âgée sait parce qu'elle a ETE la plus jeune. Les deux ne forment qu'une seule et même personne" *lève la tête* Mais qui c'est, enfin, cette Zora?? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia?? è_é  
**Kinou:** Hum *esquive la question* Kalysha, merci pour la traduction de "Hand of Glory"! Je n'en possède malheureusement pas (snif!), mais *prend un air inspiré* Je connais certaines personnes qui pourraient en avoir d'ici peu.  
**Draco**: *sourire narquois* Hey, tu ne vas pas nous faire Trelawney, hein!  
**Kinou:** *vexée* _  
**Draco**: Kalysha, encore une fois merci pour tes reviews! Et puisque je suis ton "Dray chéri que tu adores" *petit sourire suffisant mais flatté*, je peux te confirmer l'intention de l'auteur de faire une fic sur ma merveilleuse personne!  
**Kinou**: *acquiesce sans dire un mot* *boude toujours*  
**Draco:** Voilà! J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews! *très content de lui* Surtout que ce n'est pas les deux autres, là, qui m'auraient aidé! Surtout Potter!  
**Kinou:** *se souvient brusquement de sa présence* *se tourne vers Harry*  
**Harry**: *toujours sous le choc*  
**Kinou** *hésitante* Euh Harry?  
**Harry:**   
**Draco**: *hausse les épaules* Bah, c'est un boulet, ce type, de toutes façons. Laisse-le comme ça, il finira bien par s'en remettre. Ou pas. Franchement, qui s'en soucie?  
**Kinou**: *angoissée* Moi!! Harry ne m'appartient pas, je dois le rendre!  
**Draco**: *supérieur* Le Mobilicorpus, tu connais pas?  
**Kinou**: *se renfrogne* Non! Je ne suis qu'une Moldue qui se prend pour Trelawney! _  
**Draco**: *réprime un sourire narquois* *Jette le Mobilicorpus sur Harry*  
**Kinou** *regarde les deux sortir avec une certaine inquiétude* *soupire* Bon, ces réponses interminables s'arrêtent là! Je vous demande de choisir le système vous préférez! Si c'est celui-là (ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup), vous pouvez encore choisir un ou deux personnages au choix! *prend un air pensif* Je pense que j'ai tout dit Il faut que j'aille m'assurer que Draco ne joue pas un sale tour à Harry  
*sort précipitamment*  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
_N'oubliez pas de choisir votre système préféré! (j'insiste!) Voire de nommer un ou deux persos si vous votez pour celui-là.  
Désolée pour la brièveté de ce chapitre, vraiment, mais j'avais besoin de l'écrire. Le prochain chapitre sera important!  
Bisous à tous,  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. L'avertissement

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les **CINQ** tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient (je suis très fatiguée de devoir le préciser sans arrêt! è_é)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**   
  
**Kalysha**: Merciiiiiiii pour le poème!! ^__^ *toute contente* *sautille sur place en battant des mains comme une gamine à Noël* Il m'a bien fait rire, lol!! (le "héhéhé" pour la rime était vraiment pas mal, mdr!) Emprunter Draco pour chez toi?! O_o Et moi, alors! Je le veux zossi! é_è Lol! Je transmets tes salutations à Ryry et Dray, promis! ^__^Je comprends tes passions, parce que je les partage de tout cur, lol! Un autre truc qui m'a bien fait rire dans ta review (tes reviews me font TOUJOURS rire! J'adore les recevoir!), c'est que tu dis "Je m'arrête là dans mes divagations" Et tu te lances dans une autre! Surtout ne change rien, j'aime beaucoup les séquelles potentielles de ton cerveau! ^__^ Pour ce qui est du système de réponses aux reviews, voir la NDA plus bas  
  
**Hedwige**: Je suis contente que ça te plaise! ^__^ j'espère que cette histoire restera un peu originale, même après. Merci aussi pour la traduction (ça prouve que certaines personnes lisent vraiment les notes que je sème un peu partout! je n'en étais pas vraiment sûre ^^) Oui, Zora ira dans le Passé Enfin, dans le Présent de Harry! Il le faut pour que tout ce qu'elle voit en ce moment puisse vraiment se réaliser il y a vraiment l'idée de la boucle interminable dans ce paradoxe temporel. Nous assisterons donc au rapprochement Zora/Draco en direct! ^^ En tout cas, voilà la suite!  
  
**Chen:** Salut! ^__^ pour ce qui est du système de réponses aux reviews (ravie que le précédent t'ait plu, d'ailleurs! ^^), voir la note ci-dessous La déclaration de Ryry t'a plue? Lol! Oui, le chapitre précédent était court, mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire je trouvais ça un peu facile que Zora rencontre absolument tout le monde sous version adulte, j'ai voulu trouver un autre moyen Et quoi de plus pratique qu'une photo, franchement? ^^ D'autant plus qu'il s'agit d'un instant privilégié, avec un Draco assis dans l'herbe, et qui sourit! O_O (le comble, lol!)   
Moi aussi, j'aime bien la relation Rufus/Zora, c'est assez bizarre à écrire, mais vraiment sympa! ^^ En ce qui concerne ma review Lol! C'est marrant, à chaque fois que je reviewe un de mes lecteurs, on dirait que je suis le Père Noël! ^__^ Pas que ça me déplaise, bien sûr, lol! Ta fic m'a semblé vraiment intéressante, c'était la moindre de choses de te laisser un petit mot, je trouve! ^__^ (Au fait, tu as un projet pour une autre fiction?) Bisous, et à bientôt!  
  
**Vif-Argent421**: Lol! Je ne voulais pas te faire culpabiliser, mdr! ^__^ ce n'était pas une vulgaire machination pour te faire reviewer, c'était juste pour remercier ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris, parce que ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir! *rayonnante* Moi, ça m'arrive souvent d'aimer des fics et de ne pas reviewer, parce que j'oublie, ou bien il y a toujours un truc qui m'interrompt. N'empêche que j'attends impatiemment les chapitres suivants! En tout cas, c'est très gentil de m'avoir reviewée (mais encore plus de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris, j'insiste! ^__^)  
  
**Titou**: Tu as aimé mon histoire de boucle dans l'espace-temps? Tant mieux, c'est assez difficile à mettre en place, lol! J'avais au départ eu l'intention de faire cette histoire à l'époque des Maraudeurs, mais Ce genre de fics pullulent déjà sur ffnet! ^__^ Enfin, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu!! Voilà la suite!   
  
**Lexyann:** Coucou! ^__^ Oublié de reviewer? Ça arrive, lol! Je prends sérieusement en compte ta suggestion pour le système de réponses aux reviews Je vais en parler dans la note ci-dessous, promis! ^^ Fan de Sirius et Mumus, hmmm? Je te comprends totalement! Je les adore! Il sont trop craquants tous les deux *rêveuse* dommage que des gars comme ça ne se trouvent pas vraiment de nos jours! é_è Désolée, le chapitre était effectivement très court mais très sympa à écrire pour moi, lol! Il faut bien que l'auteur s'amuse aussi! *grands yeux persuasifs* tu as aimé mes bonbons, alors? Lol! Tu remarques qu'il s'agit d'une distribution enchantée Chacun reçoit ses bonbons préférés automatiquement! ^__^ voilà un nouveau chapitre plus long et plus Hum Bien, tu verras! ^^  
  
**Caroline Black:** Coucou la nouvelle! ^__^ J'inaugure un genre, alors? Lol! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'ai très peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour les chapitres suivants Enfin, je ferai de mon mieux! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Pub:** Quelques Hermione/Draco aujourd'hui! ^__^ Perso, je les adore dans les fics! Malheureusement, il y en a des excellentes qui sont en Anglais Dès que j'aurai un peu de temps et moins de fics en cours, j'en traduirai peut-être une  
Bien sûr, il y a "**Un été au Paradis**" d'**Amiastine**, qui est très connue _(id: 985577)_.  
J'ai remarqué une traduction de **CMX**, "**A Love not Forgotten**" _(id: 1447504)_, malheureusement elle n'a pas l'air de poursuivre pour l'instant (en tout cas, en Anglais, elle est extra! ^^)   
Mon pitit préféré, c'est une traduction de **Dreamy Lily**, "**Identité Erronée**" _(id: 1295188)_ Vraiment trop mignon! *_* En passant, aller lire sa fic "**Les liaisons dangereuses**" _(id: 1308815)_ si vous ne l'avez pas fait (prévoyez l'aspirine)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA_**_: J'opte pour une l'alternance de deux systèmes de réponses aux reviews. Le premier, comme aujourd'hui, sera personnel ("Kinou Toujours plus proche de vous!" Oh, désolée, c'était trop tentant! *penaude*) Le second, sous forme de présentation par des persos de Harry Potter! Je vous demande donc de me signaler quel couple de persos vous souhaitez voir vous répondre pour la prochaine fois! ^^ Pour l'instant, je me suis basée sur un Sirius version ado en partenariat avec un Remus version ado! ^^ (trop chou, non? idée à Lexyann!)  
  
Autre chose: j'ai enfin publié le chapitre unique très très bizarre auquel je pensais depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez vu, il s'appelle "**Un bienfait inattendu"** _(id: 1531695)_ et j'y tiens beaucoup! ^__^ Jusque là, je n'ai reçu que d'adorables reviews là-dessus! ^^ *très soulagée* J'ai également publié le premier chapitre d'une fic sur Draco Malfoy, **Secrets de famille** _(id: 1535455)_.  
  
  
Dernière chose (après je me tais, promis juré craché!) **CAP SUR LES 70 REVIEWS! **Droit devant!! ^__^ (j'ai une moyenne de 5 reviews par chapitre Est-ce que vous allez m'exploser tout ça? *croise les doigts*)  
  
Bonne lecture à tous!  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 11: L'avertissement.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Accio livre!  
  
  
  
Le manuel bougea un peu, mais demeura à sa place. Zora regarda craintivement le professeur Flitwick. Ce sort était vraiment difficile.  
  
  
  
- Recommencez, Miss Lance, recommencez.  
  
  
  
Zora essaya de se concentrer davantage.  
  
  
  
- Accio livre! répéta-t-elle.  
  
  
  
La secousse qui ébranla l'ouvrage fut plus importante, mais toujours pas suffisante.  
  
  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit gentiment le professeur Flitwick. Vous avez déjà énormément progressé. Il vous suffira d'un tout petit peu plus de concentration pour y parvenir. Vous pourrez bientôt étudier le programme de cinquième année, assura-t-il.  
  
  
  
Quand il fut parti, Zora ne bougea pas. Elle continua à fixer le livre tandis qu'un   
étrange sentiment prenait possession d'elle. Elle était comment dire? Pas furieuse, mais elle sentait que quoi qu'il advienne, quoi que cela doive lui coûter, elle DEVAIT réussir, là, maintenant. Même si elle devait y passer la nuit. Un simple bouquin ne serait pas plus obstiné qu'elle. Une lueur de détermination dans les yeux, elle brandit à nouveau sa baguette.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- ZORA!  
  
  
  
Elle sursauta, complètement paniquée, et encore tellement endormie que le monde restait flou. Elle reconnut vaguement Ellen penchée sur elle.  
  
  
  
- C'est incroyable! disait-elle d'une voix frémissante d'indignation. Tu as vu l'heure?  
  
- Elle DORMAIT, Ellen! répliqua sèchement la voix d'Olivia. Comment veux-tu qu'elle ait vu l'heure? On a pas idée de réveiller les gens comme ça. Ne pouvais-tu pas la secouer gentiment?  
  
- Comment, la secouer gentiment? glapit Ellen tandis que Zora clignait des yeux, abasourdie par les cris, pour en chasser le sommeil et pouvoir observer correctement la situation. Il n'y a pas le temps pour ces salamalecs, elle est déjà en retard!  
  
  
  
Olivia roula des yeux exaspérés et fourra des livres dans son sac. Zora espérait que l'affaire serait close, mais ses espoirs furent réduits à néant par le doigt accusateur qu'Ellen braqua sur elle.  
  
  
  
- Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi fatiguée? aboya-t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas entendu revenir, cette nuit, il devait être très tard. Je n'ai prévenu personne parce que je savais que tu avais un cours, mais il ne peut pas avoir duré aussi longtemps!!  
  
  
  
Zora repoussa les couvertures et essaya de se dépêcher en faisant abstraction d'Ellen qui la suivait comme son ombre en la harcelant.  
  
  
  
- Tu n'es pas censée rester dans le château à faire Dieu-sait-quoi, sermonnait-elle consciencieusement. Tu doit rentrer directement après tes cours. Si tu ne  
  
- Ellen, je ne peux pas me dépêcher si tu me colles tellement que je ne peux faire un pas sans te marcher dessus! s'exclama Zora, désespérée. Nous en parlerons plus tard.  
  
  
  
Elle savait très bien qu'elle était rentrée après le couvre-feu, mais elle savait également qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle avait juste fait et refait le sortilège d'Attraction jusqu'à ce qu'elle le maîtrise parfaitement. Elle essaya d'aller à la salle de bains, mais Ellen lui bloquait le passage en lui faisant la morale. Zora jeta un coup d'il angoissé à son réveil. Elle était vraiment très en retard. Elle ne serait jamais à l'heure pour son cours de Runes. Le premier cours de Runes qu'elle allait suivre depuis à peu près quatre mois qu'elle était ici.  
  
  
  
- Ellen, à quel point es-tu stupide? grogna Olivia, exaspérée. Comment veux-tu qu'elle soit à l'heure si tu l'en empêches?  
  
- Je ne l'en empêche pas, répondit doctement Ellen. Je m'assure juste qu'elle se souviendra de la leçon.  
  
- Je pense qu'elle va surtout se souvenir de toi, répliqua Olivia, si elle est en retard par ta faute.  
  
  
  
Zora lança un regard reconnaissant à la Serdaigle et se rua dans la salle d'eau avant qu'Ellen ne se soit remise de son indignation.  
  
Ashley et Ray suivaient également le cours d'Etudes des Runes et lui avaient gentiment proposé de rester avec eux, Zora ne voulait pas les faire attendre. D'autant plus que ce cours serait en commun avec les Serpentards. Qu'avait dit Ray à ce sujet, déjà?  
  
  
  
- Le cours d'Etude des Runes est en commun avec les Serpentards depuis des siècles, un peu comme les Gryffondors et les Serpentards pour les cours de Potions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Assise entre Ashley et Ray (à son avis les deux personnes les plus sympathiques de la classe avec Olivia), Zora écrivait ses devoirs. Elle avait eu du mal à suivre, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. Elle avait été surprise de ne pas remarquer d'hostilité trop marquée de la part des Serpentards. La cloche retentit, et elle se dirigeait vers la sortie avec les autres, quand le professeur l'arrêta.  
  
  
  
- Le directeur aimerait vous voir dans son bureau, Miss Lane, dit-elle.  
  
  
  
Zora remercia, salua Ashley et Ray, et fila en direction du deuxième étage. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Dumbledore? Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
  
  
- Patacitrouille.  
  
  
  
Le mur coulissa, et l'escalier tourna sur lui-même pour l'emmener jusqu'à la porte. Elle frappa trois coups  
  
  
  
- Entrez!  
  
  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore était debout devant son bureau, l'air assez grave. Zora s'assit maladroitement sur la chaise qu'il lui offrait et attendit, inexplicablement nerveuse.  
  
  
  
- Je voulais vous prévenir, dit-il. D'ici un mois, vous Vous serez appelée dans le passé.  
  
  
  
Pouvait-il être moins clair? songea désespérément Zora, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.  
  
  
  
- Pardon?  
  
  
  
Il soupira, et l'observa pensivement.  
  
  
  
- Vous comprendrez, promit-il. Disons que dans un mois, vous devrez faire vos bagages et vous préparer à voyager dans le temps Pour la dernière fois.  
  
  
  
Zora vacilla. Quitter ce monde-là?? Elle commençait tout juste à s'y sentir chez elle. Elle était bien là, mieux qu'elle n'avait jamais été nulle part ailleurs, à aucun moment de sa courte existence Excepté avec ses parents. Et on voulait l'arracher à cela? Elle leva des yeux froids vers le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
- Et si je refuse? dit-elle calmement.  
  
  
  
Il la fixa avec attention, un pli d'inquiétude lui barrant le front.  
  
  
  
- Vous partirez tout de même, dit-il. Mais sans vos bagages. Vous ne pouvez qu'y perdre.  
  
  
- Je partirai tout de même? répéta-t-elle. Mais la dernière fois que j'ai voyagé dans l'espace-temps, il y a eu un orage. Il ne peut pas y avoir d'orage à l'intérieur de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?  
  
  
  
Elle n'attendait pas de réponse à cette question. Dumbledore semblait de plus en plus soucieux. Il s'approcha d'elle.  
  
  
  
- Allons, voyons, dit-il. Vous devez partir.  
  
- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle avec une insolence dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas régler ma vie comme je l'entends? J'ai fait des recherches, et je sais que si j'ai changé de monde, ce n'est que parce que quelqu'un l'a voulu et m'a fait venir. Qui me considère comme un pantin, un pion uniquement destiné à le servir?  
  
  
  
A sa plus grande stupeur, elle vit les yeux bleus submergés par la culpabilité.  
  
  
  
- C'est vous? suffoqua-t-elle. C'est vous qui faîtes ça? Non  
  
- Si.  
  
  
  
Elle le regarda encore et encore, espérant qu'il allait lui avouer que non, c'était quelqu'un d'autre, que lui, le sorcier le plus puissant et le plus noble de tous les temps, n'y était bien évidemment pour rien. Mais il ne se rétracta pas. Il restait là, avec son air coupable mais résolu, et Zora sentait une vague de haine s'écouler petit à petit dans son cur.  
  
  
  
- Tu peux me détester, soupira-t-il. Mais je sais que tu me pardonneras, une fois que tu seras vingt ans en arrière. Tu es de ces gens qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de pardonner une fois qu'ils ont compris les raisons.  
  
- Je ne partirai pas, dit-elle froidement. Je ne partirai pas, et par conséquent je ne vous pardonnerai pas.   
  
  
  
Qui croyait-il être pour régir le destin des gens et jouer avec eux comme bon lui semblait?  
  
Zora fit volte-face, les oreilles bourdonnantes, et ouvrit la porte. Juste avant de la refermer derrière elle, elle entendit Dumbledore lui lancer quelques mots.  
  
  
  
- Le 28 Juin en fin d'après-midi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aaarf, nous y voilà Pauvre chtite Zora Je ne lui épargne vraiment rien! *sourire innocent*  
J'attends vos votes pour les persos qui vous répondront la prochaine fois!  
Bisous à tous, et mille fois merci pour tout votre soutien! ^^  
  
  
  
  
Kinou  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Expédition nocturne

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les **CINQ** tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient, bien que je doute que qui que ce soit ait l'intention de me voler cette histoire  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ Chapitre extrêmement difficile pour moi! Soyez indulgents, c'était un véritable casse-tête. Bah, de toutes façons, vous êtes toujours incroyablement adorables avec moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous mettriez soudain à me lancer des tomates pourries, n'est-ce pas! ^__^  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 12: Expédition nocturne.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Et si elle ne partait pas? Qu'est-ce que cela engendrerait? Assise au bord du lac, Zora essayait de réfléchir le plus calmement possible. Et elle devait se rendre à l'évidence.  
  
Ce serait le chaos.  
  
Elle ne rencontrerait pas Draco Malefoy, elle ne l'épouserait pas et par conséquent Rufus et Claudia ne pourraient jamais exister. Que se passerait-il alors? Disparaîtraient-ils comme deux nuages de fumée? Tomberaient-ils instantanément morts sur le sol? Sans compter tout ce qu'elle avait probablement déjà fait dans le passé et qui avait sans doute eu tout un tas de conséquences sur l'avenir. Enfin, sur le présent. Et quant à Zora Malefoy, que deviendrait-elle?  
  
Tout était trop compliqué. La complexité du problème des voyages temporels était telle que chaque minuscule détail devenait important, tout était embriqué et indissociable. Cependant, Zora ne pouvait accepter l'idée qu'elle n'était pas maîtresse de son propre destin. Mais peut-être que sa révolte avait aussi fait partie de l'histoire. Peut-être ne faisait-elle qu'agir exactement comme elle le devait. Comment savoir? Elle était complètement perdue.  
  
Une seule personne pouvait l'aider.  
  
  
Elle-même.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"Mrs Malefoy  
Je devrais peut-être dire Zora, puisqu'après tout nous nous connaissons bien. Je suis vous Ou bien êtes-vous moi? Je n'en sais rien, et c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vos conseils. Pourrais-je vous voir à Pré-au-Lard, un soir? Communiquez-moi votre réponse le plus vite possible, je vous en prie.  
Zora 'Lance' "_  
  
  
  
Zora plia sa lettre et la cacheta. Il était vraiment étrange de devoir se vouvoyer soi-même. Elle accrocha la missive à la patte d'un hibou de l'école et le regarda s'éloigner.  
  
La réponse lui parvint le lendemain même, au petit déjeuner. Zora sut aussitôt d'où provenait cette lettre. Qui d'autre lui écrirait? Elle ne connaissait personne dans ce monde à part ceux de Poudlard. Etant entourée de gens, elle attendit d'être seule pour la lire et la glissa dans sa poche.  
  
Elle suivit le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec une inattention qui ne lui était pas coutumière, et se rua dans la première salle de classe vide dès que possible. Fébrilement, elle décacheta l'enveloppe.  
  
  
  
_" Zora Tu as raison, il est difficile de se parler à soi-même!  
Je comprends exactement ce que tu peux ressentir Puisque je l'ai vécu. Nous pouvons nous voir à Pré-au-Lard le Samedi 5 Juin vers 23 heures. Traverse le village et dépasse Derviche & et Bang jusqu'à ce que tu me voies.  
A bientôt.  
Zora Malefoy."_  
  
  
  
Zora acquiesça pour elle-même quand une phrase l'arrêta.  
  
  
  
"Puisque je l'ai vécu."  
  
  
  
Elle agissait donc comme elle le devait. Elle n'était qu'un pantin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il lui restait le problème de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard sans attirer l'attention. Elle avait discrètement redonné à ses livres de "Harry Potter" leur état initial, afin de retrouver l'emplacement du fameux passage secret, mais c'était une chose de le lire, et c'en était une autre d'y aller: Poudlard était immense, et tout bougeait sans arrêt. Et elle ne connaissait pas trente-six mille personnes susceptibles de pouvoir lui indiquer la solution.  
  
  
  
- Stella!  
  
  
  
La Gryffondor, surprise, se figea et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant qui l'avait appelée. Zora s'avança, et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.  
  
  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? questionna Stella.  
  
- Je dois me rendre à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Zora quelque peu abruptement. Disposerais-tu par hasard de quelque chose me permettant de m'y rendre sans encombres?  
  
  
  
Stella cligna des yeux, et regarda de tous côtés, mal à l'aise.  
  
  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?  
  
- Je peux t'assurer que je serai une tombe, promit Zora. Mais il faut absolument que tu m'aides. Je dois y être le 5 à 23 heures.  
  
  
  
Les yeux verts la scrutèrent, comme pour la jauger. Et peu à peu, l'expression tranquille de Stella changea. Elle pétillait littéralement d'excitation. Zora se souvint que son père était un grand briseur de règles et que sa mère n'était pas en reste, ayant toujours vécu avec des frères particulièrement turbulents. En tout cas, la métamorphose était sidérante.  
  
  
  
- Ça marche!  
  
  
  
Le 5 à 22h30, Zora sortit discrètement de sa salle commune. Elle regarda autour d'elle, incertaine.  
  
  
  
- Stella? murmura-t-elle. Tu es là?  
  
  
  
Une voix surgie de nulle part la fit sursauter.  
  
  
  
- Oui.  
  
  
  
Zora sentit une main invisible toucher son bras, et soudain elle se trouva sous la Cape d'Invisibilité avec Stella.  
  
  
  
- Brillant, murmura-t-elle tout en tendant le bras pour regarder au travers, appréciant la douceur de l'étoffe sur sa peau.  
  
  
  
Stella rit doucement et alluma sa baguette. Dans son autre main, elle tenait la fameuse carte des Maraudeurs. Zora paniqua brusquement.  
  
  
  
- Est-ce que je peux m'occuper de la Carte? demanda-t-elle abruptement.  
  
  
  
Stella lui lança un regard ébahi. Le cur de Zora battait la chamade. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée?!  
  
  
  
- Euh Bien, si tu veux, concéda Stella.  
  
  
  
Elle lui remit la Carte, et le soulagement envahit Zora. Elle devait se reprendre, à présent, où la Gryffondor allait se douter de quelque chose.  
  
  
  
- OK, dit-elle. La voix est libre. Personne de gênant au troisième étage.   
  
- En route, approuva Stella.  
  
  
  
C'était une expérience fabuleuse. Se promener dans les couloirs déserts, invisible, avec Stella Potter. Exceptionnel. Bien trop tôt à son goût, elles atteignirent la fameuse statue de sorcière borgne.  
  
  
  
- C'est ici que je te laisse, annonça Stella. J'ai besoin de ma cape pour retourner dans mon dortoir sans me faire prendre, mais je te laisse la Carte. Comme ça, si quelqu'un se dirige vers toi, tu auras largement le temps de te cacher. Tu me la rendras demain.  
  
  
  
Elle lui montra comment s'en servir, et Zora retint fébrilement sa respiration.  
  
  
  
- N'oublie surtout pas de l'effacer, recommanda encore Stella. Bonne chance.  
  
  
  
Elle n'avait même pas cherché à savoir ce que Zora allait faire, et elle lui en était vraiment reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait pas voulu avoir à lui mentir. Stella disparut à nouveau sous sa Cape. Zora se tourna vers la statue, quand elle entendit encore la voix de Stella s'élevant des ténèbres.  
  
  
  
- Je me demande pourquoi je te fais autant confiance. Comme si je te connaissais depuis longtemps  
  
  
  
Zora se retourna vivement, mais un léger bruit de pas s'éloignait déjà. Elle sourit, jeta un coup d'il à la Carte où le point "Zora Kidman" était immobile, et s'intéressa de nouveau à la statue.  
  
  
  
- Dissendium.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Presque l'heure. Zora dépassa Derviche & Bang, et poursuivit son chemin.  
  
  
  
- Zora?  
  
  
  
Elle sursauta, et se tourna vers sa droite. Sa version adulte était là, et s'avançait vers elle. Le cur de Zora battait la chamade comme elle se regardait elle-même, comme elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens propres.  
  
  
  
- Stella m'a montré comment venir, dit-elle, le souffle court, emplie d'une étrange émotion.  
  
- Oui, je sais, répondit Mrs Malefoy. Je l'ai vécu. Moi aussi, je me suis vue, tout comme tu me vois. Ou plutôt comme tu _te_ vois.  
  
- Vous avez donc aussi voulu rester ici.  
  
- Exactement. Et je me suis rencontrée, et j'ai changé d'avis.  
  
- Je vais donc aussi changer d'avis  
  
- Je pense que oui. Tout cela semble déjà joué d'avance.  
  
- Vous avez eu cette même discussion, mot pour mot, avec avec vous-même?  
  
- Exactement la même, acquiesça Mrs Malefoy. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ce seront quand même tes choix qui détermineront tout.   
  
- Mais comment? gémit Zora. Si je ne fais qu'agir comme je dois agir Je ne suis qu'un pion dans tout cela. C'est joué d'avance, vous l'avez dit vous-même.  
  
- Ce n'en est pas moins tes choix. Les choix que j'ai fait, ce sont les tiens, puisque nous sommes une seule et même personne. Tout est parfaitement logique, et tout aura un sens, assura Mrs Malefoy avec un sourire. J'ai eu les mêmes doutes que toi, et je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. C'est normal. Tu partiras, et tu vivras en assumant tes choix. En essayant de faire pour le mieux.   
  
  
  
Zora leva un regard troublé vers elle.  
  
  
  
- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.  
  
- Quand tu seras dans le Passé, quand tu seras confronté à ta réalité, quand tu devras choisir Tu n'auras plus peur.  
  
  
  
Zora sourit, inexplicablement rassurée.  
  
  
  
- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur sur ce qui s'est passé dans ce Passé? Sur ce Présent?  
  
- Tu as déjà deviné pas mal de choses. Je peux te dire que je travaille à la Commission des Sortilèges Expérimentaux, et que j'ai joué un rôle que je n'ai jamais voulu dans la destruction de Voldemort. Je peux te dire que nous avons commis une faute, et que c'est à cause de cela que nous avons été transférées dans ce monde. Quant au reste Tu le découvriras par toi-même. Et tu feras tes propres choix. Parce que rien n'est jamais inscrit dans le marbre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou:** Je passe à présent à tous les merveilleux petits mots que mes revieweurs chéris m'ont envoyé ^__^ Pour cela, j'ai l'immense plaisir d'accueillir les vainqueurs Sirius Black (version ado)  
**Sirius:** *sourire ravageur* Salut! *clin d'il à la ronde*  
*Les lectrices manquent toutes de tomber dans les pommes*  
**Kinou:** *totalement éblouie* Euh Et Remus Lupin (version ado également)!  
**Remus:** Bonjour *adresse un doux sourire à toutes les personnes présentes*  
*Nouvel évanouissement des lectrices*  
**Kinou:** *__* Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à me concentrer, moi Bon, allez-y, tous les deux.  
**Sirius:** *regarde autour de lui avec curiosité et ne montre aucun signe de vouloir travailler*  
**Remus**: *soupir indulgent* *prend les feuilles préparées par l'auteur* Je commence par Lexyann *lit* *hausse les sourcils* *relit* *secoue la tête, amusé* Une admiratrice pour toi, Sirius!  
**Sirius:** *brusquement intéressé* Oooooh, encore une??  
**Kinou:** *marmonne* Bonjour la modestie.  
**Remus**: Elle te fait dire qu'elle t'aimait, qu'elle t'aime, et qu'elle t'aimera pour toujours et à jamais, malgré ce qui arrivera.  
**Sirius**: ^__^ *flatté* Trop d'honneur! Merci beaucoup! *fronce soudain les sourcils* Comment ça, malgré ce qui arrivera??  
**Kinou**: *se précipite* Nonnonriendutoutcontinuez!!  
**Sirius**: *suspicieux* Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, toi?  
**Remus:** Franchement, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne le sachions pas. *reprend sa lecture* *rougit violemment* Elle Euh Passons.  
**Sirius: ***intrigué* Pourquoi?! Je VEUX savoir, moi!! *arrache le papier des mains de Remus*  
**Remus:** *paniqué* NON, rends-moi ça!  
**Sirius**: *fait la sourde oreille* *lit* *immense sourire* Ooooooh, mais on dirait que la petite Lexyann adore également Remus, hmmm?  
**Remus** *écarlate* *bafouille* Ouibonçasuffitmaintenant  
**Kinou**: *__* Il est adorable, n'est-ce pas? *soupir attendri*  
**Sirius**: *hilare* Elle nous embrasse tous les deux. J'espère que tu vas l'embrasser en retour, Lunard, n'est-ce pas? Hmmm?  
**Remus:** *tellement rouge qu'il ressemble à un néon ambulant* Arrêteavecçaj'aidit  
**Sirius: ***ouvertement moqueur* Ne me dis pas que tu es gêné?  
**Remus**: *au comble de l'embarras* Pas. Du. Tout. *reprend sèchement le papier* *se remet à lire, toujours écarlate* Lexyann veut aussi que nous *écarquille démesurément les yeux* *s'étrangle* Que nous DONNIONS UN COUP DE PIED A PETER???   
**Sirius**: *scandalisé* Ça va pas, non?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on donnerait un coup de pied à l'un de nos meilleurs amis? L'auteur!!  
**Kinou**: *fait fonctionner son cerveau à tout allure* Euh Elle s'est trompé, voilà tout, elle voulait parler de Rogue, bien sûr!  
**Remus**: *rassénéré* Ah, OK. Je comprends mieux.  
**Sirius**: *tout sourire* Ne t'en fais pas, Lexyann, Rogue recevra tous les coups de pieds que tu voudras avec intérêts!  
**Kinou**: *chuchote à Lexyann* Je vais subtiliser Peter, et je le bourrerai de coups, c'est promis! *parle normalement* Plus vite, vous deux, à ce train-là on n'a pas fini!  
**Sirius**: C'est vrai, ça, dépêche-toi, Lunard.  
**Remus et Kinou:** *regard de travers*  
**Sirius**: *hausse les épaules* Ben quoi?  
**Remus**: *soupire avec résignation* Non, rien. Question de Lexyann: "Quand Zora va-t-elle rencontrer Claudia?"  
*silence*  
**Remus**: *roule des yeux* Sirius, c'est à TOI de répondre!  
**Sirius**: Hmmm? Ah, oui, désolé *sourit nonchalamment* Lexyann, Zora a déjà plus ou moins rencontré Claudia, Rufus les a présentées l'une à l'autre. Nous ne voyons pas beaucoup Claudia, parce qu'elle est dans une autre Maison, et dans une autre tranche d'âge. Mais l'auteur a prévu une petite discussion entre elles deux.  
**Remus**: Deuxième question: "Quand Zora va retourner à l'époque de Harry, est-ce qu'elle aura 18 ans? Car elle a 17 ans présentement, non?"  
**Sirius**: Exact, elle a 17 ans en ce moment. Si elle part le 28 Juin de l'an 2020, elle arrivera en 1997 le 28 Juin également. Comme son anniversaire est en été Elle aura effectivement 18 ans lors de sa septième année. *jette un regard triomphant à la ronde* Je suis un bon animateur, pas vrai?  
**Remus**: *réprime un sourire amusé*  
**Kinou**: *interloquée* Euh Oui, si tu veux.  
**Sirius**: *satisfait* Lexyann se demande enfin si cette fic prendra fin avec le départ de Zora pour le Passé.  
**Remus**: La réponse est  
*roulement de tambours*  
**Kinou** NON! ^__^ Cette fic continuera quand Zora sera dans le Passé. Vous assisterez à tout en direct, mais oui! ^^ Didi, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir si tu n'as pas l'habitude d'en écrire! ^__^ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que cela continuera. Désolée pour la brièveté des chapitres, je fais mon possible, mais les chapitres se découpent selon le sujet. Je ne peux pas faire des chapitres réguliers sous peine de tout dénaturer De plus, je ne mets pas des mois à updater, je ne peux donc pas vous pondre des pages et des pages! ^__^  
**Sirius**: *hausse les épaules* Pfff C'est du blabla, tout ça. En bref, c'est une paresseuse en manque d'inspiration.  
**Kinou**: *regard meurtrier* Toi, tais-toi!! Passe à la review suivante!  
**Sirius**: *vexé* Personne ne me dictera ce que je dois faire, surtout pas une misérable auteur dépourvue du moindre talent!  
**Kinou**: *se mord les lèvres pour ne pas prononcer de paroles irréparables* *humpf*  
**Remus**: *alarmé* Doucement, doucement, je vais m'en occuper, de cette review  
**Kinou**: *butée* Nan! C'est à Mr Perfection de le faire.  
**Sirius**: *nonchalant* Ravi que tu reconnaisses enfin mes mérites.  
**Kinou**: *s'empourpre* *ouvre la bouche* *s'empêche de parler* *referme la bouche* *ferme les yeux pour se calmer* *grogne* Et moi qui pensais que le plus dur serait de ne pas baver devant lui!  
**Sirius**: *réprime un sourire malicieux* Je passe donc à la review de Shinia Marina  
**Kinou**: ??!!! *stupéfaite*  
**Remus**: ^__^  
**Sirius**: *impassible* Shinia Marina "saute à pieds joints sur la tête de Dumbly" Elle le trouve méchant.  
**Remus**: C'est vrai que Dumbledore n'est pas aussi noble et blanc comme neige que d'habitude, dans cette fic. Un caprice de l'auteur   
**Sirius**: *chuchote* Encore un!  
**Kinou**: *plisse les yeux* Arrête de marmonner, toi, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas en ma faveur. Continue de t'occuper des reviews, tu es là pour ça.  
**Sirius**: *prend un air innocent* *adresse un sourire charmeur à l'auteur*  
**Kinou**: *se détourne avec le plus de dignité possible dans l'espoir de ne pas se laisser attendrir*  
**Remus**: *hausse les épaules* C'est inutile, voyons. Tous les lecteurs peuvent se rendre compte que tu fait partie des innombrables admiratrices de Sirius, tu sais.  
**Kinou**: *le fusille du regard* *serre les dents* Tais-toi.  
**Remus**: ^__^ Shinia Marina est d'avis que Zora ne doit pas se laisser faire Je serais bien de cet avis, mais on dirait que la rencontre qu'elle vient de faire dans le chapitre juste au-dessus va modifier sa résolution, non? Trop de choses sont en jeu.  
**Sirius**: Shinia, il ne faut pas oublier non plus que tous ses nouveaux amis sont surtout composés de ses propres enfants C'est une situation plutôt étrange. Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle se trouve des amis un peu plus plausibles (si l'auteur veux bien arrêter de divaguer, évidemment!)  
**Kinou**: Si j'ai bien compris, quand je vous saque en mettant un chapitre très court pour manque de reviews de votre part, vous me saquez de votre côté en limitant les reviews C'est un cercle vicieux, lol! Bon, mais ce chapitre était plus long, pas vrai?  
**Sirius**: Angelina johnson en a marre de la physique et du français  
**Remus**: Excuse-moi, Patmol, mais tu es censé parler de la fic.  
**Sirius**: *sûr de son bon droit* Mais c'est écrit dans la review!  
**Remus**: *roule des yeux indulgents* Je sais bien! Mais en tant qu'animateur, il faut que tu sélectionnes uniquement les éléments se rapportant à la fic.  
**Sirius**: o_O Alors je ne raconte pas qu'elle est en Seconde et tout ça?!  
**Remus**: *conciliant* Voilà, tu as tout compris.  
**Sirius**: *désarçonné* Oh Bien Angelina Johnson est très étonnée que Dumbledore ait pu faire une chose pareille, et préfère supposer que ce n'était pas volontaire.  
**Remus**: Angelina, on reprend: Zora a absorbé les pouvoirs de Harry Potter et  
**Sirius**: Harry POTTER?!?! O_O Il fait partie de la famille de JAMES??  
**Remus**: *soupire tristement* Ils sont de la même famille, oui  
**Sirius**: *suspicieux* Tu sais plus de choses que moi, toi.  
**Remus**: Oh, crois-moi, tu as de la chance de ne rien savoir *soupire à nouveau* Angelina, Zora a absorbé les pouvoirs, ce qui a complètement déstabilisé le monde de Harry Potter. Dumbledore a dû faire un choix, à contre-cur, cela va sans dire, mais tout de même: il a choisi de rapatrier Zora plutôt que de prendre le risque que Voldemort n'anéantisse leur monde. Tout cela est dit implicitement dans les premiers chapitres. Harry dépourvu de ses pouvoirs, il est une proie facile pour Voldemort. Il faut que Zora soit près de lui, et que le moyen d'échanger leurs pouvoirs soit retrouvé, pour que Harry soit de nouveau en état d'affronter le Mage Noir.  
**Sirius**: *ronfle*  
**Kinou**: *le fusille du regard du regard pour n'avoir accordé aucune attention aux propos de son Remus adoré* è_é SIRIUS!!!!  
**Sirius**: *se réveille en sursaut* *lance un regard trouble vers l'auteur*  
**Kinou**: *soupire avec lassitude* Tu es là pour travailler, Sirius Black! è_é  
**Sirius**: *indique clairement qu'il s'en moque* *bâille*  
**Remus**: *blasé* C'est inutile, l'auteur, tu ne peux pas le changer Sailor Digitale pense que Zora pardonnera effectivement à Dumbledore et fait la remarque suivante: "Qui ne pardonnerait pas à un vieux sénile qui l'a fait avoir Draco Malefoy ?? Hein ?" *réprime tant bien que mal un sourire*  
**Sirius**: *s'esclaffe sans aucune retenue* s'étrangle brusquement* MALEFOY?!?! Qu'est-ce que  
**Kinou**: *fait la sourde oreille* Sailor Digitale, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi: Zora devrait être infiniment reconnaissante envers Dumbly, car sans lui elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Malefoy!! Quel épouvantable gâchis cela aurait été sinon, hmm? ^__^  
**Remus et Sirius:** *échangent des coups d'il stupéfaits et horrifiés*  
**Remus**: Euh pardon, mais Quelqu'un va sortir avec Malefoy??  
**Sirius**: Nous avons dû mal entendre C'est complètement impossible!!!  
**Kinou**: Hum, oui, c'est ça, vous avez mal entendu! ^__^  
**Remus**: Mouais *pas convaincu du tout* Godric2  
**Kinou**: Wouah, j'ai un lecteur masculin!! O_O*n'en revient pas*  
**Remus**: Godric2 se pose la question suivante: "Zora a invoqué les pouvoirs de Harry, n'est-ce pas? Alors comment, si elle les lui rend, va-t-elle pouvoir rester une sorcière et travailler au Ministère de la Magie? Je veux dire, les pouvoirs de Harry sont en elle et dans Harry en même temps?"  
**Sirius**: Cette question est loin d'être bête, contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire! (**Kinou**: *hoche la tête vigoureusement*) Les pouvoirs ne sont pas à la fois dans Zora et Harry. Il s'agit des pouvoirs qui étaient renfermés dans le Ministère de la Magie, et que Harry aurait dû recevoir lors de sa majorité Il a toujours ses pouvoirs habituels. Quant à Zora, Dumbledore a dit dans l'un des premiers chapitres que si elle avait été une Moldue, elle n'aurait jamais été capable d'invoquer ces pouvoirs.   
**Kinou**: De toutes façons vous en saurez plus plus tard N'hésitez pas à poser toutes les questions qui vous passent par la tête, ça peut être utile pour les autres, et moi ça m'aide à me rendre compte de si je suis claire ou pas. *se tourne vers Sirius et Remus* Merci pour votre collaboration, en tout cas.  
**Sirius**: Je rêve, là, ou elle nous met à la porte?  
**Remus**; Ça m'en a tout l'air.  
**Kinou**: Mais non, mais non, je vous garderais bien avec moi (quoique Sirius a été vraiment pénible! è_é), mais je dois vous rendre à JKR. *les pousse hors de la pièce* *revient vers les lecteurs* Bien, voilà qui est fait! *très très soulagée* La prochaine fois, je vous répondrai individuellement, mais vous pouvez d'ores et déjà voter pour les deux persos que vous voulez voir vous répondre par la suite! Merci beaucoup d'avoir eu la patience de lire jusque là! Maintenant, excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille ramener Sirius et Re  
**Voix de Sirius**: Hey! Ça sert à quoi, ce fil, là?  
**Kinou:** *paniquée* NOOOOOOOOON, ne touche pas à ça!! *sort en courant*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Ouf, et un chapitre de plus! Il est possible que Zora parte dans le prochain Ou bien peut-être que non Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire! ^__^  
En tout cas, merci à tous, et je tiens déjà les comptes de vos votes pour les deux animateurs suivants! Fred et George sont en tête! ^__^  
  
Bisous!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Le dernier voyage

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les CINQ tomes de "Harry Potter". J'ai bien dit les CINQ tomes!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Dans l'ensemble, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling. Oui, je sais, vous êtes déjà au courant, mais je suis obligée de le préciser à chaque fois.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**   
  
**Lexyann:** Ben tu avais envie de râler, toi, ou quoi? ê_e "Et Mumus et Sirius ne m'ont pas fait de bisous, et ton chapitre n'était pas plus long que d'habitude" Rho, zut alors! *boude* Et puis d'abord, il ETAIT plus long, et na! *essaie de bouder encore* *sent qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps* Bon, OK, je te promets qu'il y aura des chapitres plus longs à un moment ou un autre, et puis Remus et Sirius t'embrassent, voilà, ça te va? *croise les doigts* *se remet à prendre un air boudeur* Pis de toutes façons, tu ferais mieux d'updater ta fic à toi, et toc! *très contente de sa répartie* Et puis moi aussi je t'embrasse, parce que tu es une de mes meilleures revieweuses! ^__^ *sourit enfin*  
  
**Caroline Black:** QUOI?! Tu ne te rappelles plus de Stella?? Aaarf, c'est pas bien, lol! ^__^ Il s'agit de Stella Potter, adorable fille de Harry et Ginny.  
  
**Titou:** Ça se corse, tu trouves? Où je vais chercher tout ça? Hum, je ne le sais pas moi-même, je pense que mon cerveau est curieusement détraqué, d'où toutes ces idées saugrenues et un peu sadiques! ^__^ Voilà la suite!  
  
**Amy Evans:** Merci beaucoup! ^__^  
  
**Angelina johnson4:** Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, il était très difficile à écrire. La discussion Zora/Zora était un véritable casse-tête! Merci pour tes compliments et encouragements! ^__^  
  
**Kalysha:** Oooooooooooooh, ma pitite Kalyshaaaaaaaaaaa!!! *saute sur place comme la dingue qu'elle est* Tu es revenue, hourrah!!! ^___^ Beaucoup de boulot hmm? Je connais ça, hélas! Tu me fais encore trop de compliments je suis gênée, vraiment *rougit* Tu as tout compris: Zora DOIT repartir à l'époque de Harry! Je n'y peux rien moi, il le faut, tout simplement! *très convaincue* *néglige volontairement le fait que c'est elle et elle seule qui a mis Zora dans cette situation tellement délicate* Moi, j'aime tes reviews complètement dingues, lol! (et j'aime aussi beaucoup les sorbets au citron! Je dis que tous les amateurs de sorbets citron devraient effectivement s'assumer sans honte, comme Dumbly! Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte!! *effarée par les inepties qu'elle débite*) Tu as hâte de connaître la faute? Hmm, réfléchis, quelle idiotie a fait Zora avant d'être transbahutée (joli mot, n'est-ce pas?) dans son Futur dans le monde de "Harry Potter" (euh tu me suis, là?)? Quant à Dray chéri, tu vas bientôt le voir, mais oui, promis. Peut-être même dans deux ou trois chapitres! (A propos, j'ai commencé une fic centrée sur lui, intitulée "Secrets de famille". Tu es passée la voir?) ffnet fait des trucs bizarres et totalement incompréhensibles, des fois, je suis bien d'accord En tout cas Merciiiiiiiii pour le deuxième poème! ^__^ J'en suis toute zémue, et je viens certainement de prendre huit ou neuf centimètres de tour de tête supplémentaires. A propos, je ne sais pas combien vaut un poil Je pense qu'on devrait mesurer Ceci dit, ça dépend bien évidemment de la personne dont provient le poil, parce que ce dernier peut être fin, épais, long, ou court Peut-être devrait-on mesurer des milliers de poils différents, prélevés sur des milliers de personnes différentes, et établir une moyenne plus ou moins fiable? Oh là là, il faut mieux que je m'arrête là, décidément! A bientôt, et bon courage pour tout le boulot que tu as à faire! ^__^  
  
**Godric2:** Eh non, je n'ai pas d'autres lecteurs masculins! Ou bien ils ne me reviewent pas! Snif Tu veux avoir la surprise de ce qui se passera? J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu! ^__^ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et j'enregistre ton vote (Dobby et Winky, voilà un couple intéressant auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé! O_O Je le ferai de toutes façons, c'est trop tentant, lol! ^__^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Pub:** Passez tous voir "**Harry Potter et le Serpent Psychique**" traduit par **smndi** _(id: 1306691)_, si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait! Ne vous arrêtez pas aux couples, ou à tout autre préjugé que vous pourriez avoir au début! Laissez vous juste porter par une ambiance magique, et une traduction d'une qualité exceptionnelle  
  
  
  
**Pub pour moi:** Je préviens juste les fans de Draco et Serpentards en tous genres que j'ai mis en ligne les deux premiers chapitres de "**Secrets de famille**" _(id: 1535455)_ Une fic que j'espère garder un peu énigmatique.  
  
  
Merci aussi à **Shinia Marina** et **Titou** qui sont allées lire mon chapitre unique "**Un bienfait inattendu**" _(id: 1531695)_!  
  
  
  
_Bonne lecture!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 13: Le dernier voyage.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zora avait pris sa décision.   
  
Elle partirait.   
  
Hors de question de créer le chaos, et de plus elle devait admettre qu'ayant vu que sa vie avait l'air assez désirable, et ne voulait pas passer à côté.  
  
Est-ce que Stella avait découvert qu'elle s'appelait en réalité Zora Kidman? Avait-elle tout compris? Elle n'en savait rien. En tout cas, la jeune fille ne lui avait pas dit un mot là-dessus et s'était toujours comporté le plus normalement du monde avec elle.  
  
Le grand remords de Zora était de ne pas avoir plus fréquenté ses enfants, en particulier Claudia. Elle connaissait à présent bien Rufus (était-ce grâce à cela qu'ils s'entendraient si bien par la suite?), mais elle n'avait quasiment jamais parlé à Claudia. Il est vrai que la différence d'âge et de maison rendait leurs rencontres singulièrement aléatoires.  
  
Un jour, cependant, Zora la vit à la bibliothèque, entourée de gros livres ouverts, mais rêvassant en mordillant un crayon, le nez en l'air. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, Zora s'approcha.  
  
  
  
- Je peux?  
  
  
  
Claudia sortit brusquement de sa rêverie.  
  
  
  
- Oui, bien sûr! acquiesça-t-elle en souriant.  
  
  
  
Zora s'assit en face d'elle et désigna les livres éparpillés.  
  
  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Potions! répondit joyeusement la jeune fille. Ma matière préférée, j'adore ça.   
Rogue n'est pas commode, mais il est plutôt sympa avec moi.  
  
- C'est rare que quelqu'un aime autant les Potions, remarqua Zora.  
  
  
  
Le sourire de Claudia s'élargit.  
  
  
  
- Je dois tenir ça de mon père. D'ailleurs, il est spécialisé dans les Poisons et tout ça Il est Guérisseur.  
  
- Tu t'entends bien avec lui, alors? hasarda Zora en espérant ne pas être trop indiscrète.  
  
  
  
Claudia n'avait décidément pas la même façon de parler de Malefoy que Rufus.  
  
  
  
- Oh, oui! s'exclama-t-elle sans aucune hésitation. J'adore Maman, mais c'est un peu particulier, c'est comme si on se comprenait sans se parler Quoique Rufus est encore plus proche d'elle que moi.  
  
  
  
"Bien sûr. Je ne leur ai pas accordé la même attention depuis que je suis ici." se   
reprocha Zora.  
  
  
  
- Mais Papa est génial! C'est grâce à lui si je suis une Serpentard du "bon côté", dit-elle en riant. Il a un petit côté arrogant, mais je crois que Maman ne l'aimerait pas autant si ce n'était pas le cas.  
  
  
  
"Super. C'est l'insupportable prétention de Malefoy qui m'a attirée. Enfin, qui va m'attirer."  
  
  
  
- Rufus aussi a l'air de t'adorer, dit Zora avec plus d'assurance, car elle en était sûre et certaine.  
  
  
  
Claudia eut un nouveau sourire, très doux.  
  
  
  
- Je l'adore aussi, répondit-elle doucement. C'est le garçon le plus gentil qui existe. Suzy, ajouta-t-elle en s'esclaffant, dit qu'il est trop gentil parce qu'il ne sait pas repousser ses admiratrices.  
  
  
  
Zora essaya de rire avec elle.  
  
  
  
- J'ai bien peur qu'elles ne soient toutes stupides, dit-elle malgré elle.  
  
  
  
Mais Claudia semblait de son avis.  
  
  
  
- Oh, elle ne sont pas que stupides! appuya-t-elle. Elles sont affreusement évidentes! Ça m'énerverait, mais je sais qu'il s'en moque. En fait, je crois bien que c'est justement Suzy qui lui a tapé dans l'il.  
  
  
  
Elle se remit à rire de plus belle, et cette fois Zora n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour l'imiter. Curieusement, cela ne la gênait pas pour Suzy.  
  
  
  
- Et elle?  
  
- Oh, ce serait surprenant s'ils ne finissaient pas ensemble, dit simplement Claudia, ses yeux sombres étincelants. Ce serait bien. Je crois que Maman en particulier serait très contente.  
  
  
  
Zora sourit. Evidemment. Claudia la considéra soudain avec attention.  
  
  
  
- Tu sais, il y a tellement de choses en toi qui me rappellent Maman, soupira-t-elle. Vous avez des tas de points communs. Déjà, elle était à Serdaigle, et puis tu as les mêmes gestes qu'elle, les mêmes je ne sais pas. Et vous avez le même prénom! C'est curieux, n'est-ce pas?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zora boucla le sac dans lequel elle venait de jeter distraitement ses affaires, la tête ailleurs, et regarda mélancoliquement autour d'elle. Elle se sentait vide, complètement vide. Comment était-elle censée faire abstraction de ce qu'elle avait vécu une fois dans le Passé? Mais après tout, peut-être devrait-elle justement garder tout cela en mémoire en permanence.   
  
Elle aurait aimé savoir si Rufus avait réussi ses ASPICs (angoisses maternelles, à nouveau), mais elle n'aurait pas le loisir d'attendre jusque là. D'ici quelques heures Elle réduisit et allégea magiquement ses bagages de façon à les mettre dans un simple sac à dos. La magie avait vraiment du bon.  
  
Zora avait profité de ce que ses camarades de chambre soient toutes dehors en train de profiter du beau temps, bien qu'elle ait du mal à imaginer Ellen faire cela, pour monter ranger ses affaires. A présent, elle devait se tenir prête.  
  
Elle se rendit lentement dans le parc. Elle avait envie de pleurer, elle ne voulait pas y aller. Mais ses pieds semblaient doués d'une vie propre et l'emmenèrent dans un lieu plus écarté. Et elle attendit, et attendit encore.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- _NON!_ Cornelius a fait assez de dégâts comme ça, répétait Dumbledore. Nous pouvons la ramener sans lui. Nous sommes déjà chanceux qu'elle soit malgré tout parvenue dans notre monde. Kingsley prendra sa place.  
  
  
  
On frappa à la porte à ce moment précis, et ce dernier entra _(NDA: Oh, ça alors, quelle coïncidence! ^^)_  
  
  
  
- Parfait. Nous pouvons commencer. Et je vous en prie, aucune erreur!! Cette pauvre enfant ne doit pas être perdue à nouveau!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Une heure passa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ils se mirent en cercle autour du parchemin sur lequel "Zora Kidman" était inscrit, déposé sur la plaque de marbre.  
  
Et le rituel commença.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Une deuxième.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Minerva McGonagall attaqua la phrase finale.   
  
Les sept secondes réglementaires.   
  
Et elle donna la date.  
  
Un trait de lumière blanche jaillit soudain du parchemin jusqu'au plafond, où il resta là, de plus en plus intense.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Et brusquement, l'orage éclata avec une violence incroyable. Zora entendit les cris des autres élèves comme ils se levaient et couraient vers le château. Elle se contenta d'avancer, ignorant le fouettement douloureux de la pluie, attendant la foudre.  
  
Et enfin elle tomba à ses pieds.   
  
A nouveau pétrifiée, Zora vit la fissure se créer, s'élargir   
  
  
Et elle fut aspirée pour la deuxième et dernière fois.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Décollage du vol numéro 742, en direction du monde merveilleux de "Harry Potter"   
Bon voyage à tous! ^__^  
  
(A propos, j'attire votre attention sur le fait que Zora a fait trèèèèès distraitement ses bagages Ça me permettra d'inventer un truc complètement tordu et inutile d'ici un ou deux chapitres. Comment ça, vous avez l'habitude?? è_é)  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
_  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Enfin à bon port

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers**: Les CINQ tomes de "Harry Potter".   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas comme étant la propriété de JK Rowling m'appartient.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA_**_: Je sais Ça fait longtemps, plus longtemps que d'habitude, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite. J'ai également une vie, des tas de devoirs, etc, et je fais de mon mieux. Voilà quand même un nouveau chapitre.  
Pour ce qui est de "**Pensine**", j'espère vous poster un nouveau chapitre dans le courant du mois, mais je ne peux pas donner de date plus précise. C'est plus difficile parce que c'est une traduction, comme vous pouvez facilement le comprendre.  
  
  
  
Bonne lecture, et merci à tous! Vous êtes géniaux!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 14: Enfin à bon port.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La fissure se créait au-dessus du parchemin, s'élargissant peu à peu, laissant échapper une lumière aveuglante.  
  
Soudain, elle s'ouvrit d'un coup, une jeune fille en fut expulsée, et tout s'arrêta. Plus de lumière, plus de magie si intense qu'elle en était palpable. Juste quelques sorciers en cercle autour d'une plaquette de marbre, et une jeune fille inanimée à leurs pieds. Dumbledore rompit le cercle, et se précipita vers elle.  
  
  
  
- Miss Kidman? Miss Kidman?  
  
  
  
Zora bougea légèrement, et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.  
  
  
  
- Je suis arrivée? murmura-t-elle.  
  
  
  
Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête, soulagé.  
  
  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il, nous ferons tout pour votre bien-être.  
  
- Absolument tout?  
  
- Absolument tout, répéta-t-il d'un ton ferme.  
  
- Alors pourriez-vous me redonner ma véritable apparence, s'il vous plaît? marmonna-t-elle vaguement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Vous vous sentez mieux, Miss Kidman?  
  
- Très bien, merci, professeur, répondit-elle poliment en se redressant dans son lit.  
  
  
  
Cette scène avait une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Elle avec le Directeur, à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et cependant tout était différent. Zora ne détestait plus Dumbledore, parce qu'elle s'était rendu compte que celui auquel elle parlait n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait dans vingt ans. Et de plus, il lui avait promis de lui expliquer certaines choses. Il la regarda avec attention et prit la parole.  
  
  
  
- Je dois m'excuser, dit-il doucement. Vous devez être furieuse et vous avez raison. Je vous ai arraché à vos parents, à votre monde  
  
- Je n'ai plus de parents, l'interrompit Zora le plus calmement possible. Je n'ai rien perdu vraiment. Mais je dois dire que je suis assez fatiguée d'explorer l'espace-temps.  
  
  
  
Il hocha la tête.  
  
  
  
- C'est très compréhensible, dit-il. Mais je pense que vos voyages sont terminés.  
  
  
  
Zora le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
  
  
- Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelée? demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas être trop abrupte.  
  
  
  
Il soupira à nouveau.  
  
  
  
- Vous avez commis une faute, Miss Kidman, expliqua-t-il.  
  
  
  
'Je peux te dire que nous avons commis une faute, et que c'est à cause de cela que nous avons été transférées dans ce monde'  
  
  
  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? bafouilla Zora.  
  
- Vous avez invoqué certains pouvoirs qui sont essentiels à la survie de notre monde. Sans eux, tout sombrera. Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de vous faire venir pour les récupérer.  
  
  
  
Zora cilla. La première explication qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il avait perdu la raison.  
  
  
  
- Je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille, dit-elle.  
  
- Oh, si. Réfléchissez  
  
  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils et soudain elle se souvint. Elle avait ouvert la fenêtre, elle avait invoqué "les pouvoirs tenus cachés" Et il y avait eu ce qu'elle avait pris pour une hallucination: un tourbillon bleu électrique qui s'était fondu en elle.   
  
Elle leva un regard troublé vers le Directeur.  
  
  
  
- Vous voyez? dit-il. Les pouvoirs de Mr Potter sont en vous.  
  
  
  
Zora dut fermer un moment les yeux pour assimiler l'information. C'était insensé. Insensé, mais pourtant elle y croyait.  
  
  
  
- Ils sont en moi? répéta-t-elle. Comment se fait-il que je ne m'en serve pas?  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en servir au sens où vous l'entendez, répondit Dumbledore. Mais ne vous ont-ils pas déjà été utiles? Quand vous avez essayé d'apprendre toutes les années de sorcellerie que vous n'avez pas pu suivre, comme vous me l'avez raconté N'avez-vous pas été surprise par vos progrès?  
  
  
  
C'était donc ça  
  
  
  
- Mais dans ce cas Quand je rendrai ces pouvoirs, je n'en aurai plus du tout?  
  
  
  
Dumbledore eut un sourire.  
  
  
  
- Oh, il vous en restera suffisamment, croyez-moi. Vous n'êtes absolument pas une Moldue.  
  
  
  
Zora en fut profondément soulagée. Après tout, si elle devait vivre dans ce monde, il était préférable qu'elle ait des pouvoirs magiques.  
  
  
  
- Comment vais-je les rendre? demanda-t-elle encore.  
  
- C'est ce que nous ne savons pas, répondit-il gravement. Et nous en arrivons à une mise en garde que je dois instamment vous faire. Vous ne serez pas en sécurité tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé le moyen de vous débarrasser de ces pouvoirs. Il existe en effet un sorcier noir qui  
  
- Voldemort, oui, je sais, interrompit Zora avec une certaine lassitude.  
  
  
  
Si elle avait su que tout serait à recommencer, elle ne se serait certainement pas fatiguée à tout expliquer au Dumbledore plus âgé qu'elle avait rencontré auparavant. D'autant plus qu'il était forcément au courant à ce moment-là! songea-t-elle, contrariée. Il l'avait fait parler pour rien. Elle prit néanmoins son mal en patience, et raconta toute l'histoire de "Harry Potter". Dumbledore se mit à sourire malicieusement.  
  
  
  
- Oh, vous étiez donc dans ce monde-là? fit-il, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice. Voyez-vous, nous ne savons toujours pas si Mrs Rowling a créé ce monde, ou bien si elle n'est que notre intermédiaire, désormais. C'est un des grands mystères que nous n'avons toujours pas résolus En tout cas, cela facilitera les choses, si vous connaissez tout cela. Je disais donc que Voldemort aura bien plus de facilité à détruire les pouvoirs de Harry tant qu'ils sont en vous. Nous allons donc veiller de très près à votre protection.  
  
  
  
Zora déglutit.  
  
  
  
- Vous voulez dire que Puisque la transmission ne peut se faire que si les deux parties sont consentantes du moins c'est ce que vous m'avez dit Détruire les pouvoirs reviendraient à me tuer?  
  
  
  
Le hochement de tête de Dumbledore lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Pourquoi avait-elle fait une telle imprudence: appeler des pouvoirs? Si elle n'avait pas été prise de folie, elle serait tranquillement dans son propre monde, à se préparer pour devenir une grande directrice d'entreprise, ou quelque chose comme ça. Au lieu de quoi, elle devrait veiller constamment sur ses arrières parce qu'un puissant mage noir allait essayer de la supprimer. Mais après tout elle avait bien atteint les quarante ans, non? C'est ce qu'avait dit Zora Malefoy Donc, elle ne mourrait pas!  
  
  
  
"Rien n'est jamais inscrit dans le marbre."  
  
  
  
Peut-être que si, après tout.  
  
Zora jugea qu'il serait bon d'amener la conversation sur des sujets moins déprimants.  
  
  
  
- Quelle période de l'année sommes-nous? questionna-t-elle.  
  
- Demain sera le dernier jour, et le départ des élèves.  
  
- Que vais-je faire pendant les grandes vacances?  
  
- Nous vous trouverons une famille d'hébergement, promit Dumbledore. De façon à ce que vous puissiez vous familiariser davantage avec ce monde.  
  
- Vais-je encore devoir dissimuler mon identité, mon apparence, et raconter des mensonges à tout le monde?  
  
- Non. Vous resterez Zora Kidman, vous conserverez votre visage Mais vous ne pourrez en revanche pas laisser tout le monde savoir que vous arrivez d'un autre monde, et que vous avez visité une autre époque Laquelle au fait? Vous ne me l'avez pas dit  
  
- Je préférerais ne pas vous le dire, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, répondit-elle vaguement.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, mais hocha la tête sans insister.  
  
  
  
- Bien entendu, Harry connaîtra la vérité, poursuivit le directeur. Mais il sera le seul. Même Miss Granger et Mr Weasley ne seront pas mis au courant.  
  
  
  
Le visage de Suzy flotta soudain devant les yeux de Zora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zora consultait nerveusement sa montre.  
  
  
  
"Un miracle qu'elle fonctionne toujours avec tous ces voyages dans le temps!"  
  
  
  
Dans une minute, le Portoloin se mettrait en marche, et elle serait transportée chez les Patil. Elle avait été assez surprise de ce choix, mais n'avait pas posé de questions. Au moins, les jumelles Patil entraient en septième année comme elle, et elles pourraient sans doute l'aider si elle avait un problème. De plus, Zora se souvenait que sa version adulte avait mentionné Padma. Celle-ci était Préfète de Serdaigle et Zora serait vraisemblablement dans la même maison qu'elle.  
  
Plus que quelques secondes Quand rencontrerait-elle les autres élèves? Elle   
avait tellement envie de voir Harry, Ron, Hermione Quel dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pensé à demander plus de précisions sur ce qu'ils étaient devenus dans le Futur Ou peut-être était-ce aussi bien.  
  
Elle se sentit agrippée par le nombril, et tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'elle détestait le plus: les Portoloins ou la Poudre de Cheminette?  
  
La Poudre de Cheminette, décida-t-elle en heurtant le sol et en parvenant à ne pas tomber.  
  
Elle retrouva son équilibre, et regarda autour d'elle. C'était vraiment charmant. Bien en ordre, et très clair. Des bouquets de fleurs disposés ça et là, toute un charme féminin omniprésent. Probablement parce qu'il y avait trois femmes dans la famille et un seul homme, après tout.  
  
Une jeune fille de son âge arriva en courant dans le salon. Elle était très jolie, et Zora se sentit encore plus laide. De longs cheveux noirs brillants, des traits fins et mats de type hindou, de grands yeux bruns bordés de longs cils gracieux.  
  
  
  
- Te voilà! s'écria-t-elle. Salut! Je m'appelle Parvati, et ma sur va arriver. Mes parents rentreront un peu plus tard.  
  
  
  
Elle était très vive. Zora lui sourit, un peu déconcertée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, parce que Padma venait d'arriver, parfaitement identique à sa sur, et cependant très différente. Pourquoi? Zora mit soudain le doigt dessus: Padma était bien plus posée. Pas surprenant qu'elle ait été nommée Préfète. Sans s'en rendre compte, toute sa sympathie se dirigea vers Padma. Parvati était un peu trop extravertie. En deux temps trois mouvements, Zora se retrouvait embarquée dans une grande conversation très animée dans la chambre de Parvati (très colorée). Cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps à parler de ce qui semblait être un de ses sujets favoris.  
  
  
  
- Et comment étaient les garçons, dans ton école?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou**: *secoue la tête, amusée* Sacrée Parvati *prend soudain conscience des yeux de ses lecteurs braqués sur elle* Hein?? Que Ah oui, excusez-moi Pour vous répondre, j'ai emprunté les dignes héritiers des Maraudeurs Fred et George Weasley!  
**Fred & George:** *saluent frénétiquement en souriant largement à la ronde*  
**Fred**: *envoie des baisers soufflés aux lecteurs*  
**George**: *fait mine de pleurer d'émotion*  
**Kinou**: *acide* Quand vous aurez fini vos simagrées, on pourra peut-être commencer.  
**George**: *murmure à l'oreille de Fred* Elle a l'air rabat-joie, celle-là!  
**Fred**: *acquiesce silencieusement*  
**Kinou**: *agacée* Arrêtez de chuchoter, et répondez aux lecteurs!  
**Fred**: *complaisant* Il ne faut pas s'énerver comme ça C'est mauvais pour la tension.  
**George**: On ne voudrait surtout pas que tu nous fasses une crise cardiaque  
**Kinou**: *les fusille du regard*  
**George**: *s'active soudain* Amy Evans, merci pour tes compliments Nous ne savons pas si l'auteur les mérite vraiment, mais ça a au moins le mérite de la radoucir un peu, alors merci. (Kinou: è_é) Ne t'inquiète pas, vous suivrez en live la relation Zora/Draco.  
**Fred**: Chen: ffnet passe son temps à faire n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas gave si parfois tu ne peux pas reviewer.  
**Kinou**: Ce qui me fait très plaisir, c'est qu'on me lise! ^__^ Même si j'adore les reviews, bien sûr, comme tout auteur de fanfics qui se respecte.  
**Fred**: *chuchote tout bas* Non mais je rêve, en plus elle se prend pour un vrai auteur! *s'aperçoit que l'auteur en question plisse les yeux dans sa direction* *se remet illico au boulot* Chen, tu vois que ce n'était pas quelque chose que Zora avait oublié L'auteur pensait que c'était évident, mais elle est ravie que ça n'ait pas été le cas, et que vous vous soyez tous posé autant de questions.  
**George**: *hausse les épaules* Evidemment, elle est complètement sadique, de toutes façons!  
**Kinou**: ^__^ Et fière de l'être, en plus! Si tu as envie de parler, George, passe à la review suivante.  
**George**: *ne bronche pas* Laika la Louve (charmant, comme pseudo!) Pas étonnant que tu te sois perdue au début de cette histoire absurde sans queue ni tête.  
**Kinou**: *humpf* *passe une main lasse sur son visage*  
**George**: ^___^ Est-ce que tu pourrais laisser les adresses de tes fics, de sorte que l'auteur puisse passer les voir? Elle est peu feignante  
**Fred**: *l'air de rien* Bien vrai!  
**Kinou**: *indignée* Dites donc, vous, vous pouvez parler!! Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment être feignante que de ne pas vouloir passer en revue toutes les fics existant sur ffnet C'est du bon sens. *regarde autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'un soutien*  
*silence total*  
**Fred & George:** *observe le plafond avec beaucoup d'intérêt*  
**Fred**: Regarde, George, la peinture s'est un peu écaillée dans ce coin  
**George**: Comme c'est fascinant!  
**Kinou**: *soupire profondément* OK ça va, continuez.  
**Fred**: Passons à Lexyann *lit* ê_e Hein?? Gloria? Don? Buffy? Ils sont dans "La faute", tous ceux-là?  
**Kinou**: *roule des yeux* Non, banane! Ils sont dans une série télévisée moldue, "Buffy contre les vampires".  
**George**: *intéressé* Ça parle de quoi?  
**Fred**: *tend l'oreille, également intéressé*  
**Kinou**: Oh, eh bien, ça parle d'une *s'interrompt brusquement* Minute! Je ne suis pas censée vous parler de ça maintenant! Je vous expliquerai après, répondez plutôt à Lexyann.  
**Fred**: *résigné* *reprend ses feuilles* Lexyann, pour le truc tordu et sans rapport, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre C'est vraiment inutile, mais puisque ça fait plaisir à l'auteur *regard en biais vers Kinou*  
**Kinou**: Exactement! Ça me fait plaisir! George, à ton tour.  
**George**: *esquisse un salut militaire* Bien, chef!  
**Kinou**: *fronce les sourcils* Ne m'appelle pas "chef", ça m'agace.  
**Fred & George**: *échangent un inquiétant regard malicieux*  
**Fred**: *prend un air sérieux* George, écoute le chef, et continue.  
**George**: Angelina johnson (Fred: *__*) a hâte de voir comment Zora va réagir face à **Draco** Eûrk, cette peste de Malefoy! *grimace*  
**Kinou**: *furieuse qu'on insulte son petit protégé* Tais-toi! Pas de commentaires personnels.  
**George**: Bien, chef!  
**Kinou**: *ferme les yeux pour se calmer et ne pas se jeter sur George afin de l'étrangler*  
**Fred**: ^__^ Angie, vu l'affreux type qu'est Malefoy, ça va forcément mal commencer.  
**Kinou**: *se mordille violemment les lèvres*  
**George**: *innocemment* Tu ne trouves pas que c'est bien silencieux, tout à coup, Fred?  
**Kinou**: *voix hachée* Fer. Mez. La.  
**George**: Didi, le truc débile sera dans le prochain chapitre, comme nous l'avons précisé plus haut.  
**Fred**: *très sérieux* Tu sais, George, je crois qu'on devrait perfectionner ce système de réponses aux reviews Il faudrait les classer par thèmes.  
**George**: *incrédule* Tu n'es même pas fichu de remplir la comptabilité du magasin correctement, et tu veux classer les reviews?  
**Kinou**: *commence à mâchonner sa langue en déchiquetant ses notes en petits morceaux*  
**Fred**: *hausse les épaules* Pas la peine de le faire nous-mêmes. On pourrait prendre un elfe de maison, je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi.  
**Kinou**: *tapote des doigts sur la table de plus en plus nerveusement*  
**George**: *alarmé par les idées de son frère* T'es fou! Hermione nous ferait poursuivre par la S.A.L.E. pour esclavage!  
**Fred**: Si elle fait ça, on *remarque soudain l'état d'hystérie de l'auteur* Oh-ho.  
**Fred & George**: *échangent un regard*  
**George**: *vivement* Shinia Marina, tu as raison, la relation Zora/Draco va débuter avec des étincelles  
**Fred**: Mais on sait tous comment ça finira *pensif* Brave fille, la Zora *très convaincu*  
**George**: *hoche vigoureusement la tête* Très chic! Juste de drôles de goûts en matière de garçons Franchement, prendre cette fouine de Malefoy Enfin bon. *secoue la tête, atterré* Mathilde, l'auteur est super contente que quelqu'un passe lire toutes ses fics et les aime! Pour "**Un bienfait inattendu**", il n'y aura pas de suite, parce qu'elle tient à préserver l'originalité de l'histoire.  
**Fred**: Arrête de parler comme ça, tu me mets mal à l'aise, on n'est pas au Ministère.  
**George**: *penaud* Désolé. C'est la responsabilité de mes fonctions qui influe sur mon comportement et  
**Fred**: Arrête, j'ai dit! Mathilde, l'auteur est très contente de susciter autant de l'antipathie à l'égard de Dumbledore, c'était exactement ce qu'elle recherchait. J'espère que le couple Draco/Zora correspondra à tes attentes! Et quant à la prophétie, pas de problème, l'auteur te l'expliquera au prochain chapitre.  
**George**: Tu vois! Tu t'y mets aussi, à parler comme un Ministre! Quant je te dis que c'est à cause de la responsabilité de  
**Fred**: nos fonctions, oui, je sais.  
**George**: ^__^ Godric2, on est contents que l'évolution de l'histoire te plaise autant. L'auteur a dû changer de chaussures depuis qu'elle a lu ta review Pas vrai, l'auteur? Euh L'auteur?  
**Kinou**: *recroquevillée sur elle-même, mains crispées sur le bord de la table, yeux vitreux*  
**Fred**: *agite une main sous son nez* L'auuuuuuuuuuuuu teuuuuuuuuuuuur!  
**Kinou**: *aucune réaction*  
**George**: *hausse les épaules* On dirait qu'on l'a traumatisée.  
**Fred**: *sincèrement stupéfait* Je ne comprends pas comment On a pourtant été vraiment sympa, non?  
**George**: *plein de bon sens* C'est une Moldue, elle n'a peut-être pas la même psychologie que nous. En tout cas, c'est à nous de clôturer le chapitre.  
**Fred**: *se racle la gorge* *adresse un sourire rayonnant aux lecteurs* Mesdames et messieurs, les réponses aux reviews sont terminées. Nous vous remercions tous du fond du cur et nous vous disons à la prochaine fois!  
**Kinou**: *gargouille une phrase incompréhensible*  
**Fred**: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit??  
**George**: Elle a dit: "Pas avec eux".  
**Fred**: *prend un air affligé* La pauvre, elle n'a plus toute sa raison Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit.  
**George**: Espérons qu'elle sera en état pour le prochain chapitre.  
*ils font se lever l'auteur toujours traumatisée et sortent tous les trois à petits pas*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Rentrée à Poudlard

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers**: Les CINQ tomes de "Harry Potter". Bien que cela me semble très improbable, s'il s'est égaré jusque là des gens n'ayant pas encore lu le cinquième tome, je leur conseille très vivement de repartir illico...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Disclaimer**: Ben oui, voyons, bien sûr que je suis JK Rowling... M'aviez pas reconnue?? O_O  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**   
  
**Chen**: Coucou la miss! ^__^ Et oui, Zora est enfin arrivée à la bonne époque! Je n'allais quand même pas la trimbaler encore... Quoique! *petit sourire sadique à la Voldie* Elle va rencontrer Harry dans ce chapitre. Et quant à Draco niark niark niark, ça promet d'être sympathique, lol! Je pense qu'il y a eu tout un tas de facteurs qui m'ont inconsciemment fait choisir Draco comme futur époux de Zora (futur, parce que maintenant on est en 1997...) Si j'aime "ce jeune et magnifique homme", comme tu dis (loool), c'est grâce aux fanfictions, qui m'ont permis de me rendre compte à quel point il est un personnage intéressant et complexe (et mortellement sexy, aussi hum) Merci beaucoup à toi! Gros bisous, et à bientôt!  
  
**Titou**: Ma p'tite Titou! ^__^ Comment ça va? Bah, tu sais, ce n'est pas très grave si tu ne reviewes pas chaque chapitre! Ce qui compte vraiment pour moi, c'est que mon histoire te plaise, et que tu la lises. La relation Draco/Zora va mettre un peu de temps pour commencer, et ça ne se fera pas sans heurts Et quant à Parvati, je vais essayer d'en parler un peu de temps en temps (sacrée Parvati, lol), mais ce sera difficile, vu que l'histoire se passera du point de vue de Zora, qui n'aura pas beaucoup de contacts avec elle.  
  
**Pyromane**, alias Vif-Argent421: Salut, toi! ^__^ C'est gentil de prendre le temps de me laisser une review! Surtout une review pleine de si grands compliments Hum *rougit* *fixe le bout de ses chaussures en se dandinant* J'espère que je vais être à la hauteur! ^__^ Et puis, contente que tu comprennes tout ce fatras d'espace-temps dont j'ai bourré cette fic! Des fois, je m'y perds moi-même, lol! Je vois que Parvati vous a bien amusés, tous ^__~  
  
**Lexyann**: Ah, une autre de mes chtites revieweuses préférées! ^__^ Comment ça va? Ta fic se fait attendre, dis donc é_è J'espère que vas te remettre à écrire, si ce n'est pas déjà fait! Pour ce qui est de Padma et Parvati, c'est vrai que j'ai mis beaucoup de différence entre elles, déjà parce qu'elles n'ont pas été envoyées dans la même Maison, ce qui signifie pour moi qu'elles n'ont pas de caractères aussi ressemblants que leur apparence, puis parce que d'après le peu qu'on a vu de Padma, elle ne m'a pas semblé aussi frivole que sa s Et enfin parce que c'était beaucoup plus sympathique à écrire! ^__^ Alors, comme ça tu t'es mise au chant? Wouah, ça s'est cool! Personnellement, je chante comme une vieille casserole rouillée, mais j'adore ça! Je chante tout le temps, tous ceux qui me connaissent le savent! ^__^ Tu travailles sur quel genre de musique? Ah, et merci! Maintenant que je sais, grâce à toi, qu'un opéra-rock est une comédie musicale (O_O), je dormirai beaucoup moins bête! Franchement, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ça pouvait être ça Et, dis-moi, elle parle de quoi, ton histoire? tu pourrais me donner un peu plus de détails? Je suis un peu curieuse Allez, dès que tu posteras un nouveau chapitre de ton excellente fic je te parlerai de moi dans ma review, lol! Bisous, et @+!  
  
**Godric**: Et voilà mon unique revieweur masculin, lol! ^__^ Les réponses aux reviews te plaisent? Lol! Tant mieux! Mais dis-moi, en voilà une avalanche de questions!! O_O Si ça ne t'ennuie pas trop, je vais les garder pour ma prochaine RAR, d'autant plus que ce sera présenté par un couple que tu m'as toi-même proposé! (au fait, si tu as d'autres suggestions, n'hésite surtout pas!) ^__^ Oui, je fais de mon mieux pour poster les chapitres rapidement, c'est promis mais c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, plusieurs fics en cours, et c'est difficile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
_NDA___**_: Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, et le truc inutile et complètement stupide que vous attendiez, lol! Il constitue une bonne partie de ce chapitre, allez savoir pourquoi, ça m'inspirait!  
Je voulais également vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre arrivera peut-être encore plus tard, parce que je veux absolument updater ma fic "**Secrets de famille**". Elle me tient beaucoup à cur, et j'ai bien l'intention de la mener à terme.  
Enfin (après je me tais, promis! ^__^), à propos de prochain chapitre, n'oubliez pas que si vous avez des questions, si vous trouvez que ce que je raconte n'est pas clair, ce sera le moment de vous manifester! Deux nouveaux animateurs vous présenteront les RAR  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 15: Rentrée à Poudlard.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zora était finalement ravie de ses vacances chez les Patil. Elle s'entendait très bien avec la paisible Padma, et Parvati la faisait rire, même si elle aurait bien aimé qu'elle soit un peu moins frivole de temps à autre.  
  
  
  
- Quel dommage que tu ne fasses pas Divination! s'écria-t-elle. Firenze est tellement séduisant!  
  
- Je ne crois pas à la Divination, sourit Zora.  
  
  
  
_'Tout semble joué d'avance.'_  
  
  
  
Parvati la regarda avec une telle surprise indignée que Zora dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas lui rire au nez.  
  
  
  
- Ça ne fait pas vraiment partie de la culture locale, là d'où je viens, ajouta-t-elle pour ne pas la vexer.  
  
  
  
Parvati se détendit un peu, et hocha la tête.  
  
  
  
- Je suis sûre que ça te plaira quand tu en sauras plus, assura-t-elle. Dès que possible, Lavande et moi te tirerons les cartes, et nous étudierons ton thème astral.  
  
- C'est C'est très gentil, répondit Zora, bien que se faire tirer les cartes était la dernière chose dont elle ait envie.  
  
- Penses-tu que tu iras à Gryffondor? enchaîna Parvati avec espoir.  
  
- Je crois plutôt que je suis Serdaigle, avoua Zora.  
  
  
  
Padma lui sourit.  
  
  
  
- Tant mieux, dit-elle. Il y a trois autres filles, mais  
  
- Tant mieux pour toi, d'accord, interrompit Parvati. Mais pas pour elle. Il y a de très intéressants garçons à Gryffondor.  
  
  
  
"Et elle remet ça"  
  
  
  
- C'est vraiment dommage, poursuivit-elle, je me demandais déjà avec qui tu aurais pu sortir cette année  
  
  
  
Zora essaya de sourire mais son sang se figea dans ses veines. L'idée que quelqu'un essaie de diriger sa vie sentimentale la mettait singulièrement mal à l'aise. Elle voulait tout de même faire plaisir à Parvati.  
  
  
  
- Il y a des gens intéressants à Gryffondor? fit-elle gentiment.  
  
- Oh oui! Eh bien, nous avons le fameux Harry Potter dans la classe, bien sûr! s'écria Parvati, sûre de son effet, avant de s'assombrir soudain. Mais ce n'est pas un romantique. Il m'a invité au Bal de Noël en quatrième année, et nous avons à peine dansé. Enfin, Padma a eu encore moins de chance. Elle y est allée avec son ami, Ron Weasley, et lui ne l'a pas invitée du tout.  
  
  
  
Zora jeta un rapide coup d'il à Padma. Vu son expression, l'attitude de Ron ne lui avait effectivement pas plus du tout.  
  
  
  
- Et à Serdaigle? enchaîna Zora pour dissiper les sombres pensées de Padma.  
  
- Il y a Michael Corner, dit Padma sans grand enthousiasme. Mais il est pris.  
  
  
  
"Quand je pense que je suis en train de parler de tous les garçons de Poudlard alors que ça ne me passionne pas du tout. Comment dériver sur un sujet plus intéressant?"  
  
  
  
- A mon avis, dit pensivement Parvati, celui qui va vraiment valoir le coup cette année, c'est Draco Malefoy.  
  
  
  
Zora sursauta violemment.  
  
  
  
- Malefoy?! s'écria-t-elle sans pouvoir dissimuler la note de dégoût dans sa voix. Valoir le coup?? C'est un Serpentard, et il est probablement déjà Mangemort.  
  
  
  
"Et je vais l'épouser, mon Dieu, comment est-ce possible?!"  
  
  
  
Parvati haussa les épaules.  
  
  
  
- Je sais bien, c'est vraiment dommage Mais il devient de mieux en mieux chaque année je veux dire physiquement.  
  
- Oui, dit froidement Padma, avant il avait une tête de fouine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zora progressait rapidement dans son assimilation du programme de cinquième et sixième années, d'autant plus rapidement que Padma lui était d'une grande aide, lui apportant tout le soutien possible.  
  
Elle eut une grande surprise quand les Patil fêtèrent son anniversaire, le 31 Juillet. Padma lui offrit un très intéressant ouvrage sur les Sortilèges, Parvati un assortiment de maquillage aux propriétés magiques, et Mr et Mrs Patil lui concoctèrent un délicieux repas, ce qui était un vrai cadeau en soi.  
  
  
  
- C'est Dumbledore qui nous avait avertis, lui confia Padma.  
  
  
  
Durant le mois d'Août, Zora reçut sa toute première lettre de Poudlard, ce qui lui procura une curieuse émotion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Et ce ne fut que le matin même où elle devait se rendre au Chemin de Traverse avec les Patil qu'une horrible découverte lui ôta brusquement le sourire.  
  
Son argent.  
  
Elle n'avait plus d'argent. En revanche, elle trouva la clé Comment était-elle arrivée là? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle était bien plus angoissée de ne pas avoir pensé à son argent quand elle était encore en 2020. Elle avait la clé, mais son argent ne serait bien sûr plus à Gringotts. Elle ne l'avait déposé que eh bien, dans vingt ans à peu près. Comment aurait-il pu y être?  
  
D'un autre côté Comment aurait-il disparu de son coffre?  
  
Sur le Chemin de Traverse, après s'être débarrassé des Patil sous un prétexte quelconque et leur avoir promis de les retrouver à la librairie d'ici une demi-heure, Zora se précipita chez Gringotts pour en avoir le cur net. Qu'allait-elle faire sans argent?? La vue de tous ces gobelins à l'air cruel la fit frissonner.  
  
  
  
- Coffre 842, dit-elle le plus fermement possible en remettant sa clef.  
  
  
  
Le gobelin lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais la fit monter dans un des wagonnets. Alors que Zora pensait qu'elle allait définitivement vomir, il s'arrêta dans un crissement.  
  
  
  
- Coffre 842, annonça le gobelin d'une voix monocorde.  
  
  
  
Le cur battant la chamade, Zora le regarda ouvrir le coffre. Elle regarda la porte pivoter et jeta un coup d'il craintif à l'intérieur.  
  
Le coffre était vide.  
  
Pétrifiée de stupeur, elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Même si cela avait l'air censé, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Comment son argent avait-il disparu?  
  
  
  
- Excusez-moi, dit-elle craintivement au gobelin. Je m'appelle Zora Kidman. Est-ce que je n'ai pas ouvert un compte chez vous?  
  
  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
  
  
- Désolé, nous ne tenons pas d'archives, dit-il.  
  
  
  
Il avait l'air assez contrarié de l'avoir fait venir là pour rien, et Zora préféra remonter dans le wagonnet sans dire un mot. Comme elle allait sortir de la banque, un gobelin près de l'entrée l'interpella. Elle sentit une sueur froide commencer à couler le long de son dos.  
  
  
  
- Miss Kidman? dit-il en la regardant avec suspicion.  
  
  
  
Elle hocha la tête le plus fermement possible. Il la dévisagea encore un moment.  
  
  
  
- Un de nos employés vient de nous prévenir que vous avez trouvé votre coffre vide. Veuillez me rendre votre clef.  
  
  
  
Désespérée, Zora lui remit la petite clef d'or. A sa grande stupéfaction, il lui en tendit une autre.  
  
  
  
- Coffre 916, dit-il. Le professeur Dumbledore nous avait prévenus. Il s'est occupé de tout et a laissé une lettre à votre intention.  
  
  
  
Zora lut tant bien que mal sa lettre en utilisant à nouveau un de ces wagonnets infernaux.  
  
  
  
_"Miss Kidman,  
Durant votre séjour à l'infirmerie, j'ai trouvé deux lourdes mallettes de billets de banque moldus au fond de votre sac. Pardonnez-moi de m'être occupé de vos affaires, mais il n'est guère prudent de se promener avec autant d'argent. Je me suis permis de me rendre moi-même à la banque, car les gobelins sont en quelque sorte assez difficiles sur les taux de change.  
Albus Dumbledore."_  
  
  
  
Zora fronça les sourcils. En voilà un drôle de bonhomme qui fouillait dans ses affaires! Et d'ailleurs, comment cet argent avait-il réintégré son sac? Un coup du Dumbledore de 2020, très vraisemblablement. Rien n'était plus en sûreté Elle remplit néanmoins sa bourse de Gallions, Mornilles et Noises, avant d'aller rejoindre les Patil à la librairie. Elle avait très mal au cur après tous ces voyages en wagonnet.  
  
  
  
- Ça s'est bien passé? lui demanda gentiment Mrs Patil.  
  
- Envie de vomir, répondit simplement Zora en s'asseyant sur une chaise qui se trouvait là.  
  
  
  
Mrs Patil lui sourit avant de se tourner vers le vendeur pour lui commander les livres.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Dépêchez-vous, mes chéries, vous allez finir par être en retard. Parvati, ajouta Mrs Patil avec suspicion, n'as-tu pas les lèvres anormalement roses?  
  
  
  
Zora réprima un sourire et remercia chaleureusement Mrs Patil de son hospitalité pour sauver la mise à la Gryffondor, qui avait effectivement quelque peu abusé de brillant à lèvres.  
  
Elles avaient à peine fait deux pas pour s'éloigner de Mrs Patil et essayer d'atteindre le Poudlard Express malgré la foule que Parvati poussa un cri de joie:  
  
  
  
- Lavande!  
  
  
  
Une jeune fille quelconque lui tomba dans les bras en criant aussi et en se mettant à parler comme elle à toute vitesse. Padma croisa le regard de Zora et roula des yeux.  
  
  
  
- Zora et moi allons chercher un compartiment, annonça-t-elle.  
  
  
  
Comme les deux autres ne lui prêtaient pas attention, elle haussa les épaules, et entraîna Zora avec elle.  
  
  
  
- Viens, avant qu'elles n'essaient de te tirer les cartes sur le quai. J'ai un compartiment spécial en tant que Préfète, mais je ne pense pas qu'on me dise quoi que ce soit si je n'y vais pas. Anthony Goldstein me tape sur les nerfs.  
  
- PADMA!  
  
  
  
Un garçon l'appelait de toutes ses forces, sans se soucier de ce que la majorité des personnes présentes le regardaient.  
  
  
  
- Mille méduses, gémit Padma, le voilà.  
  
  
  
Zora pensa qu'Anthony avait l'air très intéressé par Padma, mais celle-ci ne pensait qu'à s'enfuir.  
  
  
  
- Vite, vite Glissons-nous dans ce trou, là. On va peut-être arriver à le semer!  
  
  
  
Le couloir était bondé. Zora eut la vision fugitive d'un garçon rondouillard à l'air maladroit qui lui écrasa lourdement le pied, et elle se retrouva brusquement avec Padma dans un compartiment, suite à un complexe phénomène de compression. Une jeune fille rousse assise à l'intérieur les regarda. Les intestins de Zora suivirent le même mouvement de compression que le couloir.  
  
Ginny Potter. Enfin, Ginny Weasley.  
  
  
  
- Salut, dit Padma. Désolée, nous euh Nous avons été poussées là. Nous allons juste nous trouver un autre compartiment.  
  
  
  
En disant cela, elle se tourna vers la sortie, mais la foule était si compacte qu'elle ne pouvait même pas faire un seul pas dans le couloir.  
  
  
  
- Vous pouvez rester, dit Ginny, bien qu'elle semblât assez hésitante. Harry va arriver, et je pense que Ron et Hermione passeront, mais il y aura assez de place.  
  
  
  
Zora regarda Padma, qui avait également l'air très hésitante.  
  
  
  
- Nous ne voudrions pas déranger, dit-elle.  
  
- Tu es la sur de Parvati, n'est-ce pas? dit Ginny avec un imperceptible plissement de nez. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Zora, je ne te connais   
pas  
  
- J'arrive cette année, répondit Zora avec un sourire.  
  
  
  
Elle aurait bien aimé que Padma se décide.  
  
  
  
- Restez ici, répéta Ginny. Il y aura assez de place.  
  
  
  
Padma se dandina un peu d'un pied sur l'autre, mais finalement accepta avec un sourire. Le train s'ébranlait. Le silence qui suivit fut assez embarrassant, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix masculine brise le silence.  
  
  
  
- Ginny! tu es là, je t'ai cherchée par  
  
  
  
Zora leva lentement la tête, sachant ce qu'elle allait voir.  
  
Deux yeux verts.  
  
Harry s'interrompit, et fixa Padma en plissant les yeux.  
  
  
  
- Je ne suis pas Parvati, avertit Padma d'un ton sec.  
  
  
  
Elle n'aimait visiblement pas qu'on la confonde avec son écervelée de s Du moins c'était l'avis de Zora.  
  
  
  
- Oh, tu es Padma. Désolé, dit Harry. Je vous Bien. Tu Tu es à Serdaigle aussi? demanda-t-il à Zora.  
  
- Je pense que j'y serai, admit-elle. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas été répartie, je suis nouvelle.  
  
- Oh, je Bien, répéta-t-il en s'asseyant maladroitement.  
  
  
  
Nouveau silence encore plus embarrassant, quand soudain une fille aux cheveux bruns considérablement ébouriffés fit irruption.  
  
  
  
- C'est insupportable! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. Je ne resterai pas dans le compartiment des Préfets une seconde de plus.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Harry.  
  
- Malefoy, ajouta sombrement un nouvel arrivant, doté de cheveux roux aussi flamboyants que ceux de Ginny.  
  
  
  
Zora baissa vivement la tête. Padma se leva soudain, comme si elle était assise sur une fourmilière.  
  
  
  
- Nous allons nous trouver un autre compartiment, dit-elle, je suis désolée que  
  
- Ça va, Parvati, assura Ron, il y aura assez de place.  
  
  
  
Elle le fusilla du regard.  
  
  
  
- Je m'appelle Padma, rectifia-t-elle vertement. Tu es allé au bal de Noël avec moi en quatrième année, tu te souviens?  
  
  
  
Ron ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, et Zora se sentit pleine de compassion pour lui.  
  
  
  
- Désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas je veux dire c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là, mais  
  
- Ce que veut dire Ron, intervint Hermione en roulant des yeux, c'est que ça ne change absolument rien au fait qu'il y a assez de place ici pour nous tous. Je comprends très bien que tu ne veuilles pas voyager dans le compartiment des Préfets, Padma.  
  
  
  
Padma sourit, et se rassit, au grand soulagement de Zora. Elle en eut cependant un peu marre quand elle dut à nouveau se présenter à Ron et Hermione.  
  
  
  
- Et tu t'appelles? demanda gentiment Hermione.  
  
  
  
Zora se gifla mentalement. Quelle idiote! Elle n'avait même pas penser à le dire jusque là.  
  
  
  
- Zora Kidman.  
  
  
  
Harry sursauta.  
  
  
  
- Kidman?! s'étrangla-t-il. Je Non, rien. Pardon.  
  
  
  
Il ne cessa pourtant pas de la regarder avec intensité tandis que les autres échangeaient des signes d'incompréhension. Zora sut alors qu'il avait compris qu'elle était celle qui conservait ses pouvoirs.  
  
Le voyage se déroulait bien. Padma s'était un peu départie de sa réserve et avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Hermione, après tout. Mais c'était compter sans Parvati et Lavande, qui arrivèrent, donnant à tout le monde une brusque impression de suffocation.  
  
  
  
- Zora! Nous nous demandions où tu étais, s'écria Parvati. Voici Lavande dont je t'avais parlé. Nous allons te tirer les cartes comme convenu.  
  
  
  
Elle avait certainement convenu cela toute seule. Zora faisait une telle tête que tout les autres comprirent que c'était le dernier de ses souhaits et se mirent à rire sous cape Mais pas Parvati et Lavande.  
  
  
  
- Date d'anniversaire?  
  
- 31 Juillet.  
  
- Comme toi, Harry! s'écria Ron en ouvrant des yeux ronds.  
  
- Chiffre préféré?  
  
- Quatre.  
  
  
  
Parvati disposa tant bien que mal les cartes sur le sol, et commença à faire tout un tas de gestes compliqués, coupant les cartes, les comptant, les mélangeant, les mêlant. Elle en tira cinq et les retourna face vers le ciel.  
  
  
  
- Il va t'arriver de grands malheurs, soupira-t-elle d'une voix larmoyante.  
  
  
  
Ron étouffa un bâillement, et Lavande le regarda sévèrement.  
  
  
  
- Je vois la mort au-dessus de toi, telle une épée vibrante prête à s'abattre poursuivit imperturbablement Parvati. Un amour malheureux, une amitié trop brève, et une fin précoce à la fleur de l'âge.  
  
- Merci Parvati, conclut sèchement Hermione, tu lui remontes vraiment le moral, comme ça.  
  
- Les signes du destin ne sont pas faits pour remonter le moral, répliqua Lavande.  
  
- C'est sûr, soupira Ginny avec ennui.  
  
- Ne les écoute pas, dit Parvati en se tournant vers Zora. Je suis vraiment désolée Mais il est préférable que tu saches ce qui t'attends.  
  
  
  
Elle lui adressa un sourire humide, et Zora ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'elle et Lavande furent sorties du compartiment.  
  
  
  
- Franchement, grommela Padma avec un regard furieux en direction de la porte fermée.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zora ne dit pas grand chose par la suite, car une pensée occupait tout son cerveau.  
  
Malefoy.  
  
Elle savait qu'elle allait le voir d'ici très peu de temps. En fait, elle était surprise qu'il ne se soit pas encore manifesté. Plus elle pensait à lui, plus elle sentait ses sentiments s'adoucir à l'endroit du jeune Serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que cela. Et c'était son futur mari, selon toute vraisemblance. Zora commençait vraiment à s'attendrir, tandis qu'elle regardait distraitement par la fenêtre.  
  
  
  
- Zora? l'appela Ginny. On est arrivés.  
  
- Hum? Ah, oui, merci.  
  
  
  
Zora suivit Padma hors du train jusqu'aux diligences. Elles montèrent avec Parvati et Lavande, à leur plus grand désespoir, car les deux Gryffondors ne cessaient de regarder Zora comme si elle allait tomber raide morte d'un instant à l'autre.  
  
  
  
"Maintenant, je sais ce que ce pauvre Harry a pu ressentir depuis la troisième année" songea-t-elle.  
  
  
  
Les diligences filaient dans le noir, et Zora avait envie de s'endormir tellement tout était calme. Mais Padma la poussa du coude pour lui signaler qu'elles étaient arrivées. Zora s'empressa tellement de descendre pour semer Parvati et Lavande qu'elle perdit Padma et fonça droit dans Ron qui passait devant elle.  
  
  
  
- Ron! s'écria Hermione en s'approchant avec Harry. Ça va?  
  
- Désolée, dit rapidement Zora. J'essayais juste de me sauver des apprenties devineresses, expliqua-t-elle plus bas.  
  
  
  
Les trois autres se mirent à rire, mais une voix froide et traînante les arrêta soudain.  
  
  
  
- Tiens, tiens Potter s'est trouvé une nouvelle Sang-de-Bourbe pour agrandir son fan-club?  
  
  
  
Zora se tourna vers le garçon.  
  
Et tout son attendrissement disparut comme neige au soleil.  
  
Elle ne voyait qu'un grand type blafard, au nez pointu, aux cheveux gominés, et au détestable rictus suffisant. Et elle n'avait qu'une envie.  
  
Lui sauter à la gorge pour lui arracher ce sourire.  
  
  
  
- Circulez, là-bas! dit une voix sévère. Vous bloquez le passage!  
  
  
  
La haine de Zora envers Draco Malefoy ne diminua pas, même quand elle attendait son tour pour essayer le Choixpeau magique.  
  
  
  
- Kidman, Zora!  
  
  
  
  
- SERDAIGLE!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
_Bah évidemment, Serdaigle! ^__^  
Et voilà, Zora a rencontré tout le monde, et puis j'ai même réussi à caser une histoire de coffre sans queue ni tête! Un chapitre bien rempli ^__^  
Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera avec une originalité sans bornes "Premier jour", et comme son nom l'indique, vous vivrez avec Zora sa toute première journée à Poudlard Peut-être même qu'elle parlera avec Malefoy Qui sait? ^__^  
J'y pense, êtes-vous allés voir la bande-annonce de "**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**"? Si oui, comment l'avez-vous trouvée?  
  
Sur ce, merci à tous!  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  



	16. Premier jour

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers**: Les cinq tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews:**   
  
**Titou**: Oh oui, Draco est de mieux en mieux dans les films *soupire rêveusement d'une façon assez niaise* J'ai bien peur en revanche que David Thewlis soit réellement aussi laid qu'il en a l'air dans la bande-annonce *frissonne d'épouvante à cette idée* Sinon oui, j'ai bien aimé cette BO, j'attends de voir tout ça en Juin! D'ici là, je vais passer voir "Le Retour du Roi" (avec la si charismatique Viggo Mortensen dans le rôle du sublime Aragorn!! *__*), et "Le Monde de Nemo"! ^__^  
  
**Cyngathi**: *s'enfonce prudemment un doigt dans l'oreille pour vérifier que son tympan est intact* *enlève son doigt, rassurée* Ouf, c'est bon, je ne suis pas devenue sourde! ^__^ Oh, plus de place dans tes favoris, hein? Lol! Merci beaucoup, je suis très flattée! ^__^  
  
**Aria Lupin**: Ooooooh, Aria! *n'en revient pas* Je m'étais tapé un incroyable délire sur ta fic "Comment Harry n'est pas mort", si je me souviens bien, lol! Une review de Cyngathi et maintenant de toi, wouah, c'est la gloire! ~_^ Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments.  
  
**Amy Evans**: Ah, ma petite Amy, toujours fidèle, lol! Je continue, et merci!  
  
**Alix**: Combien de fois ai-je dit merci, à présent?! Bah, tant pis, je te le redis: merci! ^__^ La suite arrive tout de suite. Où est-ce que je peux trouver ton histoire?  
  
**Lexyann**: Coucou, toi! ^__^ Je passerai voir ta fic dès que possible (oui, je suis terriblement curieuse, je veux ab-so-lu-ment voir ça! ^__^) Bisous, et merci!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA_**_: Allez, allez, il faut dépasser les 100 reviews, maintenant! ^__^ Distribution de chocolats si vous y arrivez, c'est promis!  
  
Je voulais aussi vous dire que je suis dans une période incroyablement fertile question imagination, j'ai au moins deux autres projets de fics (évidemment, ça ne m'arrive que quand je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire __)  
L'une d'elle est assez bien avancée (dans ma tête, du moins! ^__^) et je peux vous dire qu'elle est sombre et qu'il y a du Remus dedans, avec flashs-back du temps des Maraudeurs (juste un peu)  
L'autre n'est qu'un vague projet, qui m'a flashé hier au dîner, et comporte un univers alternatif.  
  
Sinon, je suis un peu déçue, parce que l'une de mes fics, "**Secrets de famille**", dans laquelle je me suis énormément investie et dont j'étais plutôt contente, n'intéresse de toute évidence personne. Ce serait gentil de passer la voir et de me dire pourquoi, à votre avis, ça ne marche pas. Si vous aimez l'ambiance de "La faute", je pense que vous aimerez celle de "Secrets de famille".  
  
Bisous, et bonne lecture!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
Chapitre 16: Premier jour**.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Encore de longues minutes Zora s'étira paresseusement dans son lit, bien décidée à profiter de chaque seconde possible avait de devoir se préparer pour sa première journée. Pourquoi s'était-elle réveillée si tôt? Alors qu'elle aurait pu dormir encore  
  
Le journée précédente lui revint par flashs. Et une image dominait toutes les autres, la rendant furieuse.  
  
Draco Malefoy.  
  
Jamais elle ne l'épouserait!  
  
  
  
- Zora? fit la voix endormie de Padma. Tu grognes toute seule?  
  
- Non, non  
  
  
  
Zora se redressa, et jeta un coup d'il au dortoir. Outre Padma et elle-même, il y avait Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, et Anthea Moon. Toutes dormaient paisiblement. Zora fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait parfaitement la fatigue lancinante dans tout son corps, sans parler de l'abattement moral qu'elle subissait Alors pourquoi diable ne pouvait-elle pas dormir?  
  
Et pourquoi le nez pointu de Malefoy ne pouvait-il pas quitter son esprit quelques instants?! songea-t-elle avec irritation.  
  
Il l'avait insultée. Comment avait-elle pu s'attendrir à sa pensée, dans le Poudlard Express?  
  
Zora sentait en elle une rage si brûlante qu'elle aurait voulu sortir de cette pièce et se calmer dans la fraîcheur de l'aube, mais elle craignait de réveiller les autres, en particulier Padma qui, elle le savait, ne faisait que somnoler. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle devenait insomniaque que tout le monde devait partager ce fardeau. Elle prit son mal en patience et attendit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A sa grande surprise, Harry lui adressa un amical signe de la main, ainsi qu'un regard particulier, lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle se demandait de quoi elle avait l'air quand elle le regardait, elle? Après tout, ils étaient en quelque sorte liés Lui en voulait-il? Elle s'assit en face de Padma, qui lui sourit.  
  
  
  
- Prête pour cette première journée?  
  
  
  
"Je suis prête depuis bien trop longtemps!"  
  
  
  
- Prête, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.  
  
  
  
Padma lui tendit un emploi du temps. Zora y jeta un coup d'il tout en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.  
  
  
  
- Nous n'avons Défense contre les Forces du Mal que demain, remarqua-t-elle, quelque peu désappointée, en jetant un coup d'il au nouveau professeur.  
  
  
  
La jeune femme engagée pour le poste avait fait sensation. Elle ressemblait en tous points à ces merveilleuses princesses décrites dans les contes moldus. Une silhouette fine et gracieuse, des traits purs, des cheveux d'or croulant dans son dos, un teint d'albâtre, et de grands yeux bleu clair. Et l'attitude d'une princesse. La moitié des garçons de Poudlard semblaient déjà ne penser qu'à elle, et pourtant Elle avait l'air inaccessible, et tout le monde en était vaguement conscient. Comme dans les contes de fée, exactement. Elle s'appelait Cérès Sharp.  
  
  
  
- En commun avec les Poufsouffles! s'exclama Padma, stupéfaite. Mais les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'ont jamais lieu en commun!  
  
  
  
Zora haussa les épaules, et regarda les cours qu'elle aurait le jour même.  
  
  
  
- Formidable, maugréa-t-elle. Trois cours sur quatre où j'ai à peu près autant envie de me rendre que d'avaler un Scroutt à Pétard (Padma frissonna). Histoire de la Magie et Sortilèges pour ce matin et double Potions et Etude des Runes pour cet après-midi. Le comble.  
  
- Je croyais que tu aimais l'Etude des Runes, remarqua Padma qui pour sa part avait pris Arithmancie.  
  
- J'aime ça, soupira Zora. Mais c'est un cours en commun avec ces maudits Serpentards.  
  
  
  
Elle pensa soudain à sa propre fille qui y serait envoyée.  
  
  
  
"Non, pensa-t-elle résolument. Parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance que j'épouse Malefoy."  
  
  
  
Elle s'aperçut soudain que son visage tordu de rage pourrait sembler bien étrange aux autres, et revint sur terre. Padma fixait toujours son emploi du temps, avec stupéfaction.  
  
  
  
- Je ne peux pas y croire! s'exclama-t-elle en remarquant l'expression interrogative de Zora. Nous avons Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec les Gryffondors!  
  
- Et alors?  
  
- Nous avons toujours été avec les Poufsouffles!  
  
  
  
Effectivement, maintenant qu'elle y pensait Gryffondors/Serpentards, Serdaigles/Poufsouffles et cependant, en 2020 elle avait fait équipe avec une Gryffondor. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt?! Enfin bon, ce n'était pas particulièrement important.  
  
  
  
- Nous allons être avec Parvati, dit Padma avec lassitude.  
  
  
  
Zora sourit. Elle savait que malgré leurs singulières différences de caractère et leur façon de se dénigrer fréquemment, les deux surs s'aimaient beaucoup.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Les minutes s'allongeaient encore et encore Ça n'en finissait pas. Découragée par le ton soporifique du professeur Binns, Zora avait cessé de prendre des notes, et regardait vaguement autour d'elle en rêvassant. Anthony Goldstein ne cessait de se retourner dans l'espoir d'obtenir un regard de Padma, mais celle-ci fixait obstinément la forme transparente du professeur Binns. Les têtes de Terry Boot et de Michael Corner étaient côte à côte au-dessus d'un morceau de parchemin, ils jouaient probablement au pendu ou quelque chose comme ça. Lisa Turpin tripotait une mèche de ses cheveux en bâillant démesurément, et Mandy Brocklehurst, désuvrée, faisait léviter la plume d'Anthea Moon, qui somnolait devant elle. Le professeur Binns ne remarquait rien de tout ça. Quels autres élèves y avait-il? Ah oui. Padma, bien sûr. Zora lui jeta un coup d'il sans trop tourner la tête, et brusquement ses entrailles se glacèrent.  
  
Avait-elle une amie?  
  
Cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais Zora avait toujours été seule Et même quand elle était à Poudlard à l'époque de ses enfants, elle avait beau apprécier Ashley, Ray, ou Olivia, elle ne les avait pas considérés comme des amis Tandis qu'avec Padma, tout était simple. Elle pouvait travailler avec elle, lui parler si elle en avait envie, ou rester simplement près d'elle sans dire un mot, comme elle le souhaitait. Avec qui Padma était-elle amie avant que Zora n'arrive? Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit.  
  
Si le cours de Sortilèges se passa à merveille, surtout grâce à la bonne humeur et à la gentillesse du professeur Flitwick, il n'en fut pas de même du cours de Potions. Rogue semblait détester tout le monde, et n'en voulait apparemment pas particulièrement à Zora. Il ne la brusquait pas. Il ne lui disait rien, en fait. Cependant, il avait une façon de tous les regarder avec haine et mépris qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, et elle se surprit rapidement à regarder de tous côtés dans l'espoir insensé d'apercevoir une porte de sortie. Rogue l'avait placée avec Ernie MacMillan, qui était certes sympathique, mais assommant au possible. Padma, qui travaillait avec Daphne Greengrass, lui lançait de temps à autre des regards compatissants. Ernie avait néanmoins un bon côté: il était très méticuleux, et ce fut grâce à lui que Zora ne rata pas complètement sa potion. Rogue ne dit qu'une seule phrase à cela:  
  
  
  
- Miss Kidman, vous travaillerez avec Miss Abbot la prochaine fois.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Tu le connais?  
  
- Qui ça?  
  
- Rogue, précisa Padma sur le ton de l'évidence.  
  
- Bien sûr que non, répondit aussitôt Zora.  
  
  
  
Elle réalisa soudain que c'était un mensonge. Elle l'avait vu en 2020 Une chose qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas raconter à Padma.  
  
  
  
- Je me demandais expliqua Padma. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais comme l'impression que tu savais t'y prendre avec lui. Tu n'as jamais eu l'air surprise de son attitude, ou quoi que ce soit  
  
  
  
Zora haussa les épaules, cherchant à esquiver le problème.  
  
  
  
- J'en avais entendu parler. Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit-elle, si je dois me rendre en Etude des Runes. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard.  
  
- Bon courage!  
  
  
  
Padma n'avait plus cours pour sa part. Zora sourit en voyant de loin Anthony lui courir après et essayer d'engager la conversation Bien que ce soit visiblement la dernière chose dont elle ait envie. Il avait pris exactement les mêmes options qu'elle, et Padma en était furieuse au possible.  
  
Quand elle arriva en cours d'Etude des Runes, Zora vit avec angoisse que le professeur Morgenstern était déjà arrivée. Elle consulta nerveusement sa montre.  
  
  
  
- Non, non, dit gentiment le professeur Morgenstern, vous n'êtes pas en retard. C'est moi qui suis en avance.  
  
  
  
Zora lui adressa un sourire soulagé, et allait s'asseoir seule, mais le professeur Morgenstern l'arrêta.  
  
  
  
- Je pense que vous devriez plutôt prendre place à côté de quelqu'un, expliqua-t-elle avec toujours la même gentillesse. Cela vous aidera à vous acclimater. Voyons Il y a cette place au troisième rang.  
  
  
  
Zora faillit rouler des yeux. Ça ressemblait vraiment trop aux mauvaises séries télévisées, ou à ces livres où tout le monde peut prédire ce qui va se passer sans courir le moindre risque de se tromper. Car, bien entendu, elle devait s'asseoir à côté de Malefoy. Zora fut tentée de protester, mais en remarquant à quel point le Serpentard semblait furieux, elle décida dans une lueur de malice qu'obéir sans mot dire l'ennuierait davantage   
Même si, songea-t-elle avec une certaine lucidité, c'était plus vraisemblablement lui qui allait lui pourrir la vie que l'inverse.  
  
Elle s'installa donc à sa droite, sans se préoccuper du regard haineux qu'il lui adressa.  
  
Dieu, qu'il était laid.  
  
  
  
- Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit, avertit Malefoy entre ses dents serrées. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec tous les Sang-de-Bourbe de Poudlard.  
  
- Comment peux-tu savoir si je suis oui ou non une Sang-de-Bourbe? répliqua Zora sur le même ton aimable.  
  
  
  
Il eut un sourire narquois, et elle sut qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, au lieu de lui tendre une perche. Peut-être Hermione pourrait-elle l'aider à rester maîtresse d'elle-même pour les prochaines fois? Elle avait l'air d'avoir une certaine expérience en la matière.  
  
  
  
- Je sais reconnaître une Sang-de-Bourbe quand j'en vois une. Rien de plus évident.  
  
- Reconnaître un 'sang pur' est encore plus évident, répliqua-t-elle tout en étant consciente qu'elle devrait se taire.  
  
  
  
Pourquoi entrait-elle dans son jeu?? Elle était si aisément irritable! Une proie facile pour lui.  
  
  
  
- Tout à fait d'accord. La supériorité à l'état pur, dit-il sèchement.  
  
- L'arrogance à l'état pur, rectifia Zora.  
  
  
  
Il allait répliquer vertement, mais fort heureusement pour Zora, le professeur Morgenstern commença à parler.   
  
Elle conserva donc le point, ce qui lui procura une curieuse satisfaction.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Je crois bien que le prochain chapitre s'appellera "Deuxième jour", lol! ^__^ Mais rassurez-vous, il n'y aura pas de "Troisième jour"!  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Deuxième jour

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers**: Les cinq tomes de "Harry Potter"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
Disclaimer**: Rien à moi. Tout à JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA_**_: Merci beaucoup! Grâce à vous, "La faute" dépasse les 100 reviews! ^__^  
*distribue des chocolats à tout le monde*  
  
  
Bonne lecture, et bonne année!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 17: Deuxième jour.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Vous, là-bas! Approchez! Par ici, par ici!  
  
  
Les Serdaigles de septième année (exceptés Terry et Michael, qui étaient en Etude des Moldus) suivirent les instructions de Hagrid et avancèrent. Les Gryffondors étaient déjà là, installés sur l'herbe, devant un enclos, et ouvraient des yeux perplexes. Zora aperçut en revanche Parvati et Lavande qui avaient l'air extasiées.  
  
  
  
- Eurk grimaça Lisa en désignant l'enclos.  
  
  
  
D'étranges créatures ressemblant plus ou moins à des chats batifolaient à l'intérieur.  
  
  
  
- Je parie que c'est encore un de ces montres qui essaient toujours de nous sauter à la gorge, maugréa Mandy en s'asseyant le plus loin possible.  
  
  
  
Hagrid avait l'air très content.  
  
  
  
- Des Kneazles! s'écria-t-il joyeusement. Bon, ce n'est pas aussi passionnant que ce que nous avons pu voir jusque là, mais c'est intéressant Est-ce que tout le monde est là?  
  
  
  
Un murmure approbatif parcourut la classe.  
  
  
  
- Bon! Les classes ont été un peu changé, parce que le directeur pensait qu'il serait bon que toutes les maisons suivent des cours ensemble. Renforcer la solidarité et tout ça Bref, revenons aux Kneazles. Ce sera notre projet pour cette année. Vous allez vous mettre par paires, et en élever un. Je vous préviens qu'ils aiment bien jouer, mais quand ils s'attachent à quelqu'un, y a pas plus affectueux.  
  
- _Jouer?_ murmura Lavande, l'air inquiète à présent.  
  
- Je me suis dit qu'il serait bon de mélanger les maisons, poursuivit Hagrid. Allez, allez, mettez-vous par paires!  
  
  
  
Zora tourna un regard embarrassé vers les Gryffondors, indécise. Padma avait déjà choisi Hermione, qui avait l'air assez flattée; et Anthea, d'une façon assez surprenante, se mettait avec Neville. Vu l'expression stupéfaite du Gryffondor, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.  
  
  
  
- Euh enfin, je veux dire, on fait équipe?  
  
  
  
Zora sursauta en entendant Harry lui adresser la parole. Trop soulagée de ne pas se retrouver avec Parvati ou Lavande, elle se contenta de lui sourire et de hocher la tête. Il semblait qu'elle doive toujours faire équipe avec un membre de la famille Potter en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Pendant ce temps, Anthony entraînait Ron juste derrière Padma, Lisa s'associait avec Lavande, et Mandy boudait en rejoignant Seamus. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi non plus.  
  
  
  
- Les deux Gryffondors restants se mettent ensemble, tant pis, informa inutilement Hagrid.  
  
  
  
Parvati lança un regard à Dean du genre "je-ne-vais-certainement-pas-bouger-à-ta-place-tu-n'as-qu'à-le-faire" et leva dignement le menton.  
  
  
  
- Vous allez tous choisir un Kneazle, informa Hagrid, mais faîtes attention Est-ce que vous avez tous vos gants en peau de dragon?  
  
  
  
Zora commençait à se sentir rien moins que rassurée en mettant ses gants, et ils semblait que tous les autres soient dans son cas. Les Kneazles n'avaient pas l'air méchants à proprement parler, mais ils étaient sans conteste bizarres avec leurs oreilles démesurées et leurs queues de lion.  
  
  
  
- Si au bout d'un trimestre, votre Kneazle ne s'attache pas à vous, vous en recevrez un autre, conclut Hagrid. Maintenant, entrez dans l'enclos et essayez d'en attraper un. Et attention, ne leur faîtes pas de mal!  
  
- Ces bestioles nous feront sans doute plus de mal que nous ne leur en ferons jamais, grommela Mandy en se levant tout de même, mais en restant bien derrière Seamus.  
  
  
  
Zora échangea un sourire nerveux avec Harry, et ils rejoignirent les autres pour entrer dans l'enclos. Anthea fut la première à se mettre en chasse. Elle avisa un Kneazle ocellé, et se dirigea vers lui assez résolument. Zora l'admirait, elle savait que pour sa part elle serait terrifiée tant qu'elle ne saurait pas ce qui l'attendait. Les autres, tassés contre la barrière, pour plus de sécurité, la regardaient avec appréhension. Neville la suivait, mais il devait certainement être aussi heureux que quand il passait deux heures dans un cachot avec Rogue et les Serpentards.   
  
Comme Anthea n'était qu'à deux mètres du Kneazle, celui-ci détendit soudain une patte extrêmement griffue dans sa direction. Les réflexes de Poursuiveuse (et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch) d'Anthea lui permirent de rester indemne, mais Neville fit un bond prodigieux en arrière, et atterrit sur la queue d'un autre Kneazle, qui lui laboura la jambe en crachant furieusement.  
  
  
  
- Attention! s'écria Hagrid en s'approchant. Ne leur faîtes pas de mal, ils ne sont pas méchants. Ils sont juste un peu méfiants.  
  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, grogna Ron, tandis que Neville s'écartait à toute vitesse.   
  
  
  
Anthea, en revanche, n'abandonnait pas la partie, considérant à présent le Kneazle comme elle aurait regardé un Souaffle. Zora tourna la tête et s'aperçut soudain que Harry n'était plus à côté d'elle. Il était parti à la poursuite d'un Kneazle moucheté un peu plus loin. Pestant intérieurement à propos de la stupide intrépidité des Gryffondors, Zora n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'aller l'aider, et bientôt tout le monde fit de même.  
  
  
  
- Mets-toi de l'autre côté, Zora! criait Harry. Je vais me placer là, de façon à ce qu'il n'ait aucune possibilité de s'enfuir. Méfie-toi de ses manuvres de diversion, il a failli m'avoir tout à l'heure!  
  
- Nous ne sommes pas au Quidditch, répliqua Zora en faisant tout de même ce qu'il lui disait.  
  
  
  
Mais il apparut que les Kneazles avaient la faculté de se transformer en Cognards vivants, et qu'il était impossible d'en acculer un.  
  
  
  
- Aïe!! hurla Mandy en se tenant la main. Saleté!  
  
- Doucement, doucement, répétait Hagrid, un peu inquiet. Ne les effrayez pas!  
  
  
  
Mandy lui jeta un regard de travers.  
  
A la fin du cours, personne n'avait pu attraper de Kneazle. Hagrid se gratta la tête, l'air embarrassé.  
  
  
  
- Ah. Bon, nous aurions peut-être dû nous y prendre différemment  
  
- Humpf! fit Parvati, dont la robe n'avait pas réussi à échapper aux griffes d'un Kneazle.  
  
- La prochaine fois, vous n'allez pas essayer de les attraper mais de les apprivoiser, dit pensivement Hagrid. Oui. On verra ce que ça donnera.  
  
  
  
Quand Zora retourna au château, une fine coupure sur la joue, avec une Padma assez grognon de s'être fait mordre le bras, elle se sentit déçue.  
  
Dans des cours aussi mouvementés, il était impossible de parler à Harry de choses plus personnelles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- J'espère que celle-là sera à la hauteur! disait pompeusement Ernie MacMillan. Je tiens à réussir mes ASPICs.  
  
  
  
Padma roula discrètement des yeux tandis qu'ils entraient tous en salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et s'installaient en attendant le professeur Sharp. Elle arriva enfin, à pas mesurés, la tête droite, comme une statue douée de la liberté de se mouvoir. Avec une démarche un peu rigide mais pleine de grâce. Elle s'assit à son bureau sans dire un mot et les regarda tous un moment, le visage dénué d'expression.  
  
  
  
- Bonjour.  
  
  
  
Zora s'aperçut que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler. Elle avait une voix très claire, mais comment dire? Un peu sombre. Le professeur Sharp les dévisagea encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.  
  
  
  
- Vous avez vu comment combattre les Créatures Sombres, comment combattre face à d'autres sorciers. Mais à présent, vous allez apprendre tout autre chose. Vous allez apprendre à combattre un autre ennemi autrement plus sournois.  
  
  
  
Tous les élèves étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant  
  
  
  
- Vous-mêmes.  
  
  
  
Ces deux syllabes tombèrent comme un couperet, et Zora faillit sursauter. Se défendre contre elle-même?!  
  
  
  
- L'être humain a forcément un côté sombre en lui. Ce côté sombre vous entraîne à faire, consciemment ou inconsciemment, de mauvaises actions. Pourquoi, Mr Finch-Fletchley?  
  
  
  
Justin se raidit, et jeta des coups d'il désespérés de tous les côtés.  
  
  
  
- Je je ne sais pas, bafouilla-t-il.  
  
- Pourquoi allez-vous manger un énorme gâteau tout en sachant très bien que vous allez inévitablement tomber malade?  
  
- Parce que j'en ai envie.  
  
- Exactement, approuva le professeur Sharp tandis que le visage de Justin se détendait sous l'effet du soulagement. Parce que l'être humain est faible. Une fois que vous savez ça, vous devez lutter de toutes vos forces contre cette faiblesse. Comment faire, Miss Patil? Comment surmonte-t-on ses peurs?  
  
  
  
Padma baissa les yeux et eut l'air d'avoir très chaud tout à coup.  
  
  
  
- En s'y confrontant? hasarda-t-elle.  
  
- Exactement, répéta le professeur Sharp. Votre travail de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne doit pas avoir lieu uniquement dans cette pièce. Il doit être un combat de chaque instant. Vous devez pouvoir lutter contre vos propres pulsions et désirs si vous savez au fond de vous que cela va vous nuire ou vous affaiblir. Vous devez également différencier la souffrance réelle de la souffrance imaginaire celle infligée par un maléfice, par exemple.  
  
  
  
Zora ne se sentait pas tout à fait d'accord avec cela Parce que cela sous-entendait que  
  
  
  
- Miss Kidman?  
  
  
  
Elle leva craintivement les yeux. Le professeur Sharp ne lui faisait pas peur, ne la mettait pas mal à l'aise, mais elle avait une drôle d'impression en la regardant. Ses yeux étaient si froids Elle déglutit péniblement.  
  
  
  
- Je me demandais juste Cela signifie-t-il que nous en devons plus nous fier à nos instincts? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
  
  
  
Elle crut voir le visage si pur du professeur Sharp s'éclairer une fraction de seconde avant de redevenir aussi impassible qu'avant.  
  
  
  
- Si, Miss Kidman. Justement. De nos jours, nous avons perdu la notion d'instinct. Votre instinct est celui qui vous dit que vous allez être malade si vous mangez trop. Pas celui qui vous dit que laisser ce délicieux gâteau serait un véritable crime. C'est donc le premier qu'il faut écouter. Veuillez tous prendre des notes, je vous prie, dit-elle sans changer de ton.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou**: *machinalement* Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, les RAR vous seront présentées par *jette un coup d'il sur son papier* *soupire avec résignation* Dobby et Winky.  
**Dobby**: *sautille joyeusement sur place* *s'incline avec respect de tous les côtés*  
**Winky**: *se laisse tomber maussadement sur une chaise* *boude*  
**Kinou**: Ça suffit, Dobby, ça suffit, il faut  
**Dobby**: *plaque une main sur sa bouche* *couine* Désolé, Miss Kinou, Dobby est désolé, désolé. Dobby est un méchant elfe! Méchant, méchant Dobby! *se précipite tête baissée vers le mur*  
**Kinou**: *l'attrape par une oreille au passage* Ça va, ça va, les tentatives de suicide ce sera pour plus tard. Vous êtes là pour répondre aux reviews.  
**Dobby**: Bien sûr, Miss Kinou, Dobby est tellement désolé, méchant Dobby, méchant, cela ne se reproduira plus!  
**Kinou**: =__=  
**Winky**: *jette des regards mauvais sur tout ce qui l'entoure* *regarde suspicieusement l'auteur* *marmonne* Mauvaisemoldue, ohoui, très mauvaisemoldue, monmaîtrenel'aimeraitpas, ohnon, ilnel'aimeraitpasdutout  
**Kinou**: *fatiguée* Bon, on va faire quelque chose de simple: si vous ne répondez pas aux reviews, Dobby je te rends aux Malefoy, et Winky je te paye.  
**Dobby**: Gniiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! *paniqué*  
**Winky**: O_O Payer Winky? _Payer Winky?!_ *furieuse* Les elfes de maison n'ont pas à être payés, les elfes de maison ne  
**Kinou**: *s'arrache les cheveux* Alors réponds à ces satanées reviews, pour l'amour du ciel!!!  
**Winky**: *raide comme un manche à balai* *yeux lançant des éclairs* *s'empare rageusement de ses feuilles*  
**Dobby**: *survolté* *devance Winky* Gaiyle se moque gentiment de l'auteur Dobby pense qu'il serait mieux de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus  
**Kinou**: Hum Euh Kinou pense que Dobby a raison.  
**Dobby**: *rayonne*  
**Winky**: *de très mauvais poil* Gaiyle demande si Mister Draco Malefoy est vraiment laid ou s'il s'agit juste d'une idée pour se dissuader. *se hérisse* Les Malefoy sont de très grands sorciers! Très ancienne famille! Très respectable! Très  
**Kinou**: cruelle!  
**Winky**: è_é  
**Dobby**: *tremble* Dobby Dobby ne peux rien dire Dobby n'a pas à juger du physique de son ancien maître Dobby  
**Kinou**: *marmonne* Dobbycasselespieds *voix normale* Gaiyle, si tu veux mon avis, Draco peut être très, _très_ séduisant *__* Sur la photo que Zora a vu dans le Futur, en tout cas, il l'était. Donc ce serait plutôt une idée pour se dissuader.  
**Winky**: *peste* Question stupide lecteurs stupides _auteur_ stupide  
**Kinou**: *prend sur elle* *serre les dents* Dobby, la suite.  
**Dobby**: *se précipite* Oui oui, tout de suite, Miss Kinou, Dobby est désolé, Dobby fait perdre son temps à Miss Kinou, Dobby  
**Kinou**: *marmonne* Dobbycasselespieds *voix normale* Oui oui, c'est ça.  
**Dobby**: Miss Titou aime bien Miss Padma Patil.  
**Winky**: *humpf*  
**Kinou**: *soupire* Padma est une chic fille, posée et réfléchie. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas tomber dans le Mary-Sue.  
**Dobby**: Miss Cyngathi célèbre Noël *s'anime brusquement* Oooooh, Dobby est bien d'accord avec Miss! Dobby a eu un jour de repos pour Noël, et un cache-théière tout neuf! ^__^ Dobby va s'acheter une paire de chaussettes assorties avec son salaire.  
**Kinou**: ê_e Tiens, tu commences enfin à assortir tes vêtements, toi?!  
**Dobby**: *hoche frénétiquement la tête* Oh oui, Miss Kinou! Dobby est un tout autre elfe, à prsent! Dobby veut  
**Winky**: *se dresse comme un ressort* *couine* Tu déshonores notre profession!! è_é Tu prends des jours de congé et tu te fais payer! Ton orgueil te perdra, Dobby! Les elfes de maison n'ont pas à être libres et à prendre du bon temps! Les elfes de maison doivent travailler, travailler, travailler!  
**Dobby**: *gonfle la poitrine d'un air important* Mais Dobby _EST_ un elfe libre! Dobby n'est plus esclave des Malefoy! Et Dobby peut même dire que Mister Draco n'est qu'un sale gosse gâté et prétentieux qui mériterait un bon coup de pied au derrière!  
**Winky**: O_O  
**Kinou**: O_O  
**Lecteurs**: O_O  
**Dobby**: O_O *stupéfait par ses propres paroles* Oh! Méchant Dobby, méchant, méchant Dobby!! *se jette sur le mur* *se tape la tête jusqu'à en être à moitié mort*  
**Kinou**: *réagit enfin* *attrape Dobby au vol avant qu'il ne s'achève*  
*fond sonore de Winky qui hurle en boucle à quel point Dobby est un mauvais, très mauvais elfe*  
**Kinou**: *débordée* ÇA SUFFIT! SILENCE!  
*silence total*  
*bourdonnement d'une mouche*  
**Kinou**: SIIIIIIILEEEEEENCE!!!!!!! è_é  
*la mouche se terre derrière un rideau, terrifiée*  
*aucun bruit*  
**Kinou**: è_é *fusille tout le monde du regard* *remet Dobby debout* *lui colle les feuilles dans les mains*  
**Dobby**: *gémit lamentablement* Merci à Miss Miya Black, centième revieweuse  
**Kinou**: *remords* Oui, bon, je vais prendre le relais. Lexyann, je le vois bien que tu manques de courage! _Toujours pas de nouveau chapitre de ta fic!_ è_é *fais les gros yeux pour impressionner tout le monde* Sinon, oui, je vais faire un love/hate, ça aurait été trop bizarre qu'ils se tombent tout naturellement dans les bras! Quant à Noël, je t'en parlerai plus au prochain chapitre, dans les RAR personnalisées! ^__^ *sourit enfin*  
**Lecteurs**: *soulagés*  
**Dobby**: *incapable de rester inactif même s'il est à moitié mort* Miss Angelina Johnson, l'auteur est très touchée par vos encouragements et votre fidélité  
(**Winky**: *humpf* Tu peux parler de fidélité, toi! è_é)  
**Dobby**: *fait la sourde oreille* Mais Miss Kinou ne fera ni de quatrième, ni de cinquième jour! *très sérieux*  
**Kinou**: =__= Dobby, c'était de _l'ironie_. Elle se moquait gentiment de moi.  
**Dobby**: *confus* Oh. Dobby est désolé, Dobby avait mal compris, Dobby  
**Kinou**: *marmonne* Dobbycasselespieds  
**Winky**: *peste toute seule dans son coin*   
*personne ne prête attention à elle*  
**Kinou**: Chen, tu ne savais pas que la BA était sortie?! Lol! Contente de t'avoir rendu service, alors! ^__^ Si si, c'est bien Tom Felton qui joue Draco, mais avec une nouvelle coupe de cheveux *__* Hum Euh *se reprend* Comment ça va évoluer? Hum. Difficilement! ^__^  
**Dobby**: La dernière review est celle de Mister LeDjiNn  
**Kinou**: *s'anime* Allez, allez, on se réveille! Winky! Viens ici!  
**Winky**: *croise les bras avec l'intention clairement affichée de désobéir*  
**Kinou**: _Winky!!!_ Tu veux être payée, c'est ça? è_é  
**Winky**: *s'exécute de très mauvaise grâce*  
**Kinou**: A mon signal Un Deux Trois!  
**Dobby, Winky et Kinou**: Joyeux anniversèèèèèèère Joyeux anniversèèèèèèèère Joyeux anniversèèèèèèère Mathieu Joyeux anniversèèèèèèèèèère!  
**Dobby**: *applaudit frénétiquement*  
**Winky**: *repart bouder dans son coin*  
**Kinou**: ^__^ Sinon, merci pour ta review! Enfin un autre lecteur masculin! ^__^ Quant aux scènes avec Draco, il y en aura d'autres, promis! *pense à tout ce qu'elle a prévu à ce sujet*  
**Dobby**: *applaudit toujours*  
**Kinou**: =__= Ça va, ça va, c'est fini, Dobby.  
**Dobby**: Oh Dobby est un mauvais, très mauvais elfe!  
**Winky**: Il s'en est enfin rendu compte! è_é  
**Dobby**: *s'empare de la chaise de Winky et commence à se cogner avec*  
**Winky**: *est éjectée de sa chaise* *furieuse* *commence à couiner à tort et à travers*  
*vacarme insupportable*  
**Kinou**: *perdue* Hey! Stop! **STOP!** Ça suffit! Arrêtez, _arrêtez!!_ *plaque une main sur la bouche de Winky et éloigne Dobby de la chaise de l'autre*  
**Dobby**: *se frotte la tête* Dobby se sent beaucoup mieux, maintenant  
**Kinou**: O_O Hein?! Oh, Seigneur, qui m'a fichu un maso pareil?? *envie de pleurer* é_è *très triste* *très fatiguée* *se reprend* Je devais répondre à certaines questions de Godric: 1) Oui, je vais faire toute son année scolaire. 2) Si elle se battra contre Voldemort?  
**Dobby**: *crie en se bouchant les oreilles* Il ne faut pas prononcer le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui! Il ne faut pas prononcer le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui! *paniqué*  
**Winky**: *fulmine* *trépigne sur sa chaise en braquant un doigt sur l'auteur* Mauvaise, très mauvaise fille! Vous le regretterez! Se croit supérieure à tous, oh oui, mais elle n'est rien, rien du tout, oh non!  
**Kinou**: *mal à la tête* Donc si elle se battra contre le psychopathe encagoulé Surprise. 3) Comment va-t-elle redonner ses pouvoirs à Harry Re-surprise.  
*tohu-bohu effroyable dans la pièce*  
*Dobby tremble caché sous la chaise*  
*Winky trépigne à pieds joints sur cette même chaise*  
**Kinou**: *craque* *pleure* Bouhouhou!!! Bouhouhou!!! Bouhou hou! Bouhou! Boooouuuuuuh  
*le rideau se baisse sur ce triste tableau*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
_Ben oui, je suis déprimée, ça se voit? *soupire* Problèmes sentimentaux, et le dernier chapitre de "**Parfois, les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux**" par **Fred et George** ne m'a pas vraiment remonté le moral. M'enfin  
**J'ai une question A LAQUELLE J'AIMERAIS QUE VOUS REPONDIEZ** (pour une fois =__= Je n'accuse pas tout le monde, évidemment): A votre avis, pourquoi Rogue est-il devenu Mangemort avant de se rétracter et de devenir espion? Quelle est la cause de ce retournement de situation? (J'aimerais connaître votre avis pour l'un de mes projets de fic.)  
  
  
  
Bisous à tous  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Un point commun

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers**: Les cinq tomes de "Harry Potter"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews en général:**  
  
Je vois que vous répondez volontiers à mes questions si je vous menace Je saurai m'en souvenir! ^__^ Merci à tous!  
  
  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews en particulier:**  
  
**Miya Black:** Mais oui, tu étais la centième, mdr! ^__~ Hagrid est effectivement un peu euh inconscient! ^__^ Quoique ces Kneazles sont plutôt mignons, tu verras! Merci!  
  
**LeDjiNn**: Tiens, le coup du sortilège je n'y avais jamais pensé *songeuse* J'aime bien les trucs farfelus comme ça! ^__^ Pour le dernier chapitre, c'est vrai qu'il ne se passait peut-être pas grand chose, mais en tout cas il était très sympa à écrire! ^__~ Et puis à ta place, je ferais davantage attention aux détails  
  
**Morri**: Merci beaucoup! ^__^  
  
**Titou**: Ma p'tite Titou!! ^_____^ Comment ça va? Vrai, tu me fais confiance? Aaargh, je ne sais pas si c'est une décision raisonnable, ça, lol! C'est clair que le chapitre 10 de "Parfois" était aussi merveilleux et magique que les précédents, mais il était vraiment triste, j'ai trouvé (il faut dire qu'au moment où je l'ai lu, j'étais en plein déboire sentimental, c'est peut-être pour ça!), mais le dernier chap qu'ils ont posté est vraiment cool, hmm? Maintenant, on est vraiment sûrs que Mumus a craqué sur elle! *__* Gros bisous à toi et merci!  
  
**Chen**: Awww, je ne peux pas penser à Tom Felton sans me mettre à baver, mdr! ^__^ Pourtant d'habitude je n'aime pas les blonds (va savoir pourquoi, lol! ^__^) Bizzz!  
  
**Gaiyle**: Mmmm, ce raisonnement me plaît bien! ^__^ Merci pour ta review!  
  
**Cyngathi**: Mdr! Difficile de trouver de bonnes explications, pas vrai? Lol! Mais pour ça j'ai trouvé la soluce: réquisitionner les imaginations de mes lecteurs, mdr! Je crois que je vais faire un mix de toues vos idées, plus les miennes, pour essayer de faire un truc plausible dans une autre fic que je prépare! ^__^ Merci!  
  
**Lexyann**: Wouah! Ça c'est de la review! O_O *siffle d'admiration* Pour ce qui est d'Anthea, en fait je l'avais prévu depuis pas mal de temps, et j'ai pris ce prénom dans un bouquin qui s'appelle "Le Secret de l'Amulette" Quand je l'ai retrouvé dans ta fic, j'ai failli changer, mais finalement je me suis dit que ça pourrait être un petit clin d'il sympa! ^__^ Doc Mailloux?! Mdr! Ouais, moi aussi, j'adore entendre tous ces soi-disants psychologues blablater sans fin, lol! Une autre fic, hmm? Hey, mais j'espère bien que tu la publieras, moi! è_é Lol! Je suis contente que mes cours t'aient plu! ^__^ Bien sûr que tu peux t'en inspirer! *essaie de ne pas trop montrer à quel point elle est flattée* Gros bisous à toi, et à bientôt! ^__^  
  
**Zaak**: Merci! ^__^  
  
**Aria Lupin**: *rougit fortement* Adorable? Tu trouves? Merci! ^__^  
  
**Samantha**: J'ai remarqué que "Parfois" (et l'attente trop souvent interminable de nouveaux chapitres) rapprochent pas mal les lecteurs, mdr! ^__^ Que de compliments, wow, je ne vais plus rentrer dans mes baskets Moi zossi je suis déçue qu'on ne voit plus Rufus! é_è Je l'aimais bien, ce garçon, il était vraiment charmant ^__~ Le love/hate Draco/Zora me donne déjà beaucoup de fil à retordre, j'espère qu'il sera quand même à la hauteur. Merci beaucoup en tout cas! La suite arrive! ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 18: Un point commun.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- J'aimerais bien qu'Anthony apprenne à se défendre contre lui-même et à lutter contre ses pulsions, grommela Padma en s'asseyant à côté de Zora pour faire son devoir de Potions.  
  
  
  
Celle-ci dissimula un sourire tout en continuant à écrire. Les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal étaient étrangement intéressants. Etrangement, parce qu'il était assez déconcertant d'apprendre que son pire ennemi est soi-même par la bouche d'une jeune femme aussi gracieuse et mesurée que le professeur Sharp.   
  
Curieusement, dès la fin du premier cours, les garçons de Poudlard avaient complètement renoncé à essayer d'attirer son attention. Et quant au deuxième cours (que Zora avait eu le Jeudi), il n'avait fait que les conforter dans cette résolution. C'était la fin de la semaine, et Zora s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas vraiment au niveau et allait devoir travailler très dur pour ne pas être complètement perdue. Padma l'aidait, heureusement.   
  
En Etude des Runes, en particulier, elle se sentait affreusement stupide. Mais c'était peut-être aussi parce que Malefoy jonglait avec les runes avec une facilité désespérante. Le professeur Morgenstern, pensant toujours bien faire, avait conseillé à Zora de rester à côté de lui, ainsi il pourrait l'aider si elle avait la moindre difficulté. Le matin même, ils avaient passé tout le cours sans se dire un seul mot, ce qui était probablement préférable.   
  
Zora était également particulièrement perdue en Métamorphose, qui était sans conteste un cours très difficile. Elle n'arrivait quasiment jamais à faire une Métamorphose du premier coup. En fait, il lui fallait généralement recommencer plus d'une dizaine de fois pour obtenir un résultat à peu près convenable. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas, car après tout elle avait dû rattraper six années d'enseignement en à peu près sept mois seulement, mais cela l'irritait. Elle aurait voulu réussir. Ernie MacMillan essayait de l'aider en lui donnant des conseils qui lui tapaient sur les nerfs, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.   
  
De plus, ce soir, elle allait avoir son premier cours d'Astronomie, et devrait donc rester éveillée alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de s'allonger et de dormir. Bref, heureusement que Padma était là.  
  
  
Zora jeta un coup d'il rapide par la fenêtre. Le temps était épouvantable: comment étaient-ils supposés regarder le ciel cette nuit? La pluie tombait comme des cordes, le vent soufflait à tout rompre, le ciel était obscurci, et on n'y voyait goutte. Il n'y avait même pas d'éclairs.  
  
  
  
- Un hibou! s'exclama Zora, un peu trop fort.  
  
  
  
Tout le monde la regarda comme si elle était folle.  
  
  
  
- Personne n'enverrait un hibou par un temps pareil! répliqua Lisa en roulant des yeux.  
  
- Je ne vois rien du tout, ajouta Terry en scrutant le ciel à son tour.  
  
- Je l'ai vu, insista Zora. Il était là! Tenez, là-bas, vous voyez?  
  
  
  
Mais vu les regards qu'elle reçut, elle jugea préférable de se taire, haussa les épaules, et se pencha à nouveau sur son manuel de Métamorphose. Jusqu'à ce qu'un tapement caractéristique se fasse entendre à la fenêtre.  
  
  
  
- Mais c'est qu'elle avait raison! s'écria Mandy en se précipitant pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Pauvre bête! Désolée, Zora.  
  
  
  
Le hibou entra dès que possible, très mal en point et hululant avec indignation, pour se déposer devant Michael, qui sourit largement. Michael Corner était certainement l'élève de Poudlard qui recevait le plus de courrier.  
  
  
  
- C'est un hibou de l'école! annonça-t-il joyeusement.  
  
- Ce qui ne signifie qu'une chose, murmura Padma à Zora entre ses dents serrées: nouveau rendez-vous avec Laura.  
  
  
  
Zora sourit, et dut admettre qu'elle avait raison comme Michael lisait la lettre avec un sourire de plus en plus large et la glissait en sûreté dans sa poche sans dire un mot. Il attrapa le hibou.  
  
  
  
- Je vais ramener cette pauvre bête à la Volière, expliqua-t-il. Bonne soirée!  
  
- Pas très subtil, remarqua Mandy tandis que le tableau se refermait derrière lui.  
  
  
  
Anthea regardait fixement Zora, qui commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.  
  
  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle finalement, gênée.  
  
  
  
Anthea cilla et vint s'asseoir devant elle. Les autres Serdaigles, sans leur prêter attention, reprenaient leurs conversations et leurs activités.  
  
  
  
- Suivais-tu des cours de Vol, en Australie? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Non, répondit précipitamment Zora.  
  
  
  
La seule idée de monter un balai volant lui donnait mal au cur. Elle s'imagina, verdâtre, cramponnée de toutes ses forces à un manche de balai vibrant et impossible à contrôler, le paysage s'étendant sous ses pieds, et secoua la tête pour chasser cette image.  
  
  
  
- Voudrais-tu essayer? insista Anthea.  
  
  
  
Zora plissa les yeux.  
  
  
  
- Ce n'est pas important, n'est-ce pas? dit-elle. Il n'y a pas d'épreuve de vol pour les ASPICs.  
  
- Oh, Zora! s'écria Padma en roulant des yeux. Ne sois pas idiote! Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'elle essaie de te demander?  
  
- Non, répondit Zora résolument.  
  
- Nous faisons passer des épreuves à tous les volontaires la semaine prochaine, expliqua Anthea. Cho Chang est partie cette année et il nous manque un Attrapeur. Et tu as été la seule à apercevoir ce hibou dans la tempête.  
  
  
  
Zora jetait de furtifs coups d'il par en-dessous pour essayer de s'échapper. Elle n'aimait pas le regard insistant d'Anthea. Elle savait que cette dernière ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais quand elle décidait quelque chose Et franchement, l'idée de jouer au Quidditch Zora frissonna de tous ses membres. Elle avait toujours détesté faire du Sport, et voler à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol dur tout en esquivant des Cognards bien décidés à lui défoncer le portrait n'était pas vraiment son idée d'une partie de plaisir.  
  
  
  
- Ecoute, dit-elle le plus calmement possible. Je ne suis jamais monté sur un balai de toute ma vie, j'ai le vertige, je déteste le sport, je suis maladroite, et je n'ai pas franchement le profil d'une sportive.  
  
  
  
Elle savait très bien qu'elle était beaucoup trop mince. Plus d'os qu'autre chose, même si, bon, elle n'était pas particulièrement mal fichue. Mais être dépourvue de muscles constituait tout de même un sacré obstacle à une carrière de sportive.  
  
Non?  
  
  
  
- Tu as le profil d'une Attrapeuse, insista Anthea.  
  
- N'as-tu rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit avant? gémit Zora, ne sachant plus comment se dépêtrer de cette situation. Je n'ai pas de balai, je n'en ai jamais essayé, j'ai le vertige, et JE N'AIME PAS LE SPORT!! Est-ce que je peux être plus claire? Je ne VEUX PAS jouer dans l'équipe!  
  
  
  
Non mais.  
  
Anthea la regarda un moment comme si Noël était annulé, soupira et se leva.  
  
  
  
- Comme tu veux, dit-elle simplement.  
  
  
  
Zora se remit à respirer.  
  
  
  
- Pauvre idiote, sourit Padma en roulant des yeux amusés.  
  
  
  
Pourquoi diable était-elle amusée?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- C'est celui-là, dit Harry. Je le reconnais.  
  
  
  
Il se tourna vers Zora.  
  
  
  
- Est-ce que tu as une idée de comment nous allons l'apprivoiser? chuchota-t-il de façon à ce que Hagrid ne les entende pas.  
  
- Aucune.  
  
  
  
Le Kneazle les regardait approcher d'un air méfiant, prêt à passer à l'attaque.  
  
  
  
- Arrête, dit soudain Zora. Asseyons-nous.  
  
- Pourquoi? s'étonna Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
  
- J'ai lu ça dans un livre. C'était pour apprivoiser un renard, mais bon, je pense que ça peut aussi fonctionner avec un Kneazle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans ton histoire?  
  
- Il réduisait toujours la distance, progressivement.  
  
  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
  
  
- C'est toujours une idée.  
  
  
  
Autour d'eux, tout le monde essayait de coincer un Kneazle comme pour le premier cours, mais sans succès. Hermione paniqua complètement quand les griffes du Kneazle qu'elle essayait d'attraper se prirent dans ses cheveux. Ron se mit à rire, mais après le regard noir qu'elle lui lança, il s'arrêta rapidement et reporta son attention sur Zora et Harry.  
  
  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, vous deux? s'écria-t-il, incrédule.  
  
- Il se trouve que nous réfléchissons, répliqua Harry avec espièglerie. Nous tentons une nouvelle méthode d'apprivoisement progressif.  
  
- Oh, comme dans le "Petit Prince", s'écria Hermione, ravie, en comprenant soudain. Nous devrions essayer ça, Padma!  
  
  
  
Harry se tourna vers Zora:  
  
  
  
- Sais-tu, c'est bien la première fois que Hermione prend exemple sur moi, dit-il pensivement.  
  
  
  
Zora sourit, et ils restèrent un moment sans parler. Le Kneazle avait l'air un peu rassuré et s'était roulé en boule sans les quitter des yeux.  
  
  
  
- Harry?  
  
- Mmm?  
  
- C'est comment de voler?  
  
  
  
Il lui jeta un regard surpris.  
  
  
  
- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais Oh oui, c'est vrai, soupira-t-il avant de fermer les yeux d'un air rêveur. C'est encore plus magique que tout ce qu'il y a ici, selon moi. Tu quittes tes peurs et tes inhibitions C'est comme une libération. Tous tes soucis s'évanouissent  
  
  
  
Il surprit le regard intense de Zora posé sur lui et rougit un peu en faisant un sourire penaud.  
  
  
  
- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?  
  
  
  
Zora se mordilla les lèvres.  
  
  
  
- Pure curiosité, mentit-elle.  
  
- Tu voudrais essayer de voler? proposa-t-il.  
  
  
  
Elle leva des yeux effrayés.  
  
  
  
- Oh, non!! Merci, mais J'ai le vertige. Les balais volants et le Quidditch, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.  
  
  
  
Il rit chaleureusement, et il y eut un nouveau silence. Le Kneazle ne les quittait pas des yeux.  
  
  
  
- Il est méfiant, l'animal, dit Harry.  
  
- Il doit être méfiant, Harry! cria Hermione de sa place. Il a la faculté de repérer les personnes peu recommandables une fois qu'il est apprivoisé.  
  
  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
  
  
- Ça peut être utile, concéda-t-il.  
  
  
  
De l'autre côté, Anthea faisait des efforts considérablement patients vis-à-vis de Neville.  
  
  
  
- Vous avez un nouvel Attrapeur? fit la voix de Harry.  
  
- Non Les sélections n'ont pas encore eu lieu, expliqua Zora.  
  
  
  
C'était bien le dernier sujet qu'elle avait envie d'aborder. Harry dut le sentir, parce qu'il détourna la conversation.  
  
  
  
- Et comment ça se passe pour toi? demanda-t-il plus bas.  
  
  
  
C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient de de ça. Zora le fixa quelques secondes.   
Elle appréciait ce cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Tout le monde avait fini par s'asseoir face à un Kneazle, Hagrid s'occupait un peu plus loin de préparer de la nourriture pour ces charmantes bestioles, et tous discutaient vraiment agréable.  
  
  
  
- C'est difficile, admit Zora. J'ai beaucoup de retard.  
  
  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
  
  
- Est-ce que je peux t'aider pour quoi que ce soit? questionna-t-il gentiment.  
  
  
  
Zora baissa vivement la tête. Une nouvelle sensation venait de prendre possession d'elle. Quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment jusque là, et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
  
  
  
- Tu Tu m'en veux beaucoup? murmura-t-elle, incertaine, sans lever la tête.  
  
  
  
Il y eut un silence, un silence interminable. Elle n'osait pas lever la tête. C'était sa faute, entièrement sa faute, si Harry n'avait plus ses pouvoirs. Entièrement sa faute si Voldemort pouvait facilement les supprimer, juste en la tuant. Tout était de sa faute. Et de plus, jusque là, au lieu de passer tout son temps à se morfondre pour Harry et la situation dans laquelle elle l'avait mis, elle était presque heureuse d'être là, et faire de la magie; d'accomplir son rêve. Elle se sentait tellement  
  
Et puis soudain, il se mit à rire.  
  
Stupéfaite, Zora le regarda. Il riait gentiment, les yeux brillants.  
  
  
  
- Non, dit-il. Et puis Nous avons un autre point en commun désormais, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.  
  
  
  
Zora scruta les prunelles vertes, cherchant la réponse.  
  
  
  
- Lequel?  
  
  
  
La lumière dans ses yeux s'éteignit dans un soupir.  
  
  
  
  
  
- La culpabilité.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre surtout la fin!  
Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus court, je pense, et comportera encore moins d'action Vous êtes prévenus! ^__^ (mais l'action arrivera, oui oui, c'est promis Chaque chose en son temps!)  
Au fat, le Quidditch va arriver prochainement  
  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
_  
  
  
  



	19. Défense contre soimême

**_LA FAUTE:_**

**__**   
  
**Spoilers**: Les cinq tomes de "Harry Potter".  
  
**Disclaimer**: Pas grand-chose à moi, là-dedans… éè Mais je tiens tout de même à garder le personnage de Zora!   
  
**Réponses aux reviews** (je sais, vous auriez dû avoir vos réponses faites par deux des persos, mais je ne m'en sentais vraiment pas le courage cette fois… désolée!)  
  
**Chen**: Coucou toi! C'ets vrai qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup Tom Felton dans la bande-annonce du Prisonnier d'Azkaban… éè déçue Il faudra attendre de voir le film! En tout cas, je trouve effectivement qu'il a un très bon jeu d'acteur, contrairement à Daniel Radcliffe qui pense de toutes évidences qu'il faut mimer tous les sentiments en ouvrant stupidement la bouche et en ouvrant des yeux de merlan frit (désolée pour les fans) Et puis d'accord aussi pour les bruns! Vive les bruns, lol! (Et les brunes, aussi… ) Bon, j'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Le rapprochement Zora/Draco… C'est pas gagné, crois-moi! Mais ça viendra, ça viendra…  
  
**Samantha**: Salut Sam! Dis donc, je crois qu'il faudrait se consulter pour le CPALFG, justement… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, Fred&George?! éè laisser leurs pauvres lecteurs dans l'expectative depuis siiiiiiiiii longtemps!! (Ceci dit, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils le font, et ce n'est pas comme si j'étais particulièrement bien placée pour leur faire des reproches… passons!) Tu crois que Zora va devenir Attrapeuse, hmm?… Lol, on va voir ça! Pis, j'ai la trouille d'écrire des matchs de Quidditch, dès que c'est mal écrit ça devient affreusement ennuyeux… pas rassurée Pour ce qui est de ta question à laquelle tu ne veux pas que je réponde (Oo mdr! Apparemment, y a pas que moi qui sois contradictoire, je suis soulagée, lol) Eh bien Draco et Zora en voit tous les jours, évidemment, et n'oublions pas qu'ils ont Etude des Runes ensemble. Dès le début de ce chapitre, tu vas voir où ils en sont! Désolée pour Rufus, moi zossi je l'aimais… éè snif  
  
**Lexyann**: Waouh, ça c'est de la longue review! Oui, je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, mais je ne peux vraiment pas les faire plus longs, comme je l'ai déjà dit, redit, répété, et asséné des dizaines de fois: ils se découpent tous seuls, mes chapitres! éè Ben voui, ils sont doués d'une vie propre! J'adore tes longues reviews où tu me parles de tout et n'importe quoi! Alors, toujours en amour? Ah, les trucs d'astrologie, moi je n'y crois pas du tout, mais des fois je les lis parce que ça me fait marrer, toutes ces histoires. Dis-moi, c'est un sportif, ce type: il doit être particulièrement bien fait, non?! Sans aucune arrière-pensée, évidemment, c'est pas mon genre, lol Nan, et puis je suis casée et je ne vois personne d'autre que lui! heureuse heureuse  
Et pour ta deuxième review… eh ben tu vois, faut jamais désespérer! regarde ostensiblement ailleurs, très intéressée par la tapisserie En tout cas, je suis super contente que tu aies updaté ta fic à toi!! Je vais aller lire ça dès que possible, promis juré! Et au fait, cette bande sonore que tu m'avais promie, contre un nouveau chapitre?? Z'la veux! éè Lol  
Gros bisous à toi, j'espère que tu vas vite continuer ta merveilleuse fic!  
  
**Miya Black**: Merci! C'est vrai que Zora n'a pas l'air particulièrement fan, hmm?… Lol! Ceci dit, si tu veux vraiment tout savoir (je sis dans les petits papiers de Zora, autant en profiter, lol) Zora aime bien le Quidditch… mais elle a très peur d'y jouer, voilà tout. Et quant à draco… Les choses changent, n'est-ce pas?   
  
**LeDjiNn**: Salut toi! Merci beaucoup pour la review et les compliments. Et désolée de vous faire autant attendre entre chaque chapitre…   
  
**Cyngathi**: Dis donc, toi, tu devais m'envoyer des théories sur ce pourquoi Rogue est devenu espion? éè M'enfin, je te pardonne, lol! Merci!  
  
**Zaak**: Lol! Merci, c'était bref mais explicite (m'en souviendrai pour poster moi-même certaines reviews )  
  
**Kalysha**: Ma pitite Kalysha!! Tu me manques, tu sais… éè Moi j'adore tes reviews complètement dingues, dommage que tu n'aies pas beaucoup de temps pour m'en poster… M'enfin, c'est gentil de prendre quelques minutes pour me faire savoir que tu es toujours là… et toujours enthousiaste! Gros bisous à toi!  
  
**Aria Lupin:** Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, espèce de louve-garouteuse sadique?! Tu te réjouis à l'idée d'un match opposant Zora et Draco!! En fait… moi aussi! Mdr! Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire   
  
**Alpo**: Voilà la suite! Au fait, merci de m'avoir laissé une review sur "Un bienfait inattendu", c'est gentil! Je ne ferai pas de suite, mais un autre one-shot est toujours possible, si une autre idée saugrenue me passe par la tête.  
  
**Godric2**: Salut! Bien, j'ai l'impression que le fait que je veuille introduire du Quidditch plaît à pas mal de monde (ce qui m'angoisse encore plus pour l'écrire, d'ailleurs… éè) Et merci pour ta théorie sur Severus! Bisous à toi   
  
**Cami**: Oh là là!! rougit instantanément genre tomate trop mure Merci beaucoup, c'est sûrement un peu trop de compliments pour moi, mais ça fait tellement plaisir! embarrassée Pour ta question: Zora a beaucoup trop la frousse pour décider spontanément de devenir Attrapeuse (mais peut-être qu'un élément extérieur… ) Et quant à Draco, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'admire que lui-même, lol. Merci encore!  
  
**Raphou**: Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que le personnage de Zora te plaise, c'est tellement difficile de créer quelqu'un de pas trop Mary Sue et d'un peu attachant…   
  
**_NDA_**_: Je sais, ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas updaté!! Et ce chapitre est court, et dépourvu d'action. Mais l'avantage, c'est que le prochain arrivera plus vite! (si si, je vous jure, cette fois c'est bien vrai)  
Je vous laisse décider quels personnages vous voudriez voir vous répondre la prochaine fois._  
  
**Au fait, je viens tout juste de me créer un LiveJournal (pas pu résister à la contamination! éè J'en suis la première surprise!) Si vous y passez, je pourrai vous tenir au courant des updates de mes fics, etc…   
Voilà l'adresse: www.livejournal/users/minouchka (je mets pas le http:, parce que ffnet me l'efface… beuh… )**  
  
_Bonne lecture!_  
  
**Chapitre 19: Défense contre soi-même.**  
  
- Comment est-ce qu'une fille aussi nulle que toi a pu passer en septième année? cracha Malefoy, ses yeux pâles plus froids que jamais.  
  
Zora ne répondit pas et encaissa l'humiliation. Elle ne répondit pas parce qu'elle savait qu'il disait la vérité. Elle était affreusement peu douée. Elle continua à écrire en essayant de faire abstraction du Serpentard.  
  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Ces Sang-de-Bourbe… Tous les mêmes, poursuivit-il. Un vrai fléau pour notre monde, il suffit de vous voir à l'œuvre.  
  
Zora sentait sa main trembler de rage. Son écriture devint moins inégale. Elle leva des yeux furieux vers lui.  
  
- Je crois pourtant que Hermione a de bien meilleures notes que toi, riposta-t-elle. Et Crabbe et Goyle ont beau être de 'sang pur', ils n'en sont pas moins aussi abrutis que des trolls.  
  
Le visage blafard de Malefoy se tordit de rage.  
  
- Zora!  
  
La jeune fille se tourna, cherchant qui l'avait appelée parmi tous les élèves qui encombraient le Grand Hall. Harry se précipita vers elle, l'air complètement essoufflé.  
  
- Salut, haleta-t-il péniblement.  
  
- Salut, répondit Zora, inquiète qu'il ne parvienne pas à reprendre son souffle.  
  
Il déglutit et poursuivit plus calmement. Zora pensait qu'il avait l'air étrange.  
  
- Je me demandais si tu avais réfléchi pour apprendre à voler, tu sais.  
  
Zora sursauta.  
  
- Oh, non, non! dit-elle, vaguement paniquée. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai le vertige, et…   
  
Elle s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils avec suspicion.  
  
- Minute! Tu n'aurais pas vu Anthea, par hasard?!  
  
Harry baissa la tête avec un sourire d'excuse.  
  
- Elle m'a demandé si je pouvais faire quelque chose…  
  
Zora ne savait pas trop si elle avait envie de lui crier tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passaient par la tête, ou bien si elle était amusée.  
  
- Elle aurait pu choisir quelqu'un de plus habile, sourit-elle. Franchement! Même Goyle aurait compris ta manœuvre.  
  
Cette dernière phrase lui rappela désagréablement son dernier échange avec Malefoy. Elle assura Harry qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne jouerait pas et ne monterait pas sur un balai…   
  
- _Non_, Harry, encore moins sur ton Eclair de Feu! s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.  
  
Il se mit à rire avant de partir en cours. Zora partit retrouver Padma qui l'attendait devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
- Où étais-tu? s'écria-t-elle. Je me suis retournée, et tu n'étais plus là!  
  
- Désolée. Anthea a embauché Harry pour me convaincre de monter sur un balai, expliqua Zora en roulant des yeux.  
  
Padma riait toujours quand elles entrèrent en cours. Le professeur Sharp arriva une seconde plus tard, toujours égale à elle-même.  
  
- Bonjour.  
  
"Lui arrive-t-il de sourire?"  
  
- Aujourd'hui, je voudrais attirer votre attention sur les différentes formes de faiblesse, et leur gravité. Miss Abbot, donnez-moi un exemple.  
  
Hannah se mordilla les lèvres.  
  
- Ne pas faire ses devoirs? proposa-t-elle.  
  
- Bien. Mr MacMillan?  
  
- Se tromper et rejeter la faute sur les autres, répondit aussitôt Ernie comme s'il y avait pensé toute la nuit.  
  
- Intéressant. Mr Boot?  
  
- La fatigue.  
  
- Encore mieux. Miss Moon?  
  
- La peur.  
  
- Miss Kidman?  
  
- La culpabilité?  
  
Il y eut un silence. Le professeur Sharp posa ses yeux froids sur Zora, avec une certaine insistance.  
  
- Développez votre pensée, dit-elle.  
  
Zora essaya de se calmer. Le problème était que ses pensées là-dessus n'étaient pas encore très claires dans sa tête. Elle tenta de passer outre.  
  
- Eh bien… Quand on se sent coupable, on a l'impression d'être sans arrêt pointée du doigt, et on en devient irascible… Une proie facile. Alors je pensais que c'était une forme de faiblesse.  
  
Le professeur Sharp la considéra si longtemps que Zora eut l'impression d'avoir dit la pire des bêtises possibles.  
  
- Très bien… Nous arrivons à quelque chose d'important, mais nous verrons cela tout à l'heure. Je veux revenir sur ce que vous avez tous dit. Premièrement, ne pas faire ses devoirs.  
  
Elle se leva, et se tint à côté de son bureau, avec raideur et pourtant toujours cette grâce qui la caractérisait.  
  
- C'est une faiblesse bénigne, me direz-vous. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. On commence par cela, et qui sait où l'on s'arrête par la suite?… Vous savez que vous devez faire vos devoirs, vous savez que vous allez être sanctionnés si vous ne les faîtes pas, et de plus vous savez que c'est pour vous, pour votre avenir. Et malgré tout cela, vous préférez jouer aux cartes ou rester à ne rien faire. Cette faiblesse a peut-être l'air insignifiante, mais c'est selon moi la pire de toutes, la plus méprisable. Deuxièmement, la peur. Qui peut vous blâmer d'avoir peur?  
  
Elle promena son regard sur toute la classe.  
  
- _Vous_, répondit-elle brusquement. Car bien souvent, vous savez que vos peurs sont irraisonnées et inutiles. Cependant, vous n'avez qu'une envie, celle de vous enfuir en courant. Et généralement, c'est ce que vous faîtes. Il faut distinguer ces peurs irraisonnées de le prudence. La prudence est au contraire salvatrice. Trop de gens prennent leur jambes à leur cou en invoquant la prudence, alors qu'ils sont simplement morts d'effroi. Troisièmement, la fatigue. La fatigue est très particulière parce qu'on ne peut rien faire contre ça.  
  
Tous buvaient les paroles du professeur Sharp, attendant la suite.  
  
"Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, quelque chose… N'importe quoi…" se surprit à penser Zora avec espoir.  
  
- Non, _rien_, répéta le professeur Sharp. Mais il ne faut pas sur-estimer sa fatigue. Souvent, on pense être fatigué, au bord de l'épuisement, ne plus pouvoir rien faire, alors qu'il nous reste suffisamment d'énergie. Il faut se dépasser, aller toujours au-delà de ses forces, se donner sans compter. Si ça en vaut la peine, ajouta-t-elle.  
  
La lumière jouait sur ses cheveux d'or, l'entourant d'une impression de chaleur qui contrastait singulièrement avec la froideur de ses yeux et de son attitude.  
  
- Quatrièmement, se tromper et rejeter la faute sur les autres, poursuivit-elle. Ceci est grave, car cela implique les autres. Ne pas admettre qu'on a tort est la preuve d'un ego sur-dimensionné, assena-t-elle. Cela prouve une volonté délibérée de conserver l'estime démesurément élevé qu'on a de soi-même, et par conséquent cela empêche tout progrès. Si nous ne sommes coupables de rien, si les autres sont coupables de tout, cela implique que nous sommes parfaits, et donc supérieurs aux autres. C'est très grave, car c'est faux et cela peut entraîner l'intolérance… voire l'entrée dans le camp des Ténèbres.  
  
L'atmosphère était tendue. Zora avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle entendit Padma déglutir difficilement à côté d'elle.  
  
- Enfin, Miss Kidman a fait allusion à une forme de faiblesse extrêmement répandue et extrêmement dangereuse. Le colère. Tout ce qui mène à la colère. Quand vous êtes furieux, quand vos oreilles tintent, quand vous voyez rouge… alors vous êtes faibles. Alors vous êtes complètement vulnérables. Vous devez conserver votre sang-froid coûte que coûte, et surtout faire semblant de le conserver. Si un ennemi vous voit si furieux, si hors de vous que vous perdez tous vos moyens, alors il gagnera. Vous devez absolument éviter cela. Vous devez avoir un parfait contrôle de vous-même.  
  
En sortant du cours, tous étaient ébranlés. Même Ernie ne disait rien. Zora marchait aux côtés d'une Padma perdue dans ses pensées sans dire un mot.  
  
"Me contrôler… Bien, je pourrai toujours m'entraîner avec Malefoy."

* * *

**ANNONCE: Je recherche de gentils lecteurs pour me faire un résumé un peu plus accrocheur de "Secrets de Famille". (C'est ma fic la plus travaillée, et je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui cloche avec! éè)**  
  
**_Kinou_**


	20. Panique

**Spoilers: **Les cinq premiers tomes de Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer: **Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient. Le reste est la propriété de JKR. Et blablabla…

**_NDA:_**_ Vous n'y croyiez plus, hein?… Hum, ok, je me fais discrète. Remerciements tout particuliers à Lexyann et Ilinka, qui par leurs mails m'ont plus ou moins poussée à publier de nouveau (ça ne veut pas dire que je vais recommencer à vous inonder de chapitres!… éè)_

**Chapitre 20: Panique.**

Quand Anthea entra dans la salle commune, encore ruisselante de pluie, et portant toujours ses robes de Quidditch, tout le monde sut instantanément qu'il aurait été suicidaire de l'agacer. Elle traversa la pièce sans dire un mot, les yeux pleins d'éclairs, et monta dans le dortoir des filles, vraisemblablement pour prendre une douche.

Tout le monde s'entre-regarda (Padma prit tout de même soin d'éviter le regard d'Anthony). Ce soir-là avait eu lieu les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Le reste de l'équipe entra alors, l'air découragé. Terry Boot matérialisa une serviette et s'assit dessus pour ne pas tâcher le fauteuil. Quelques autres restèrent, mais les élèves qui avaient passé les sélections semblaient épuisés et montèrent aussitôt dans leurs dortoirs.

- Ça s'est mal passé? questionna Lisa.

Terry lui jeta un regard vide.

- Pas un seul joueur potable. Tous des calamités ambulantes, soupira-t-il après avoir vérifié qu'aucune des calamités en question n'étaient là.

- Et finalement? demanda Michael avec curiosité.

- Cinquième année. Philip Moron.

- Il n'est pas bon? s'enquit Padma avec inquiétude.

- Il est très légèrement moins mauvais, soupira Orla Quirke, une quatrième année Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe. Nous devrons davantage compter sur les buts que sur le Vif d'Or si nous voulons avoir la moindre chance, mais…

- Mais c'est perdu d'avance, conclut abruptement Stewart Ackerkey, dans la même année qu'Orla.

oooooo

oooooo

Zora avait l'étrange impression que quelque chose clochait parmi les professeurs.

"Je deviens paranoïaque" pensa-t-elle comme elle était persuadée que Dumbledore la fixait durant le repas.

Mais cette sensation persista pendant tout le mois d'Octobre. Il lui semblait que la majorité des professeurs la regardaient d'un air inquiet. Elle en venait même à s'imaginer que le professeur Sharp était moins impassible que d'habitude, ce qui était totalement insensé.

Plus la fin du mois approchait, plus sa paranoïa prenait des proportions inquiétantes. Elle avait désormais l'impression que où qu'elle aille, il y avait un professeur à proximité, spécialement Rogue, ce qui était aussi désagréable qu'irritant.

Et Draco Malefoy était également souvent dans les parages, ce qui la rendait singulièrement mal à l'aise. Tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle paniquait dès qu'il y avait un peu trop de Serpentards près d'elle.

Et cet état de panique ne faisait qu'empirer. Zora avait sans arrêt les mains moites et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle pensait qu'elle devait développer un peu d'agoraphobie, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

Elle ne se sentait à peu près bien que durant les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Harry et elle avaient un peu réduit la distance entre eux et le Kneazle. Etrangement, elle crut s'apercevoir que Harry était plus ou moins dans le même état qu'elle. Il avait l'air tout aussi hagard et épuisé.

C'était quelques jours avant Halloween. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis parlèrent en même temps:

- Ça ne va pas?

Ils ne rirent pas. Ils ne sourirent pas. Ils se regardèrent simplement, espérant que l'un donne la solution aux questions que l'autre se posait. Harry finit par parler le premier.

- Tu vas me prendre pour un fou, dit-il. J'ai l'impression d'être tout le temps suivi.

- Toi aussi! s'écria Zora, stupéfaite. Je pensais que j'étais paranoïaque!

Harry la dévisagea.

- Je pensais que je l'étais aussi, dit-il lentement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Zora secoua la tête avec lassitude.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. J'ai essayé d'en parler à Padma, par exemple, mais elle n'a jamais eu cette impression. Elle m'a dit que j'étais trop angoissée.

Harry eut l'air pensif avant de la regarder à nouveau.

- En supposant que nous ne soyons pas fous… Est-ce que tu crois que ça a un rapport avec…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Zora le comprit.

- Je pense que oui, acquiesça-t-elle à contre-cœur.

oooooo

oooooo

Le jour de Halloween, le trouble de Zora atteignit son comble. Elle était tellement perturbée et nerveuse qu'elle avait envie de s'enfermer dans un placard pour être seule et pleurer tranquillement. Padma s'inquiétait pour elle, mais puisqu'elle n'avait rien remarqué de son côté, Zora ne voulait pas lui expliquer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la prenne pour une folle.

Se rendre à la fête de Halloween était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie. Elle suivit néanmoins les autres et alla s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles. Elle s'efforçait de se concentrer sur son assiette, mais elle avait la sensation dorénavant habituelle que les professeurs et les Serpentards la regardaient. Quand elle se retournait brusquement, cependant, personne n'avait l'air de s'intéresser à elle. Elle n'avait certainement jamais été aussi tendue de toute sa vie.

Le festin touchait à sa fin, et Zora ne pouvait plus attendre pour réintégrer son dortoir et se coucher enfin. Sa respiration était devenue plus rapide, plus courte, et elle était en sueur. Si tous les autres avaient fait attention à elle, au lieu de manger et de bavarder, ils auraient cru qu'elle avait une très forte fièvre. Mais Padma n'était pas directement près d'elle et était occupée à se débarrasser d'Anthony, et les autres…

Soudain, les doubles portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Zora eut à peine le temps de voir des silhouettes sombres entrer, que toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Zora n'y voyait strictement rien, mais elle entendait les hurlements de panique, et elle sentait des gens la bousculer. Elle essaya d'allumer sa baguette, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle tremblait trop violemment. Folle de panique, elle se leva sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Les hurlements lui écorchaient les oreilles. Elle était vaguement consciente que des Mangemorts étaient entrés, mais cela ressemblait trop à un cauchemar, et son cerveau épuisé refusait d'enregistrer la moindre information. Zora voulut faire un mouvement, mais une main la tira en arrière et elle poussa un hurlement encore plus strident que tous ceux qu'elle avait entendu précédemment. Elle reprit son équilibre et essaya de se libérer de son agresseur invisible, mais la voix du professeur McGonagall à son oreille l'arrêta.

- Arrêtez! Suivez-moi! ordonna-t-elle.

Tellement paniquée et désorientée qu'elle en était au bord de la crise de nerfs, Zora suivit le professeur McGonagall qui ne l'avait pas lâchée.

"Comment se repère-t-elle!"

Traverser la grande Salle était presque un sport. Zora était sans arrêt heurtée, et de plus des éclairs de sortilèges qu'il fallait éviter commençaient à zébrer l'obscurité.

- Vite! répéta le professeur McGonagall.

Zora était parfaitement consciente du danger et de la note d'urgence presque hystérique dans la voix du professeur McGonagall, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller plus vite. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont le professeur McGonagall se repérait, évitant tous les obstacles, mais Zora était dans l'incapacité de l'imiter. Elle marcha sur quelqu'un qui était tombé par terre, perdit l'équilibre, se raccrocha à ce qui semblait être une longue chevelure bouclée, tandis que le professeur McGonagall, devant, répétait d'aller vite, vite, plus vite.

Au moment précis où Zora pensa qu'elle allait s'étaler par terre, une porte se ferma et le silence revint brusquement. Après tous les hurlements et toute l'agitation, le silence était tellement étourdissant que Zora vacilla.

Une baguette s'alluma. Zora cligna des yeux. Elle était dans une petite salle avec le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue, et… Harry. McGonagall et Rogue tenaient tous les deux une étrange main atrophiée crispée sur une bougie.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Plus tard, Miss Kidman! l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall. Le temps nous manque.

- Vous vous souvenez du chemin, Minerva? pressa Dumbledore.

- Bien sûr! acquiesça le professeur McGonagall. Miss Kidman, Potter, suivez-moi le plus vite possible!

Elle ouvrit une porte dissimulée dans la tapisserie d'un coup de baguette magique, et s'y engouffra. Zora ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir ou de se poser des questions.

Elle courut.

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle courut aux côtés de Harry, juste derrière le professeur McGonagall, mais il lui sembla qu'ils visitaient tout le château. Les couloirs se succédaient les uns après les autres. Zora était tellement perturbée qu'elle ne sentait pas la fatigue.

Le professeur McGonagall cessa brusquement de courir, et déplaça une tapisserie à sa droite, découvrant un escalier qui menait à un nouveau couloir.

- Artichaut, dit-elle vivement à un tableau représentant un serpent.

Le tableau pivota et le professeur McGonagall poussa Harry et Zora à l'intérieur.

- Vous ne pourrez sortir que lorsque JE viendrai personnellement vous chercher, lança-t-elle sévèrement. Je dois retourner là-bas.

Elle referma la porte, et Harry et Zora restèrent seuls dans la pièce. Zora fit alors la seule chose qu'elle se sentait capable de faire.

Elle se mit à pleurer en silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Kinou_**


End file.
